The Glass Angel
by Have a little faith in me
Summary: Sango is a med intern at Columbia hospital her whole world is turned upside down when she is saved from a fire but what happens when she finds out her blue eyed hero has a secret? Complete!
1. Prologue

The Glass Angel

Prologue

"Alright, Alright kag, I'll call you when I get in okay… bye love you too"

Sango was walking down the streets of the Upper East Side in Manhattan NY. Sango's hometown, she lived in New York her whole life as long as she can remember she loved this city. Her parent's died in a car accident when she was sixteen. At the time she had been baby-sitting her little brother Kohaku. He was eight at the time but even so, it was the most dramatic thing they went through. Kohaku took his anger and sadness through showing emotion but not Sango, she worked so hard in a grocery store and a watering job at a diner just to keep a small apartment and food on the table. If Sango wasn't working or taking care of her brother, she was studying. Sango wanted to grow up, go to college and become a doctor but that changed when the day her parents died. She became a mother, caretaker, and a student all in one day. Luckily, her grades were so good when she graduated, she got a full scholarship to NYU. That didn't mean she could just be a normal student though, NOOOOOOO, she had to go through college still supporting herself and brother. It took hard work and hope to get through it. Not to mention a nice old woman, that would watch over her brother while she was doing everything she could to get through premed and med school. Along the way, she met her best friend Kagome. Kagome too had a brother and was also looking to go into the medical field. Kagome also was an intern at Columbia hospital. Though Sango was a pediatrician, where as Kag, was a doctor who treated leukemia patients. They rarely hung out like going to the movies or the mall. Usually they would just rent movies and go over eachothers apartments to watch them. And even if Kagome is a doctor, she knows how to have fun. Compared to Sango, Kagome has a boyfriend. Inuyasha. Arrogant, but sweet and good for her. Sango had always wanted a boyfriend but was always too busy. She always wanted someone to care, to love, to be her everything. Sango always was jealous of what Kagome and Inu had. They seemed perfect for each other though, and she couldn't ask for anyone better for her best friend…

She walked up to her apartment building. What she saw scared the shit out of her.


	2. Chapter 1 lost memories

Chapter 1 

Sango saw her apartment on fire. Smoke was coming out of her windows. She ran into the apartment building and up ten floors by stairs. By the time she finally reached her door, smoke was coming out of the cracks. She tried to open the door but the knob was too hot to even touch. Instead she kicked the door open. Smoke came blasting into her face.

She had to save her brother though. She called out Kohaku, Kohaku, Where are you? We Need To Get Out Of Here! Sango looked vigorously throughout the five-room apartment. She shouted his name again and again. She went into her bedroom and closed the door, she had to get out of her or she could be killed. Then she heard someone's voice saying 'Hello, Hello, is anyone in here!' Sango went back into the living room screaming "Help, please, anyone!" then a beam from the ceiling collapsed right in front of her making her jump back in surprise. She tripped over a table and fell on her back and hit her head against the wall. All she could remember was extreme pain in her back and then seeing the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. He said something to her, but she could not hear him for she fell unconscious.

Flash Back 

"_Sango you can come in now and see your mom and little brother Kohaku" said her father_

"_Okay Daddy!" screamed Sango excitedly "Mommy, Mommy, can I see my baby brother?"_

_"Yes you can but whisper, he's sleeping."_

_Sango remembered seeing her baby brother and then her mother giving her a music box. _

"_If ever you feel left out, or sad listen to your music box. It plays out song…" _

_Sango looked down at the music box, it was wooden with a nice crisp brown with a purple flower on the top. She opened it slowly and saw a little glass angel in the middle. Her mom said _

" _Turn in on the back and turn the little knob, you'll see hear our song and there is something else on the back that I put there especially for you…"_

_Sango turned around the box and saw right below the golden knob an engravement with gold letters. It read ' You can do anything you want, as long as you believe. She turned the knob four times and saw the little glass angel dance around in circles while the song played…_

_As she listened to the song she started to sing along with it_

_I am not a child now._

_I can take care of myself._

_I mustn't let them down now-_

_Mustn't let them see me cry._

_I'm fine_

_I'm fine _

_I'm to tired to listen_

_I'm too old to believe:_

_All these childish stories._

_There is no such thing as faith_

_And trust_

_And pixie dust_

_I try,_

_But it's to hard to believe._

_I try, _

_But I cant see what you see._

_I try._

_I try._

_I try._

_My whole world is changing_

_I don't know where to turn._

_I cant leave you baby,_

_But I cant stay and watch the sitting burn;_

_Watch it burn._

_Cause I try,_

_But it's so hard to believe!_

_I try,_

_But I cant see what you see._

_I try._

_I try._

_I try and try,_

_To understand_

_The distance in between:_

_The love I feel_

_The things I fear,_

_I dearly say good dream._

_I can finally see it_

_Now I have to believe:_

_All those precious stories._

_All the world is made of faith,_

_And trust,_

_And pixie Dust._

_So I'll try,_

_Cause I finally believe!_

_I'll try,_

_Cause I see where you see!_

_I'll try._

_I'll try!_

_I'll try!_

_I'll try-_

To Fly.


	3. Chapter 2 My Pain, My Life

Chapter 2 

Sango woke to find herself in a hospital bed, in a nightgown that felt like there was an opening on her backside. She looked down at her bare legs with the covers at the bottom, Sango never really was keen to being covered all night long, she would usually kick them off. Sango turned to the side ready to get up when she winced, on her left hand she had an IV stuck in wrist not to mention her back felt like she had been stabbed with a knife or something. With her right hand, she felt a bandage on her back near her upper left shoulder. 'Great wonder what happened now'

Sango just sat gently back into bed looking around the room, it had seemed she had been the only patient sleeping in that room. She looked out the window to see a huge sign on the ground surrounded by two bushes and yellow daisies. It said Columbia Hospital.

Great so she was at the hospital she worked at, she was sure some of the higher doctors would have a laugh at this. They would say poor Sango, she fainted in a fire that was set off in her own apartment. Not to mention her back hurt like a motherfucker. She was almost positive people would give her piety. UHH piety the one thing she hated beyond all reason, she never wanted it and she was sure once the faculty got wind of what happened to her, they would treat her like the unfortunate girl who lived through something tragic.

OH NO! Sango thought to herself, her apartment what happened to it, had it been totally destroyed or whoever saved her, did they put out the fire? Were all her possessions gone? Was everything she had destroyed? Was a life she worked so hard to give herself and her brother destroyed? Oh and Kohaku, was he alright, did he die, or was he safe and sound?

So many questions and yet so little answers

Just as she thought she was going to explode with questions and no answers, Rin walked in, Rin that is Sango's trainer to become a full doctor.

"Sango how are you feeling today?" Said a perky Doc. Rin

"Well, I feel like I've been stabbed in the back numerous times and I have a stupid IV stuck in my left hand so if I were to turn on my right side it would pull my skin and hurt like hell, not to mention I believe I lost all my possessions in my apartment which I've been working to get in the first place for the last six months and moved non the less in two months ago! So as you can see I'm really not in happy mood."

"I can see that, well I can tell you right now you were very lucky that, that piece of glass you fell on didn't puncture you lung because if it had, I don't believe I would be talking to you right now." Said Doctor Rin with a little less sympathy for the girl, she may have lost everything, but that no reason to take it out on the girl who saved her life!

"Sorry… and thank you" Mumbled Sango like a little girl who couldn't get her way, she really didn't mean to snap like that at her, its just the fact that she lost so much in that fire, everything that her parents left them, everything that was meaningful was gone.

"Its alright, I understand how horrible you must feel right now, but on the upside someone is here to see you." Walking back to the door and calling Sango's brothers name Kohaku walked into the room.

"Kohaku!" Screamed Sango

"Sango, I'm so happy your not dead" well that was a kick in the ass for Sango and she stared at him blankly " Well that is to say I mean… I'm glad your okay." Walking to Sango's bed and giving her a small hug, he didn't want to crush her considering she hurt her back

"So am I, Kohaku, so am I, but how come you weren't in the apartment, I mean I'm glad your okay but that still doesn't make sense as to why I couldn't find you, also why was there a fire in the first place Kohaku?"

"Doctor Rin would you mind giving my sister and I a little time to talk?"

"Sure, just come to my office when your done, you have to sign some release forms that way your sister can leave."

Kohaku nodded as Doc. Rin walked out of the room "Sango, I'm going to start from the beginning okay, but you have to promise that you won't get too upset…"

"Okay, I'll _try_ not to get too angry."

"Well here it goes, Sango, I don't know why, but a strange man of about mid thirties with very stringy black hair came to me in school three months ago and threatened me to help him kill somebody, Wait don't talk yet." Kohaku said noticing that Sango was opening her mouth to speak. "I'm not sure who because I refused to help kill anyone, then the bell rang and everyone was out of the halls, he pushed me up against a locker and held a knife to my throat. He said 'that's not a very wise decision, I know where you live and I also know that you have a sister, we wouldn't want anything to happen to her would we now?' Sango, I have to tell you the truth, I've been helping this man known as Narku kill several people… Finally I couldn't take it anymore," Kohaku said starting to shake and his breathing becoming more rapid. " Sango, I finally told him that I couldn't do it anymore, I was fed up. SANGO DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH BLOOD I'VE SEEN IN THE LAST COUPLE OF MONTHS? I may have killed 2 people but I've seen soooo many people shoot dead by this guy and his followers although I've never seen them because they always wore masks. But back on track, I said I wouldn't do it anymore and he just acted like everything was fine, then he pulled that little stunt with the fire, I'm almost positive. I had been out with a friend last night and figured it would be okay because I thought he wouldn't do this… Sango… you okay?" looking like she saw a ghost and went pale Kohaku, asked.

"Am I okay, KOHAKU WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS FOR CRISTS SAKE I MEAN YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! We have to go to the police…" said Sango a tad bit more calmly

"No we cant, A. he the name Narku is his secret identity and I don't know the other and B. HOW THE HELL WOULD WE CONVINCE POLICE ITS HIS FAULT? I only was picked up from school with him I don't even know where his main hang out is…" whispered Kohaku

"Well…. What do we do Kohaku, I mean all we can do is get a new apartment and hide from this guy… I still say we should go to the police though," said a very scared Sango

"We could but… listen I'm telling you now, he has people all over that are undercover for this guy, he is one of the most powerful men in New York. So I know that he has contacts even in the FBI much less the police… so unless we get hard evidence and bring it to somebody trustworthy then we wont be able to get rid of this guy. Honestly it's like signing our death sentence if we even try…"

" Fine, but Kohaku, I'm buying a gun I don't care what happens to me but you have to live okay." Giving his hand a squeeze trying to show him show him she wasn't afraid.

"Okay… I think I'll go sign those release forms now," said Kohaku walking out of the room.

Later That Night…

Sango lay asleep in a bed Keade had lent her. She had let Kohaku and her stay the night along with as much time as they needed to recuperate and find a new place to stay. As soon as Sango was let out from the hospital that day, Kohaku and her went to her apartment or rather what was left of it.

Everything was burnt and destroyed. Not one thing survived this fire including the music box her mother had given her the day Kohaku was born. When she walked in to her bedroom, the room that was what she would have called a safe haven. Gone. She dropped to her knees and looked to see the remains of what was once what she called home. The blue paint that once made the walls look like the sky were peeling and at some points black. The bed that felt like a cloud from heaven looked like it had been through world war one and back. The nice furniture that Kagome and her had picked for her house all burnt. Her eyes started to well up when she walked over to her dresser where her music box once was. The light brown that once covered such a beautiful piece was no longer. The purple flower that was once on top was covered in what looked like soot. She tried to turn the little knob to play music but it came off in her hand.

She couldn't take it anymore, she ran out of the room and out of the apartment. She couldn't stand being in that place any longer. She ran down the stairs that she did the previous night except the other way and out of the building. Once Sango got through the door, she leaned against the brick building… clenching her shirt to where her heart was. She just closed her eyes and let the tears flow from them.

By the time Kohaku came out his sister had tear stricken cheeks. All he could do was stare at her. There was no way he could comfort her considering he was the one who caused her this pain. Kohaku had never seen her like this ever… When her parents died, he was really the only one mourned over there deaths but not Sango, if she was feeling pain she never showed it.

Suddenly realizing Kohaku presence, she wiped her tears and started to walk. They walked in silence the entire way on the subway ride to Keade's apartment. Even there they did not speak to each other. At the dinner table she would talk directly to Keade and stare at her food so she wouldn't have to look at her brother's face. She refused! Even if it was his fault though, she couldn't feel sorrier for herself and him.

That night, she woke up twice the first time was when her mother gave her the music box but then her mother waving goodbye to her. Sango trying so hard to catch up to her. When she awoke, she had already been crying. After all these years of not letting out her true feelings of her parent's deaths, she just cried into her pillow, drifting into another light sleep.

The second dream was with the man that had saved her. His blue eyes had haunted her. She imagined a man of mid twenties just like her. A man that had a really muscular chest and a really handsome face. Suddenly she felt this mans breath on her neck. He kissed it slowly, working his way up her neck to her face. When he finally turned her around, he kissed her passionately. She felt her body tense as he moved his fairly big hands over her body. He touched her in places that she didn't even knew existed, the whole time keeping that magical kiss going. He finally stopped and Sango looked up into his eyes.

His very blue eyes…

She awoke the second time that night to find herself breathing heavily and her body sweating like Whoa. She looked over at the clock to read 4:37 am. Sango realized something right then and there.

She had to find the man that saved her…


	4. Chapter 3 Reliance

Chapter 3 

Sango finally got up at ten and ate breakfast with Keade and Kohaku but still didn't say anything to him. After eating she washed the dishes and then sat down to watch some tv. It was more like do anything that would take her mind off of what happened. But then Keade asked her to get something from her room.

She looked over at the dresser to find her cell phone 5 missed calls… Hmmmmm I wonder who their from, most likely Kagome. Sango noticing that she had not called back Kagome in the part two days she would probably flip on her for not calling her back. Please enter you password 9560 you have 5 new voice mail. "Hey Sango, its Kag, you didn't call me back so I'm just kinda wondering WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE! Bye call me back when you get this" you would like to save this message please press one if not press 7… 7 next message " HEY SANGO ITS KAG AGAIN PLEASE CALL ME BACK I'M WORRIED SICK OVER HERE oh and Inu says hi but anyway CALL ME BACK!

Okay, she had enough of listening to this she just erase the rest of the messages and was about to call Kagome when there was a knock at the door. "Sango dear, would you mind getting that…"

"Sure" Sango walked over to the door and lo and behold Kagome was standing there with Inuyasha, and the look on there faces were anger. The first thing Kagome did was giving Sango a huge hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again." Slapping Sango on the arm, "you could have at least called me yesterday, I was freaking out Sango! Don't ever do that again, I swear I'll kill you and I know Inu here will be my lawyer defending me!" Giving Sango a glare more like I'm happy you're okay but your going to die if you ever do it again.

"Sorry…" was the only thing Sango could think of to say

"Its okay, at least you're not hurt badly. Anyway aren't you going to invite us in for lunch, I'm sure Keade wont mind having us." Smiling a bit more

At the table

"So Sango, where are you going to stay?" Asking a curious Kagome

"Well, I'm not sure, I wouldn't mind staying here because Kohaku has school about two blocks away, but I still have to get to the Upper West Side everyday." The way she used to walk was about twenty blocks from her apartment, sure it was long but she got her daily exercise everyday and kept fit so she couldn't complain, but now living near Little Italy and China town, that would be some change for her."…"

"Well, you could always come and stay with me…" said Kag.

"I guess, but what about Kohaku?"

"I'll make sure that he gets to school and back, I really don't mind considering its been quite lonely without having you both here. Plus I love him like a son, it won't be any trouble at all to watch him." Said a smiling Keade

"Well I suppose, but I don't even know how I'm going to buy a new apartment anytime soon, I mean I don't have any money to spare…"

"I will get a job" Speaking up finally, Kohaku said reassuringly "I can get one at a grocery store or something, and if I have to, I will go to a community college, I'm sure with my grades I can get some type of scholarship to one. I should be able to pull my own weight for once, that way you can buy back clothing and food for yourself…"

Looking unsure of herself (Sango) Keade spoke up " then it's settled, Sango will live with Kagome and I will let Kohaku stay with me and Kohaku will get a job." Everybody went silent for a couple of moments then said, "Now who wants some tea?"

(Nobody at the table really brought up the fire and what happened so Sango is keeping this to herself for the time being)


	5. Chapter 4 Shippou's Loss

Chapter 4

Sango looked over at the pile of clothing Kagome offered her while she stays with her. There were all different colored skirts, blue, black, gray, and even pink. She thought to herself, unless I get a boyfriend anytime soon, I think I'll stick that pink short skirt back into Kagome's closet. And of course the shirts, there were so many to choose from and Sango already felt like she was intruding by staying here, Kagome shouldn't have had to lend her clothes to her. 'That's it' Sango thought to herself "As soon as my next paycheck comes around I'm going to the mall to get new clothes!'

She even told Kagome not to lend her this much clothing but her exact words were "It'll be just like college when you would lend me your sweat shirts and sweaters so I wouldn't freeze my ass off, not to mention the psychology notes. So just think of it as pay back for all those years you lent me your things."

Right now, Kagome is at Inu's. I really even don't want to think of what there doing, she probably gives him ass, thought Sango. She never actually told Sango flat out that she was having sex with him but one time she went to visit Kagome in her dorm room and found an empty condom wrapper on the floor. So it couldn't have been anyone else either because she lived in a single. She really didn't care though because its her body and she can do what she wants with it but even so it did hurt that the fact that Kagome never actually told her, she was after all her best friend. Sango actually confronted her about, her losing it to him, she said she wanted to tell her but she wasn't sure how she would react. Sango thought she most likely would have done the same thing, they had, after all only new each other for a couple of months at the time. Now she excepted it and understood why she didn't tell her in the first place. Today she not as skeptical about having sex with somebody before marriage. Well, they do love each other and that's good enough for me, thought Sango, but if he ever hurt her, Inu would be in big trouble with her balling her hands into fists but then lost her train of thought when there was a knock at the door.

Sango looked out the door to find no one there but then she looked down to see the most adorable little boy ever with red hair and big eyes. He was wearing a green T-shirt and blue pants. "Hi, I'm Shippou, is Kagome home?"

"Sorry, she out with her boyfriend but she did say she would be back around six…" said Sango

"Well, can I wait with you, I can't find my mommy and daddy." Starting to have tears come about

"Ummmmm, sure" not really sure what to say to this heart broken kid. They sat down on the couch and just stared at the tv.

Sango finally said "How about I make us something to eat, what would you like?"

"Well, I haven't had macaroni and cheese in a while…"

"Okay mac and cheese comin up."

After about thirty minutes of finding and preparing the mac and cheese was cooked, Shippou even helped finding the ingredients. They sat down at a round table in silence at first. Shippou was the first to speak "So how do you know Kagome?"

"Well, I'm her best friend, I've known her since freshmen year at college and I'm staying with her because my apartment burnt down so I have no where else to stay." Said Sango, her voice starting to crack at the end of her sentence

"Ohhh… I know Kagome because she watches me ever so often. I came here cause I don't know where else to go…Are you a doctor too?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, but I'm not like Kagome who treats Leukemia, I actually treat kids like you, like when they have a cold or something."

"Wow you remind me a lot of my mommy, she takes care of me too when I'm sick…"

"Just out of curiosity Shippou, how old are you?"

"Me, I'm seven and three quarters. How old are you?"

"Oh too old, I'm twenty-five"

"Wow, that's just as old as Kagome"

"Shippou, let me ask you something… where do you think your parents went?"

"Well, it happened earlier on today when my mommy and daddy were making me lunch, there was a knock at the door and my daddy answered. He started yelling at me and my mom to run," Shippou started to cry, "My mommy took me into there bedroom, and told me to climb down the fire escape and that she would meet me here, she said no matter what keep running… and I haven't seen them since" Shippou whispered and ran over to the couch where he started crying harder

Sango walked over to the couch and said ever so softly "Its okay, its okay" and "shhhhh" as she took him into her lap "But what happens if my mommy and daddy don't come what if, if, if there d-d-dead? Where will I go, I have no other family?" Crying into her chest

"Shippou, I'm going to let you in on something, my parents died when I was sixteen and I took care of my brother and myself, so if your parents have… passed away, then I will take care of you." Smiling at the boy in her lap who looked up at her and said "Promise?"

"Promise, I'll even pinkie swear on it okay."

"Okay, Thank you Sango"

Just then Kagome walked in. Sango explained what happened with Shippou and she agreed to let him stay with them.

Later that night

"Well, Shippou is sleeping peacefully." Said Sango who was happy Kagome let him stay.

"Sango, is something on you mind because you've seemed I don't know distant today and yesterday…"

Well mine as well start telling her exactly what happened that night and how I feel or else she's going to go ballistic on me if I don't spill my guts now. Well here it goes…


	6. Chapter 5 Get LOW!

Chapter 5

Sango awoke to find herself in a very conformable bed, she looked across the room to outside the window. It was sunrise. Walked out of the bed with a blue tank top and gray pants that Kagome lent her to sleep in. Sango, still a sleepy daze opened her eyes slowly to look out the window. The site she saw was beautiful, because Kagome lived on the top floor of the building all you could do was look into the distance and the way the sun reflected the glass windows of soo many buildings was breath taking.

Kagome knocked on the guest room door to find Sango looking outside. "I was just coming to wake you up" Said a very drowsy Kagome then both of them started laughing at each other, there hair was all over the place

"So you use the shower first Sango and I'll get Shippou ready to take with me…"

"Wait he's not going to school?" Starting wake up a little more at this news Sango said

"Well, for today he's not, we have to find out what happened to his parents and what we can do. I'm also going to speak to Inu and see what he can do for us considering he is a lawyer, so he may suggest a couple of things for us."

"Okay, that's fine I mean I'd rather find out if her parents haven't well passed on yet, we should go to his apartment with Inu later.

"Good idea, well you better go take your shower before I do and you know how long I take…" giggling as she walked out of Sango's room.

Sango walked into the bathroom, she noticed how very girlie it was. Everything was literally pink, the tiles on the floor to the curtains for the shower. Well that's Kagome she thought to herself. Sango personally loved the color purple but would never in her lifetime make the bathroom look that color, maybe more so blue. She was thinking of colors when she took off her shirt standing near the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she had a pretty large chest and wasn't in bad shape her stomach was pretty slim. In fact it looked like she had a four pack. Well that's what she got for doing kickboxing since she was sixteen just to defend herself. A friend of hers actually was the one who taught her that way she wouldn't have to pay for lessons. She looked her back in the mirror. She slowly took of the bandage, which was pretty bloody, but the scar it self was small but very deep. Who ever pulled her of what she fell on did it right on time because she could have died with a punctured lung. And those eyes that are all she could think of the night before, those beautiful blue eyes.

She stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash away all her thoughts. The shower for her was a time to think and mediate. All she was could think about at the moment was Kohaku, she didn't even say good bye to him the day before. She didn't want to. Good bye seems soo permanent, she didn't want it to be permanent at all in fact all she wanted was to hug her brother and say to him, I forgive you and hope that life would just get better. As Kagome used to say 'what hurts you only makes you stronger' and also the fact that she went through all of this in the first place makes her stronger emotionally. Sango fought so hard not to cry, all she's gone through, even if she couldn't do it she wanted to so badly. She decided crying a long time ago wouldn't solve anything that's why she rarely ever did it. Sango stepped out of the shower and wrapped a pink towel around her. Not a surprise that she got the hot pink one, I just hope this doesn't affect Shippou's sexuality she thought to herself giggling.

Sango choose to put on a black skirt that was an inch above the knee and a lilac shirt that was a button down in the front with open toed black shoes. Kagome saw her when she walked out and she was like "Whoa Sango, if any doesn't notice you, then there blind!" laughing she said "thanx"

They walked out the door with a Shippou who was excited as ever to be going with Kagome to work.

At the Hospital

"Well I'm glad to see your looking a little more happy today." Said a smiling Rin

"I'am, I'm staying with Kagome and this most adorable kid ever, Shippou"

"That's good at least but I hate be bearer of bad news but we have to give numerous flu shoots today and also you have 4 patients with other sicknesses, 2 physicals and yeah so we better get to work. "

Walking down the hall, Sango and Rin bumped into a woman who looked very similar to Kagome, knocking all of what Rin and Sango had in there hands.

"Oh sorry, I would help clean up all these papers but I really must go to a very ill patient." Said Kikyo walking away with a smile on her face. Both of them got onto the floor and started picking many different files to patients. Then when Kikyo was half way down the hall she called out to Rin "Tell Inuyasha I said hi!" and kept walking

"Who the hell was that rude bitch?"

"Well, that Sango is what we call Kikyo, a girl who's been after Inuyasha since as long as I can remember but he and Kagome have always been into each other. He never even gave her the time of day but she can't seem to get that through her thick head that he doesn't want her. She even tried to become me and Sess in order to get to him."

"Sess?"

"Oh right you wouldn't know who I was talking about would you now, Sess in Inuyasha's older brother, who I happen to be in love with. We've been going out since I started to work here which was maybe about three years ago."

"Wait your 27, so how old is he?"

"Sess, he's turning thirty in a month?"

"Wow I never knew you went for older men…" Laughing a bit said Sango

"Well I happen to love him, I just wish that he would ask me to marry him already, I mean when I met him, he was my age…"

"Don't worry I'm sure he will…" picking up the last of the papers

"So do I. But I guess I can see why he hasn't, he is way busy with his firm Inuyasha and him started."

"So he's a lawyer too?"

"Yup my boy is soo cute with his suit and tie on although I have to say I'd rather take them off." Laughing at the last part Rin looked over at a very disgusted looking Sango

"WAY TO MUCH INFO!" laughing both of them walked in the children's center to start their long day of work.

As the day progressed, it seemed more and more like Sango was feeling better. Rin had given Sango a $1,000 bonus on top of her usual payment, which was $600. She said that she deserved it but it was of course piety. Although for once Sango was not complaining since she really did need money to get control back over her life. Finally it turned 7 o'clock and it was time to go home

Sango, Rin, Kagome, and Shippou walked out of the hospital together. They decided that they wanted that is Rin and Kagome to take Sango out to the club to get rid of some of the stress and to have some fun. The past couple of days especially with the whole Kohaku thing was rough on Sango. Of course Kagome was the only one who knew the entire story and her lips were sealed, even to Inuyasha.

"But what about Shippou, I mean we cant leave the poor little guy out…" thinking to herself, Sango hadn't been clubbing since her college days, and that was because Kagome dragged her out. She liked it but she wasn't about to get all drunk and get herself raped…

"Oh don't worry I spoke to Keade and she said she would be glad to have him stay with her." Smiling in defeat said Kagome

"Fine, but I don't have anything to wear…" still attempting to get out of it

"Oh don't worry a friend of mine Ayame owns a clothing store made especially for going to the club." Said Rin stepping into the conversation.

They walked to the subway where there sat on the bench Keade. "Hello everyone." Keade said happily. With one last attempt Sango said "Are you sure you want to watch Shippou, I mean I would be glad to just stay with him while Kagome and Rin went. I really don't mind."

"Now, now child, you should go enjoy yourself, I mean you only are young once no go and no more complaints, good bye everyone, come along Shippou you and I will have our own party."

All three girls watched as Keade and Shippou left on the subway

At Chicks

"WAIT, RIN YOUR FRIEND OWNS ONE OF THE HOTTEST STORES IN MANHATTAN?" Screamed Kagome

"Oh did I forget to mention that…"Smiling, Rin walked into the store with the other walking behind her.

"Hello Ayame, how are you?" Said Rin

"Me, I'm fine, how are you and Sess doing."

"Us were doing great, in fact my two friends and I are meeting him and Inuyasha at the club and I was wondering if you could help us with some clothes?"

"OF COURSE!" Squealed Ayame

Ayame went around the store with each one of them picking out clothes that suited their skin tone and body structure. For Rin, she had a nice tummy that was slim so she could wear anything that showed some belly. Kagome on the other hand had nice long legs so she would get a short skirt that showed her nicely tamed legs. And last but not least, Sango, she had the biggest chest out of the group so most of the clothing Ayame gave her were low on her chest, although Sango wasn't to sure about this, the rest of them seemed to cheer her on with the clothes she styled for them. When they walked out of the store, Rin was wearing a top that literally showed all her tummy. It was like a jacket but one that ended just below the chest. It tied there, and the color was white. She also wore low black pants that's showed her red thong in the back. Kagome on the other hand wore a pink dress that was short in length and swooped down in the front. Let's put it this way, it looked like something that you would be able to take off easily. Lastly even though Sango didn't want to wear something so low, she wore a short white skirt and a pink halter-top that tied in the back, it also showed some of her well-toned stomach. The top literally had her boobs hanging out, but Rin, Kagome, and Ayame all said she looked HOTT! She really couldn't complain after all it was three against one.

It was about 9 when they met the boys at the club Stout, one of the hottest clubs in New York… All five of them went in right away considering Sess and Inu both were well known here. Rin and Kagome were already on the dance floor rubbing up against one another. When some more a couple of boys were checking out Kagome and Rin but their boys quickly took hold of there waists to show them whom they belonged to. Sango kind of just stood near the bar watching the four grind (Two and Two). Kagome noticing that Sango was just standing there took her by the hand and brought her to the dance floor. Soon enough boys were coming every which way to watch this girl. Sango grinded with one or two boys for majority of the night. It was about 2 when a new boy came behind her.

They grinded her back to his chest to the song to Stranger in My House by Tamia. In fact Sango didn't even realize that a new boy was behind her till she felt his hands cover her chest then move down over her stomach down to her inner thighs where they stayed. At first Sango didn't mind this because she was to in tune with the music. As the music went,

_I don't understand _

_You look just like the man_

_In the picture by our bed_

_The suspense is pounding and clouding up my head_

_I'm checkin' your clothes _

Sango feels his hands on her breasts, cupping them and Gasping at the feeling 

_And you wear the same size shoe_

_You sleep in his spot _

_And you're driving his car_

_But I don't know just who you are _

_There's a stranger in my house_

_It took a while to figure out_

She leans against his hard rock body 

_There's no way you could be who you say you are_

_You gotta be someone else_

Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that 

_And he wouldn't treat me like you do _

_He would adore me,_

_He wouldn't ignore me_

**He moves his hands down her from her breasts to her thin stomach **

_So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house_

_I'm not sure who you are _

_Don't see your shadow around when you walk_

_Ain't leavin' no kisses _

_Goodbye with no words_

Pushing her back into a very hard member 

_If these walls could talk They would have nothing to tell _

_So what could it be? _

_Is there someone imitating me? _

_Could she be taking my place? _

_Look me in the face_

As he moved his hands to her inner thighs she moaned 

_And tell me that I'm wrong When I say..._

_There's a stranger in my house_

_It took a while to figure out_

_There's no way you could be who you say you are_

He felt her wet and loved the fact that he did this to her 

_You gotta be someone else_

_Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that_

_And he wouldn't treat me like you do_

**They moved with each other down one anothers body**

_He would adore me,_

_he wouldn't ignore me _

_So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house_

_Pop quiz_

_Tell me where we first kissed_

_Tell me where my spot is_

_Tell me if I liked it, loved it_

Sango moved her sweaty arms and hands to hold the back of his neck 

_Or could it be_

_That the stranger is me Have I changed so drastically? _

_Is it I want more for me? _

_And you remain the same _

_There's a stranger in my house _

He moaned as she pushed herself against his body 

_It took a while to figure out _

_There's no way you could be who you say you are _

_You gotta be someone else_

**He licked her neck, which made her shudder **

_Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that _

_And he wouldn't treat me like you do _

_He would adore me,_

_He wouldn't ignore me_

He turned her around, and kissed her… 

_So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house…_

She opened her eyes from the heated kiss to see a guy with the same blue eyes that she once saw before, she wanted to ask him his name and thank him for saving her but she never got the chance. After they stared at one another for a full fifteen seconds, he kissed her hand lightly and walked quickly away towards the door that led out of the club. Sango would have yelled wait had she not been in such a daze at what just happened. Everyone around her was dancing to a new song and all she could do was stare at the back of this mans neck. Before this handsome and mysterious guy walked out he turned and smiled at her and left. The look of shock and yet happiness sent chills up her spine.

Sango ran out of the club where he was and looked up and down the street, the blue eyed man vanished…


	7. Chapter 6 Elevator Doors

Hello everyone! I finally finished writing Chapter 6. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you think! Also i havent been able to recieve peoples emails so instead i will email you back! Hope you like this chapter! once again I ask you to REVEIW!

Chapter 6

Walking out of the club, the five walked to the curb where they would wait for the limo.

"Man Sango, you got down and dirty with that guy!" Said Kagome walking toward the arriving limo.

"What guy?" trying to act like she didn't know what Kagome was talking about said Sango.

"Oh give it up, we saw you lip lock with that soo hott stranger!" Said Rin but then looking over at Sess who gave a growl at the fact that his Rin was even looking at another man, said "you know I only think you in that way…" giving Sess a peck on the cheek.

Inuyasha being oblivious to the entire situation said, "What the hell are you all talking about."

"Oh right, this happened when you went to go get me my margarita…"

"Oh" looking dumbfounded Inuyasha said.

They got into the limo and were on their way to Sess and Rin's place. They lived together or at least that's what they would like you think when they're going to make love. Inuyasha was going back to his place after he dropped of Kagome and Sango. They finally reached her apartment, and the got out. Sango walked up to door and started to talk to the Doorman while Inu and Kagome said their good byes. Kagome finally came to the door looking a little red. Sango of course new her best friend oh to well.

"So Kagome, why are you so blushy?" asked a curious Sango

"Who me, I'm not blushing where would you get that idea…"

"Well, by the look on your face, Inuyasha must have asked you to sleep over." Laughing at the last part Sango looked over at Kagome who looked even more red then before

"Hey, if you must know, well he did but I said that I should stay with you considering Shippou isn't here."

"Please Kagome, I can take care of myself, I don't need a baby-sitter and you know that I hate piety so please for both mine and Inuyasha's sake go have fun…" Smiling at Kagome she gave her a little push in the other direction.

"You sure you will be fine, I can always stay." Turning around Kagome said

"No, I'll be fine now go have fun!" Smiling and taking Kagome's keys, Sango watched as Kagome went back to the limo where Inuyasha had his arms crossed waiting for Kagome to come to her senses. As Kagome stepped back into the limo, Sango yelled out to Inuyasha, "Don't keep her up to late Inu, we have to go to Shippou's tomorrow."

"Who me." Smiling evilly at Sango, Inuyasha stepped into the Limo and before he closed the door, Sango saw Kagome completely red again.

At Night

Sango looked over at the clock to see that it was five am. She'd been home for almost two hours and still even with the drinking and the dancing, she could not fall asleep. At Night

. All she could think about was the blue eyed stranger, He saved her she was sure of it but even so, was it possible that this guy was a stalker, 'I mean come on, he saved me in my apartment, then was at the club tonight too, is it just coincidence or is it fate?' she finally got up and decided to eat something that might calm her nerves. She went into the kitchen where Kagome had made cookies. Chocolate chip to be exact. Sango piled five huge cookies on to her plate then went to the frigde to get milk. The only thing that was in there was organic, 'oh well' Sango thought.

After about an hour more of trying to figure this guy out, Sango finally felt sleepy and went to bed.

At Inu's place at 12pm

"Kagome, time to wake up…" kissing her head lightly Inu whispered. Kagome opened her eyes to see a very nude Inuyasha above her. "Huh?"

"Kagome, we have to get up or I'm sure Sango will kill us for being late to Shippou's place." Rubbing her eyes, Inu took her up bridal style to bathroom where they would shower together. Finally ready, they went over Kagome's place to find Sango washing the dishes.

Kagome's place

"Good morning guys. Did you sleep well?" looking over at Inuyasha who had his mouth full of Raman, Kagome made it for him to go.

"I did." Gulping down the last of the noodles and putting his arm around Kagomes waist. Blushing, Kagome changed the subject

"Shouldn't we go to Shippou's place we have to pick him up at 3 and I'm sure Keade will be pissed if were not on time."

"Yeah, we should be going if were going to make the subway, we have to be their 1:35, or else we'll have to wait till 2:30 for the next one to come." Wiping her hands with the towel, Sango walked over to the door where she put on her sneakers. Her mom always use to say "if you're ever going to walk in the city, always wear comfortable shoes." Hearing the voice of her mother in her head, Sango, Inu, and Kagome left to go catch the subway.

At the Subway

"Hurry Inuyasha, we have to run all the way down the stairs and across the pavement to get the subway. All three of them started sprinting towards there train. Then all of sudden Kagome fell, and Inu picked her up muttering under his breath something about girls and heels. They just made it, out of breath, Sango, Inu, and Kagome sat on the chairs. Being that it was a Saturday in New York City, there were tons of people on the subway. Sango glanced over at a couple who were making out like crazy, then this little girl that had white hair and was really pale. She was sitting while an older woman was holding on the railing with red eyes. She had brown hair that looked to be as long as Sango's when she let her's down. Then glancing around the train again she saw…. 'Wait, it can't be!' She blinked and then the person that she once saw was no longer there. Kagome, who sat snugly on Inu's lap looked over at Sango, she looked like she saw a ghost

"Sango, you okay? You look really pale all of a sudden." Sango jumped a little when she heard Kagome's voice.

"Me, I'm fine, really, I think its just the ride, its making me nauseous." Sango saying all to quick. Kagome didn't believe her for a second, but she didn't press the matter, she would corner her when they were alone.

At Shippou's

Kagome swiftly got her way to the key of the apartment by flirting with the manager, which in turn, Inuyasha punched the guy in the stomach after he made a comment about wanting her number. They walked to the elevator where a man with blue eyes and black hair appeared. Kagome and Inuyasha had been fighting at the time about the guy hitting on her when this happened. It was the same guy from that night when she was in her apartment and at the club as well, he was wearing a hat that said Fetex and a brown color cover up, but before she could even say anything to him, he closed the door immediately. Sango pressed the button to the elevator so many times her hand started to hurt.

Sango who suddenly started banging on the elevator door and cursing loudly got both Inuyasha and Kagome's attention. Kagome said "why the hell are you banging on the elevator?"

"Because, I just saw the guy that saved me." Sango said. She looked up at the numbers above the elevator, they stopped on level three. With out a moment to lose, Sango ran to the stairs and ran up three levels. She was opposite of the elevator, the blue eyed man stared straight at her but then the door closed. The entire time both were staring at each other, Sango failed to see the two huge black plastic bags on either side of him. She ran forward and tried to open the door, but couldn't.

Suddenly, the door reopened and a man that had the little sticker on his shirt that read Koga. He had black hair and was fairly tall. Pretty much he was towering poor Sango. He was wearing the exact same thing that the other man was wearing. Sango spoke "Hey, what happened to the man that was just in the elevator?"

"What man in the elevator?" Looking seriously at this young woman.

"I just saw a man that was from Fetex as well, where is he?" Sango said starting to get a little irritated because she knew what she saw and she saw the man that saved her!

"Sorry miss, but I'm the only one who is on duty in this apartment building and now if you don't mind I have to go give this to…" Koga, looked straight ahead to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Kagome and Inuyasha just walked up the final stairs to see a pretty handsome man looking at Kagome with googly eyes. Not to mention Sango could have sworn she saw him drooling He dropped the package that was in his hands and ran over to Kagome. He kneeled on one knee and started kissing her hand like there was no tomorrow. Inuyasha of course pushed Koga away from Kagome,

"What the in seven hells do you think your doing?" Holding Koga by the collar in the air.

"Well I don't seem to hear the pretty woman over there complaining." 'oh boy now he's in for it' thought Kagome smacking her head

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY, THAT PRETTY WOMAN HAPPENS TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Screaming Inuyasha said.

"I suppose then, she is not getting what she wants out of your relationship because she seemed to be enjoying h-herself." Gasping for air at the end of his sentence.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Inuyasha threw Koga to the side and started punching him in the stomach which Koga then kicked Inuyasha in the balls. Kagome and Sango just stared at them feeling skepticism that any of this was happening in the first place.

Inuyasha fell to the ground in pain. Koga felt that this was the time to strike so he rammed his head into Inuyasha making both of them smash into the wall. While Koga was down, Inuyasha punched Koga's nose making it bleed. Then Inuyasha still in pain from a blow to his lower parts kneed Koga in the balls. Koga then fell back on to his butt, from the first attempt to stand up again. He then punched Inuyasha in the jaw where he started to have a bloody lip. Kagome finally could not take the amount of blood and hatred going on between the two. She stepped in front of Inuyasha and was facing Koga.

"Please stop, I don't know you, but I don't want to see blood shed on my account." Said Kagome soft

Inuyasha of course had to get in on the conversation and voice his opinion and said "That's right mangy wolf, you heard my girlfriend, she belongs to me and only me." Smiling but then almost instantly did he regret what he said when he saw the look on Kagome's face.

Kagome turned around and said politely but at the same time adding harshness at the end of each word. "I'm not you property, I choose to be going out with you and for saying that in the first place, I'm not sleeping over for one entire week!" Inuyasha tried to speak but was at a loose of words, because he knew he wouldn't be able to change her opinion. Kagome strut past both immature men, took the key out of her purse and walked over to 3D, the door of Shippou's parents.

Koga surprisingly walked in with the other three. Koga then said noticing the looks on there faces that he had a package for the people living here and that in fact he did know them so he wanted to drop by and say hello. Sango who had picked up the package didn't even remember seeing a return address let alone an address.

Inside 3D

They walked in the door and looked around. Sango called hello is anyone here. Inuyasha then stomped over to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean up a bit. Kagome said to him immediately "What the hell do you think your doing, for all we know they could be in the bedroom or the kitchen!"

"Yeah right, no one is here at all, and plus you know the brats parents, I'm sure if they were here which there not, they wouldn't mind us borrowing some things." Giving a cocky smile showing that Kagome had been defeat. Kagome of course didn't give up and started saying that it doesn't matter if they knew her or not, this was way beyond knowing people, it was trespassing! They could be arrested! Inuyasha of course then said "well being a lawyer, I could have us out of jail with in hours." That made Kagome even more angry, and she said "That's it no sex for TWO WEEKS!" but Inuyasha being ready for her to say it this time, said "Like you could last two weeks, honey you want me all the time and you know that you would eventually give into those urges…" Blushing furiously, Kagome walked over to the what appeared to be the bedroom door. In between Kagome and Inuyasha arguing, Sango had been trying to open the door.

Koga all of a sudden, walked out of the apartment with out so much as a word. But nobody at the time being really noticed this. Inuyasha, staring at both girls who were now trying to ram there shoulders into the door pushed them aside and knocked it down himself. It looked like it was a piece of cake compared to what the girls were trying to do. Kagome thought, 'that poor door it never had a chance with Inuyasha here.'

They walked in and immediately they smelt bleach. They walked along side the bed where what the stain looked to be water or something clear as the stain. But instantly, all three of them knew what it was that the person had tried to take out.

Blood…

Sango covered her mouth. Kagome started to cry. Inuyasha even looked a little down for the kid. He lost his parents at such a young age, Sango thought to herself. At least she had them for sixteen great years. Even Kohaku had them for eight. That's a lot better then five years, the years of a childhood that just went down the drain. How would they tell this little boy that his parents were dead? It was easy to see that tonight when they saw him, telling him this would not be easy. Sango walked over to her best friend who had already ran out of the room and was crying hysterically on the couch into Inuyasha shoulder, he whispering words of comfort to her. She walked over to her, and sat on the couch next to Kagome. They cried together for a full twenty minutes. They decided to leave and take a few of Shippou's toys and clothes with them. They finally made one check over the apartment, Sango looked over at the dresser that once belonged to Shippou's parents in their bedroom. She looked at the picture. It was with Shippou and his parents at the beach. His mother had him covered in a towel while his father was giving his wife a kiss one the cheek. She took it, even if he lost his parents at a young age, he should still have a picture to remember them. Sango wish she did. Just thinking of her parents brought tears to her eyes again. It was a drunk driver that killed their parents.

_Flash back_

"_Sango, Sango, when are mommy and daddy going to come home. I miss them." Said a teary eyed Kohaku. "They will be home soon, I promise." They went out that night because it was their seventieth anniversary. Giving him a huge bear hug they went to bed… It was late into the night and raining hard no less. Kohaku had been sleeping in Sango's bed because he was so scared of the thunder. Sango heard a knock at the door around 11:30. She got up lazily and walked over to the front door. She couldn't understand why her parents had there key with them, instead of waking them up oh well she thought to herself. She looked through the little peep whole, but it was not her parents but instead a woman of an age that looked as young as nineteen. She asked loudly "Who is it?" "Police, open up." Came a harsh voice. Sango debated for a couple of moments weather this man was telling the truth. She finally opened the door reluctantly. She stood in the entrance of the door; She said to her "are you Sango Taijva?" "…Yes…" Sango had already started to break down. In the back of her head she thought this was a bad dream. Then finally told her "I'm sorry to say, your parents…, they died in a car accident by a drunk driver." Sango fell to the ground, tears coming from her eyes. All she could think was this was a bad dream, over and over she said Wake up Sango this isn't real. Sango felt the officers hand touch her shoulder and she came back to reality this was no dream, this was life…_

_End of Flashback_

Sango suddenly realized that she had been holding this framed photo against her heart. She walked out of the bedroom to the family room where Kagome and Inuyasha had been waiting for her. Inuyasha had already called to cops. By the time they were done packing up all of Shippou's things, a cop had arrived. Strangely, Sango had thought she recognized her. But at the time she didn't think anything of it. This cop, Kagura, had taken their notes down and allowed them to take the things with them. Inuyasha being the lawyer especially thought this was strange not taking it for possible evidence, but thought if they could get away with it then great, not to mention the fact that there was only one cop there. They finally finished and walked silently to the street. Inuyasha took it upon himself to call a cab so they would get their quick instead going through the hassle of trying to catch the subway.

At Keades

They walked in, a full two hours late, but Kagome informed Keade what had happened. She completely understood. The real hard part was telling Shippou that his parents were no longer there. No longer able to hold him, or dry his tears, or laugh with him as they tickled him to death.

Sango thought, going through the experience she should do it, so after a quiet dinner, she took aside and explained to him what happened. She wanted Kohaku to be their too, to help because he had also gone through such a dramatic experience when he was a kid too but just her luck, Keade said he was at work at the Supermarket. Shippou at first held back but then he cried into her stomach for what felt like forever. She made soothing sounds for him, which eventually made him fall asleep. She put him on the bed that Keade had made up for him. She nearly walked out the door when she heard a faint voice say her name. "Sango, will I be able to stay with you, I don't want to live with my uncle Onigumo, even though my mommy and daddy trusted him I feel better living with you and Kagome..." Sango thought about it for a few seconds then said, "Shippou, I'm sure you will be able to live me and Kagome," 'Inuyasha I think will be helpful' thought Sango, "Now get some rest, tomorrow, we are moving in all your things.

Kagome and Inuyasha's room

Kagome put her hand on his crouch and rubbed it gently. Inuyasha moaned so loud that Sango yelled, "do it some other time!" But despite that Kagome continued to rub it with her skilled hands. Inuyasha was getting harder by the second and then suddenly she stopped. He opened his eyes to see an evil smirk on Kagome's face. "Now think you can last two weeks without sex?" she walked out the door leaving Inuyasha stunned.

At an unknown warehouse

"Black Purinsu, you have done well. But I have another task for you to do, the girl Sango, she must die." Said Narku staring at this man with a 6'2 tall figure. Black Purinsu said, "Must she die… She is just an innocent girl."

Narku said, "That may be true, but she has information that is valuable to me, and I want it. You will retrieve it for me. Take any approach you want but in the end remember she will come to an end. The jewel will be destroyed, we have no other choice." Black Purinsu turned around but then Narku said, "Trust me, have I ever let you down, when I say that this jewel is vile to anyone that gets it, it can't I repeat it cant get into the wrong hands! Send in the thunder brothers, then you may leave." Black Purinsu walked out the door, and the thunder brothers walked in. I have a job for you to go to the supermarket on twenty sixth street and pick up some bagels, cream cheese, and Kohaku. Once they left, Narku said quietly to himself, "the only person that will get to use its power is me…" he smirked evilly


	8. Chapter 7 Never Enough

Chapter 7

**8pm Sunday**

(They spent the night at Keade's)

"Sango, what are we having for dinner?" asked Shippou carrying all his stuffed animals to his new room. Kagome at the moment had been cleaning out her study for Shippou. "Ummm… how bout I order some pizza for us. Is one pepperoni and one pineapple okay with you Shippou?"

"That sounds sooo good, I love pineapple!" Smiling up at Sango. Sango then grabbed the phone and walked into the study where Kagome nearly had everything put in boxes. Lucky for them Inuyasha had lifted Kagome's desk into the family room for them. Just thinking of lifting that big old real wood desk gave her a headache. She knocked on the door and said "Kag, can I come in?"

"Sure Sango."

"Well, I'm ordering pizza, is one pepperoni and one pineapple okay?"

"EWW! Pineapple sucks! But I know how you and Shippou love it so whatever, that sounds good." Sango dialed the number to Domino's which wasn't that far from where they lived but they still would have it delivered. Kagome and Sango always use to love seeing those hott delivery boys.

When Shippou saw a pizza car pull up across the street, Sango took the money her and Kagome had split and headed for the down stairs, what she didn't know was the delivery boy was already dead another person would be delivering there pizza's. As Sango came out from the elevator, a man with a mustache that had his black hair in a braided ponytail and then there was another guy sitting in the car that was big in weight, green and had no hair what so ever. When Sango went to the man that was holding the pizza's had on his shirt a name tag that read, Hiten. Just as Sango was about to open the door Shippou ran out of the elevator towards her and said "WAIT, I HAVE A COUPON!" At first Hiten held his breath thinking this child had recognized him, but thankfully didn't. This though also saved him the trouble of asking this woman if she'd seen a little boy by the features Shippou had. Shippou walked over to Sango giving her the coupon, he himself was huffing and puffing from running up to her.

Sango looked at the coupon and said two dollars off of any pizza with one topping if you bought one already. She took away two dollars from the cash in her hand and gave the man $15. Darn plus tip, so she added back the two bucks, not much of a discount if you ask me, she thought.

"Here you go." Smiling at the handsome man except for that mustache, he really needed to shave it, he would look so much better without it. Just as Hiten was about to leave, Shippou said "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" At this point Sango had already turned to walk in the other direction but turned back when she noticed Shippou wasn't coming.

Hiten had too turned in the other direction thinking he could get away with it. He turned towards Shippou, and said, "I don't think so… I have never seen you in my life" and walked towards the car where the bald guy was giving Shippou a glare. They drove away. Just as Shippou was about to turn towards Sango, he did a double take… there was too, another pizza truck across the street. This seemed peculiar, but then he remembered. The pizza truck he saw did park across the street! But then it could be another delivery, he decided not to tell Sango, because it seemed the truck was moving and plus they did get there pizza.

**In the middle of the night.**

Shippou could not shake the thought that he saw Hiten before, it was already Midnight and considering he was starting school again tomorrow he should have been asleep a long time agoThen it hit him, Shippou had seen him before because he was the guy at his parents apartment the day the supposedly died! He was so sure of it! Just as he was getting out of bed, he decided to tell Sango and Kagome in the morning. If they knew he was up this late, Kagome especially, they'd have a fit!

**The next morning**

Shippou discussed this with both Kagome and Sango but both thought he was seeing things, no pizza boys could have killed his parents. As much as he tried to convince them, it was useless. Shippou would just wait and see if he could ever find proof that Hiten and that bald dude were responsible for his parent's deaths. He ate his ego waffles silently and watched Kagome and Sango rush around the apartment for papers, keys, and of all things, makeup. They finally were ready to go and since today was Kagome's day to take Shippou to school, they left first. Between the both of them, Kagome had Monday's and Wednesday's and Sango had Tuesday's and Thursday's they would split Friday's to who ever didn't go the week before. But lucky for Kagome she had a meeting so Sango would take Friday this week. Sango grabbed her jacket being that it was Fall and it could get a little nippy outside. When Sango finally was ready she wore an orange shirt that was low cut enough for a white shirt underneath. She then wore caches. Then her black jacket.

She went around the corner to a Starbucks where everyone was packed in this tiny shop. She figured since the hospital was only a couple of blocks away, she would grab some coffee for Rin and cocoa for herself. As soon as she stepped in the shop she regretted it. Everyone under the sun was there including numerous people from the hospital. Apparently nobody like hospital food and that included coffee. She got in line behind a mother and a little girl. Both blondes. This line is going to take forever, thought Sango. In fact the line was almost to the entrance. One step forward, man with shades stepped up behind her. She tried not to look back and make it obvious that she was looking but apparently the guy noticed because he had a grin on his face. He whispered in her ear, "Always try to act like your looking at something else when your actually staring at somebody?" Giving her another famous grin he seemed to have. She stood there with blush on her face and tried to just keep a straight face but at the moment she felt like an idiot for staring. The line moved up and she decided just to look forward, and maybe by any chance this guy would forget her. But just her luck that would never happen.

Finally after all that she was the next to get served. Sango was looking at the menu for what to get Rin when the guy behind her who had been quite for almost the entire time, put his hand on her ass and started rubbing it. Sango turned flush red at this she turned around and smacked him knocking off his shades. Then she realized why she thought she had recognized him. He was the guy that saved her and the guy who she was dancing with that night at the club! She was suddenly knocked out of her train of thought when somebody called out "Miss, your next."

Sango stuttered looking towards the blue eyed stranger. "I-I…" then another voice came into her ear before she ordered. "Are you usually this articulate? Or is it just the fact that the man who saved you is standing right behind you." Trying to ignore him, Sango walked over to the register where she ordered a Frappuccino for Rin and White-hot Chocolate for her self. The man once again stood behind her and groped her. She grabbed the person next to hers order because hers was not yet done and threw hot green tea on his pants. "Better get yourself cleaned up you just had an accident." His face was pure hilarity. His eyes were wide as ever and his mouth in a huge o type shape. But he would have the last laugh. Just as Sango was taking her drinks, he grabbed her arm and said loud enough for the entire room to hear. "You know you didn't mind it when I was touching you all over at the club that night, and when I mean all over, I mean all over. Trust me when I say she has the body of a Goddess!" Smiling to the man beside him. Sango was so embarrassed the only thing she could think of was kneeing him right where it hurt. So she did, right in front of the crowed and once again his face turned the way it did when he had hot tea in his lap but red as well, he bent down holding his crotch and staring at her. She walked out of Starbucks where she let out a huge sigh not believing that she just kneed the guy that saved her! Not to mention she would have to find a new place to get her white-hot chocolate! 'Today' she thought to herself 'was going to be a long day!'

**At the hospital**

She walked in feeling so frustrated that all she wanted to do was take it out on a punching bag. 'How dare he even touch and make fun of me in front of all those people! I'll never be able to live it down!" Sango walked down the hall to where Rin's office was. She figured since she brought Rin coffee, she could talk to her all about what just happened. Just as she entered the room she immediately turned red.

Sess was all over Rin, kissing her neck on the patient table. And Rin seemed to be in pure bliss. Sango nearly dropped her hot chocolate because she could have sworn that she heard Sess growl. He suddenly stopped and said to Rin who still had her eyes closed "We have company." Rin opened her eyes to see a very flustered Sango.

"Oh… sorry Sango, I'll see you later Sess." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, then he left. Sango stood against the wall, while Sess walked past her and said, "Next time please KNOCK!" he walked out without another word.

"Sorry bout that, Sess has been under a lot of stress lately with his and Inu's firm. They have been trying to get this guy on murder, but they can't prove it…"

"That's okay, I really am sorry now that I didn't knock oh well, I brought you a Frappuccino if you still need you wake up call or did Sess already give it to you." Smiling Sango took a gulp of her hot chocolate. Rin on the other hand was blushing, and said " thanks for the coffee…" still blushing she walked behind her desk and sat down. "Well don't get use to it though, because I don't ever want to walk in on your little private time with Sess again. And also…." The rest was history. Sango told Rin everything about the blue eyed stranger and how he hit on her, and how she kicked him in the balls. Normally she would have told Kagome first but since she couldn't get into contact with her, she decided that she had to tell someone and Rin being the next best choice, she did.

Later that day, Kagome and her caught up with some lunch. Kagome thought it was best if Sango just forget about it and go on an actual date with Inuyasha's best friend. Kagome hadn't seen him since he left town when they were about thirteen. Inuyasha still kept in contact though and have still remained best friends. Although Sango absolutely hated blind dating but she figured since she can never show her face again in that coffee shop, meaning she would never see the blue eyed stranger again, she would go on this date. Plus, if she didn't Kagome would pull her by the roots of her hair to go. "This Friday, is when it is, and you and I are going to the mall tonight to get something to wear!" Well when that was said and done, Sango finished the rest of the day with hope that this blind date business would go well, hopefully the guy was actually good looking!

**At the Mall**

Kagome and Sango went straight to the dresses in Macy's right away. They usually had all the things that they wanted. Kagome tried on so many dresses that Sango felt like if she didn't pick one, she'd die of boredom. Kagome finally picked one, which was a black strapless that came down to about the knees if not a couple centimeters higher. And just in the middle of the waistline was a silver brooch that just gives it some bling. As for Sango she was feeling surprisingly daring considering she chose one that a purple French dress. A cascading ruffle on one side and was a strapless gown. Also it has a back slit going down reaching the butt. With Sango's body in this, no guy could resist her. At least that's what Kagome said. So they walked out and picked up Shippou from Keade's. Once again Shippou was left with the old trusted woman. It seemed like the week flew by because before Sango could even say blind date, it was Friday.

Friday at Kagome's apartment 

Sango finally got home from one of the longest days of her life! First she was out that morning and forgot her umbrella and by the time she wanted to go back to her apartment it wouldn't have been worth it. Then a little baby with the stomach virus came in and vomited all over her new shirt that she bought at the mall while buying her dress for that night. On top of that apparently she left her wallet at home so she had to borrow money from Rin to get lunch. Then finally just as she was walking home and thought the day couldn't get any worse, a taxi comes over and splashes her with muddy water while its raining horribly!

Once she got home she honestly wished that she didn't have to go on this date but apparently Kagome wouldn't ever let her out of it. The only way is she would have to die and even then Kagome would still drag her body to the restaurant. Well she thought about this while she was in the shower. Her time to think. She always felt that when taking a shower it always rinsed away her fears. But then once she wrapped that towel around herself, everything was back. The hard day she had just seemed like it was going to get worse with this blind date. Well there was nothing she could do about it now, all she could do was hope for the best. She put on the dress that made her look so damn sexy. It fit all the right curves. Kagome's too was so good looking on her, Sango was sure Inuyasha would have one thought for the entire night. That would be SEX! Well they put on their makeup, which mainly consisted of eye shadow and some lip-gloss. Although before Sango and Kagome left, she handed her some condoms and said "you'll thank me for this later." Sango left the room while Kagome stood in the doorway looking completely red. Since it was raining so hard Inuyasha took his Jaguar with the girls in it, the other guy would meet them at the restaurant. Originally he planned that they would walk but since the horrible weather, they couldn't.

At Ruby Foo (A really, really expensive Chinese restaurant in the Upper East Side) 

Just as Sango thought, Inuyasha couldn't seem to think of anything else but sex because then entire ride to the restaurant, he needed to open a couple of buttons on his suit and loosen his tie a bit. Kagome on the other hand had also seemed to notice this because she was blushing like crazy. Majority of the ride Sango tried to focus outside of the car where the rain was. When they finally reached it, Sango let out a sigh of relief that she was out of the Sex Driven CAR!

They walked inside where the waiter asked if they had reservations. Kagome had to be right because this man that was their waiter was eyeing her the entire time like a kid in a candy store. When they finally were seated, Inuyasha's best friend was not there. At first Sango thought she was going to be stood up, but then Inuyasha's cell rang. At first it started off as low.

Then suddenly this booming noise of noise came from his pocket. He reached in and looked at the number. He didn't recognize it so he didn't pick it up.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean

At first he seemed completely sure that he wouldn't answer it but then Kagome kicked him in the shin because people were starting to look. He would have pressed ignore but it was a new cell so he didn't know how. This old lady was giving a look for disturbing her dinner so Inuyasha gave her a glare too and let it ring once more. He finally picked up after everyone in the restaurant went back to eating, Inuyasha screamed in the phone

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" that made everyone once again stare at there table which happened to be near the center of the room so everyone was looking in the direction. Kagome and Sango both held there menu's in front of their face to conceal who they were. If anything they were going to act like they don't know this person. Then after about another two minutes of him talking on the phone, Inuyasha finally said "Fine and get your ass over here as fast as it takes!" once again everyone was staring Inuyasha though said "WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL YOU LOOKING AT, THE SHOWS OVER GET BACK TO FUCKING EATING!" Kagome once again kicked him in the shin and said sorry to the rest of the people around her.

Once the guy finally had arrived, Kagome and Sango were in the lady's room to freshen up a bit, in the mean time there appetizer, egg rolls was sitting on the table along with Inuyasha's best friend.

When they returned, Sango couldn't even speak, all she could do was point at him and stare wide eyed with her mouth open at him. Then she said "KAGOME, I think we need to use the lady's room again and before she could ask why Sango was dragging her by the arm back to the lady's room.

IN THE LADY'S ROOM

"Sango, what the hell is up with you? Why did you make us leave the table so quickly when Miroku finally showed up?" Staring at Sango like she was insane Kagome added, "You could have waited to tell me that he's hott!" Smiling said Kagome.

Sango said, "You're kidding me right! KAGOME HE'S THE GUY FROM THE FIRE, THE CLUB AND COFFEE SHOP! I'M SO FUCKING SCREWED! A. HE'S A PERV, B. I KNEED HIM IN THE BALLS, C. HE'S A COMPLETELY FULL OF HIM SELF, AND DID I MENTION HE'S A PERV!" looking a little red in the face, Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder and said

"Listen, your going to make it through this dinner whether you like it or not and plus as I seem to remember I kneed him so much when were teenagers that he couldn't have sex if he even wanted to for weeks at a time… don't worry he's not a bad person you'll be fine and plus Inu knows that he's a perv so if he makes any moves on you, you can knee him or Inu can take care of him." Smiling, Kagome dragged her out of the bathroom. Honestly Sango considered going through the window in the bathroom but once Kagome pulled her near the door she couldn't even if she wanted to.

**AT THE TABLE WITH INU AND MIROKU**

"So you really groped her?" Miroku nodded his head with a huge grin on his face. "No wonder she looked like she would die on the spot when she saw you, dude you really cant just keep groping woman randomly, you know that. Trust me when I say Sango slaps DAMN HARD! One time I remember a guy giving her a squeeze on her breasts and well trust me when I say that guy would not have made it out alive if I weren't there. Poor guy, just trust me when I say you have your work cut out for you if you like her that much." Miroku would have responded but Kagome and Sango were walking back to the table. Miroku was almost drooling at the sight of Sango, so much that she actually started to blush a bit. Sango honestly didn't trust his hands but too bad for Sango that this table was square, so there was no way to get away from him.

Miroku got down on one knee when she sat and kissed Sango's hand "I don't think we have been properly introduced, my name is Miroku. Will you Bear my children."

Sango pulled away her hand away while blushing like mad. She wiped her hand against her dress. They sat down and then a waiter came by asking for their drinks. Kagome ordered a white wine, Inu a beer as well as Miroku and Sango a Shirley temple. Unfortunately for Miroku, the waiter happened to be a woman so Miroku happened to caress her ass. Sango, who had at once been slightly jealous, slapped Miroku. Miroku thought to himself, Inuyasha was right, this girl was going to be tough to let him be even her friend yet alone a willing sex slave for her. (LOL)

By the end of the night, it seemed like everything went pretty well at least as well as it could have gone. Sango learned that he was a businessman who traveled a lot but finally decided to move to New York where Inu and Kagome were. In total Sango slapped Miroku four times for touching the waiter then another three times for touching her! But just her luck, Inuyasha's apartment was about a block away from the restaurant so Inu didn't feel like driving all the way back to there apartment considering Kagome was spending the night. Also Inu wanted to see the perv maybe get whipped into shape with Sango on his back. So only choice Sango had was to leave with Miroku, it was still raining so she couldn't just walk home, especially since this dress cost her nearly $300! She had no choice she would HAVE to ride with the perv…

On the way out Kagome took Sango aside and said, "I think you may need this more then I do," walking away to Inuyasha, Kagome left Sango completely red. Noticing her redness Miroku thought 'how can she be so red and me not doing it.' He walked over to her where he saw the little packets of condoms in her hand, at first she tried to hide them but he grabbed them when he pinched her butt. She yelped and slapped him across the face. Miroku though seemed to have a smile on his face regardless "Why Sango, if you wanted me so much, you should have just asked, but I have to tell you, these are too small we would need extra large…" Sango blushed even redder down to her neck. 'If large wouldn't fit, and he needed e-extra large, he must be HUGE!' Sango walked away to where his car was and waited for him to unlock the door.

Miroku unlocked and opened the door for Sango who surprisingly said "thank you."

**AT Kagome's and Sango's apartment**

It took them about forty five minutes to get to Kagome's and her apartment and it was only a couple blocks away! But then also considering it was a Friday night in Manhattan no less it would have been crowed. Plus the whether just seemed to be getting worse every second. They had passed at least two car accidents on their way. Sango seemed to be so concentrated on his hands because when she looked out the window he started rubbing her inner thigh. Sango of course blushed and smacked him even harder so she then had no choice but to watch his hands the entire way back. Miroku surprisingly knew lyrics to the song Name by Goo Goo Dolls. Soon enough she was singing herself. It would have been one of those moments had he not put his hand on her inner thigh again at the end of the song. She slapped him once more, and finally they entered the parking lot for her apartment.

She got out without even saying good bye to him. Miroku though had other plans and got out as well. She walked past the place where you would pay if you were staying but then turned around when she noticed Miroku walking two feet behind her. He walked up to the booth where you paid and asked how much it was to stay the night. $120 said the person. Miroku took out his wallet and gave the man a hundred-dollar bill and on twenty, the man sitting there was amazed that this man had flat out hundreds in his wallet. Sango though, came storming over and said, "Please give him back his money, he will not be spending the night here."

"Why dear, what do you mean, you know you want me just as much as I want you. I promise I'll be good if I stay." Giving her the best puppy eyes he could, winked at the guy in the booth and took hold of Sango's waist and pulling her towards the elevator. She tried to protest but Miroku said "if you talk then I'll have to make out with you right here in front of that old couple over there." She quieted not wanting to be any more embarrassed that night. He gave her another famous grin and ushered her into the elevator. When they got to the top floor where her apartment lay, she put the key in the door but then said, "Miroku if you don't behave then I will not let you spend the night here. I mean understand its raining really hard and this city is boxed in with a lot of cars but you will have to keep your hands to yourself. Promise?"

"I can try but with you Sango that is so hard…" taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. She turned towards the door once more so he wouldn't see her blush and walked in.

"If you seriously intend to spend the night, you can sleep on the couch. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll give you some blankets to cover up with." She walked away to her room. Miroku noticed that she didn't close the door fully and saw her take off her dress. He saw how thin she truly was and how large her chest was. The chest that he once touched and made her feel so good. He wanted to do that again but he knew that he would have to earn her trust to do that. She looked up and saw that a crack in the door was open wide enough to see Miroku's face looking straight at her. She yelled out "PERV!" throw a shoe at him and slammed the door shut. Miroku chuckled to himself, he never met a woman that wouldn't give into him almost right away. She was certainly a challenge one that Miroku intended to take on and win her over.

Sango came out with a pink tank top and long pj pants on. They had little kisses on them. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Miroku on the other hand decided that he would change right out in the open. The only thing he usually slept in was nothing but for now he would have to leave on his boxers.

When Sango came out and she immediately blushed full red. She hadn't remembered the last time she'd seen a guy without a shirt or pants on. He had a six pack no less. Sango almost was drooling at the sight of him shirtless and with just red boxers on. He had a really nice tanned body, all in the right places and you could tell with those abs and the way he eats which was a lot, he worked out. Sango snapping out of her trance walked over to the linen closet and gave blankets to Miroku. It was already 11:30 and being that she had a long day she decided for once she would go to bed early. Tomorrow she would ask him about how he saved her and so on. She told him good night and left to her room where she lay silently in her bed, looking up at the ceiling and thinking that she finally met the guy that saved her, he was a pervert no less, but she couldn't help thinking that even if he was, he had a side to him that she could get along with him. It was ll: 55 when she finally fell asleep.

Miroku had taken off his boxers once she left and lay on a really conformable couch with a blanket up to his lower abs. He thought about Sango and how much he would love to get to know her better and her body, he thought pervertedly. He decided that in the morning he would try to have a serious conversation with her and hopefully ask her for another date.

**IN the middle of the night **

"Sango, I love you so much, please come back to me."

Mother, Father, please don't leave me! "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Miroku shoot up from the couch and ran over to Sango's room hearing her scream but then realized there was a draft so he went back for his boxers. He nearly fell over trying to put them on in a rush. He ran into her room, he thought she was in danger or something but she was having nothing more then a nightmare. He walked over to her and climbed onto the queen-size bed. She was twisting and turning so much and sweating bullets. He lay down next to her and pushed her to him saying in her ear, "Its okay, its okay, I'm here, I'm here." Sango awoke to see Miroku next to her whispering 'It's okay' to her. She cried into his chest and said silently "why did they have to leave, why?" he held her close to him and wiped away her tears. About half-hour later she fell back asleep. She still in his arms decided that he would just stay there. He actually liked the fact of holding her like this and being right next to her. Feeling like he could protect her and that she was his. 'His, that sounds nice, His Sango.' Watching her for another five minutes as if afraid to let her go, he too fell asleep. In the morning they would have a lot to talk about but for now, the only thing he could think of was being next to this beautiful girl…

Authors NOTE: Guys, you have to give me some credit, this chapter took forever and still out of hundreds of hits no one has reviewed! PLEASE REVIEW! I do want to know what you think, i mean i understand that most are really just reading it for the lemon but thats not coming for a while so just a heads up its a lot of lime for now but honestly PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! its so annoying that i have so many hits but yet no one will tell me what they like or dislike about my story so you know what I'm gonna say it once more okay PLEASE REVIEW ASAP!


	9. Chapter 8 Date Me You Fool

WELL, thanx to everyone who reveiwed i really do thank you! This is the next chapter oh and for the songs i should tell you,in the first chapter,The song I'll try is by JonathaBrooks, its from Peter Pan Return toNeverland, and at the club its from Tamia,stranger in my house, Inu's ring tone on his phoneis Linkin Park Breaking the Habitso yeah thought i let you know! READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ON THE BOTTOM!ITS REALLY IMPORTENT ABOUT THE UPDATING FOR THIS! Anyway its page shorter then the last but yeah its still long! Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Sango's Apartment 

'Hmmmmm, wonder what time it is.' Sango thought as she slowly awakened to see the usual window she had become accustomed to now. She opened her eyes fully to see the buildings that lay in skyline of her view. 'She decided that she slept in long enough most likely, so she would get up. She tried to slide over to the edge of the bed but she couldn't. Something was holding her back. Her eyes quickly looked down to her waist where an arm and hand were holding her in place. Suddenly, the arm seemed to pull her closer to them. She turned her head to see Miroku sleeping next to her. Not to mention him without a shirt on.

"MIROKUUUUU!" Sango screamed. As she took back the blanket to her chest. Miroku shoot up from where he was laying and said "What is it Sango, what's wrong?"

"MIROKU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED? YOU PERV, YOU TRIED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME DURING MY SLEEP DIDN'T YOU?" Whacking him in the head with her pillow.

"Wait Sango this isn't what it looks like! I was comforting you last night when you had a bad dream!" Sango didn't even listen. And even if she did it went in one ear and out the other. Sango smacked Miroku in the head once again. Miroku said "WAIT SANGO YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Miroku backed out of the bed and the situation went from bad to worse. Sango immediately blushed full red. Miroku looked down and understood why she was blushing so hard. Miroku had nothing on. He grabbed his boxers from the bed and turned the other way for some privacy. He turned back around to see that Sango had a pillow in her hand. "NOW TELL ME, WHAT YOU DID TO ME LAST NIGHT? IF YOU DON'T TELL THE TRUTH, I'LL WHACK YOU SO HARD THAT YOU WON'T WAKE UP FOR HOURS!"

"SANGO, PLEASE LISTEN ALL I DID WAS COMFORT YOU LAST NIGHT YOU WERE HAVING A BAD DREAM. I was sleeping when I heard you scream so I ran in to find you twisting and turning. I came over and held you. That was it. You fell asleep in my arms and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I promise that I didn't do ANYTHING!"

Sango stood there, thinking, then she finally remembered, he had come in when she was having a bad dream, and she cried to him in his arms. "Okay, that's true but why were you… nude?" Sango slightly blushed at the fact of what she just said and then turned even redder when the image of Miroku with out a shirt or boxers on. She felt like such a loser that she didn't remember in the first place.

Miroku cleared his throat and said, "Well you see, I usually sleep without any hem clothes on. So last night I woke up in the middle of the night because I was so uncomfortable and took them off. I SWEAR I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" Noticing Sango's face of skepticism. "I really was planning to wake up before you and put them back on."

Sango suddenly threw the pillow at him.

"OW SANGO WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Rubbing his head Miroku said.

"Easy, For sleeping nude next to me!" Sango said raising her voice a tad bit.

"HA, you know you liked what you saw!" Miroku said with his oh so famous grin of male ego. Sango on the other hand blushed furiously and turned around walking towards the bathroom. She said "Don't come in, or I'll kill you! I'm going to take a shower then I can make us some breakfast, then you can go…"

She walked in and Miroku decided this was his chance to go through her underwear draw! He walked over to the dresser and looked in. Nothing, next draw nothing and the next and the next. Nothing. He finally found it! But it had so little in it, he guessed from the fire she didn't have a lot to own. She would have to start out from scratch. Although he of course would be more then willing to help her in the panty department, maybe Victoria Secret. He smiled evilly, he would have to buy her things though after she started to trust him. He looked down at the bra. MAN A SIZE 36 C! He would definitely have fun with this! He heard the shower turn off, if he didn't get out of here, he was sure she would have him castrated! He ran out of the bedroom to the living room. He grabbed his pants. He heard the door to the bedroom close shut. For a moment Miroku sighed, thank god she didn't find out.

He went to the kitchen where he figured, if he charmed her over, then maybe just maybe she would go on another date with him. Without Inuyasha and Kagome of course and if he played his cards right, he could ask her out to… his thoughts were stopped when he looked down at the floor where he had accidentally let an egg roll off the counter. There was egg yoke all over the floor and even on his foot.

Great he said, loud enough for Sango to hear in the bedroom. She thought to herself 'Wonder what broke…' giving a frown at the thought. She quickly got dressed and when she did she found Miroku on the floor cleaning up egg yoke while toast popped out of the toaster and the bacon on the stove. On two plates were scrabbled eggs with cheese in them or at least she hoped it was that. Miroku suddenly felt the presence of Sango so he turned around and said "Hello… I made breakfast." Showing her the plate. "Thanks… what's all this for anyway?" sitting down at the counter where her plate was.

"Well, I figured because you let me stay over last night, and the fact of what happened last night, I figured I would make you breakfast." Blushing slightly at the end of his sentence he went over to the pan and walked over to Sango who had already started to eat. He gave her the bacon and then himself. He sat down across from Sango who looked like she loved his cooking. "Miroku, these eggs are delicious! Where did you learn to cook?" Sango said while taking a gulp of her OJ.

"Well, when I was young, my father use to love to cook for my mother, he was always such a lady charmer. I learned everything from him when he was alive." He took a bite of his toast, "I really do miss him though, my mother too. They died when I was thirteen. They happened to be in a supermarket buying food and well there was a shoot out, so my dad trying to protect my mother got in front of her and he was shot for moving. Well you can imagine what my mother felt, she went into hysteria and well she couldn't stop crying so they shot her too." Miroku looked down at his plate and started jabbing his fork at the egg.

Sango even though she didn't want him to feel pity for her felt that if she told him, he feel better being they could relate. Sango spoke up with a shaky voice, "My parents as well, d-died when I was sixteen, they were going out to eat because it was there anniversary and they got into a car accident with a drunk driver. It k-killed them almost instantly." Miroku put his hand on her hers as she too looked down at her plate, having tears in her eyes. "Thanks for telling me, I know the more recent it was, the more painful it is to get over and talk about. But really, at least you opened up to me…" Miroku said looking over at her. Feeling even more vulnerable she slowly took her hand into her owns and walked over to the sink where she put her dishes in.

After a moments silence Miroku finally asked "Sango… I was wondering… would you like to go on another date with me, just the two of us?"

"…Well, as long as you A. don't give me pity eyes, and B you must keep your hands to yourself…"Sango said looking seriously at Miroku

"I can try dear Sango, but you are too pretty for me to totally keep them away. But you have my boy-scout honor that I will try." Raising his hand to his heart then the other holding it up straight.

"Okay, so when would you like to go?" Sango asked daringly. The bad thing for Sango was that he wasn't a Boy Scout…

"Today, at six o'clock." Miroku said mischievously

"… Where are we going?" Sango really thought he was going to say something perverted but it turned out he didn't, he said "It's a surprise, but on another note, I noticed that you didn't have a lot of clothing hanging up in your closet. So I figured I would buy you some."

"Me, wait no really that's okay, I don't want to take free hand outs."

Miroku though wouldn't hear it "Its settled then, you go get changed and we'll swing by my place for me to change. Its near lower Manhattan anyway." Sango opened her mouth, but Miroku had shut it when he kissed her cheek. Sango turned all red and forgot what she was even about to say. She turned towards the bedroom then stopped when Miroku slapped her ass. Sango turned around and said "So do you get your perverseness from your father as well?" Slapping him across the face. "Yup, it's the one thing I actually learned that was helpful in life!" Smiling and holding his cheek. Sango muttered something under the terms of stupid ass boy who can't keep his hands to himself. Miroku had his male ego, which already big, enlarge two times larger at things that had happened in the day's events.

Sango came out with a yellow tank top on with a black jacket over it with jeans. This was what Sango would love to wear all day and everyday. She hated wearing those button up shirts that were just too tight when she went to work it felt like if you moved one inch in them, the shirt would bust open! She grabbed her purse but Miroku said, "Excuse me, but I'm going to be buying anything and everything you want today, so you can just put that down." She wanted to protest but Miroku took hold of her waist and led her out of the apartment. "What about my…" Miroku held the keys in front of her face. "And…"then her cell phone.

He obviously thought of everything so when in the elevator. She said, "the one thing you failed to bring were pads." Now don't get Miroku wrong, he loved the fact that the period gave the woman her breasts and her hormones but blood in general is the reason why he didn't become a doctor. He started blushing and Sango laughing. "Don't worry, I'm kidding, if I did have my period, I would have already kicked you in balls by now with your hand touching my ass!" Sango said and then slapped him once again. She could tell, today, Miroku would have so many slaps by the time he went home, his entire face would be red. Why did she agree to this, she would never know.

**In the Car**

"Miroku," watching his hand carefully Sango said, "I was wondering, when you saved me, why were you even in the building in the first place and how come you didn't come to visit me in hospital?"

Miroku tapped the car wheel waiting for the next car to go then answered, "I was visiting a friend there, when I walked down the hall, I saw a pile of smoke coming out of your apartment. I ran in and called if anyone was in they're I assumed no one but I figure I rather check around anyway, I looked to find you on top of glass and on the ground. I called 911 as soon as I had gotten you to a safe place. The blood though was gushing all over my hand because I was carrying you bridal style. My hand had been right over the cut. I took of my shirt and tried to stop the bleeding but it was apparent that your wound was deep enough so I couldn't stop it. By the time the ambulance came, your brother I believe was wondering where you were. I told him that ambulance was taking you to Colombian Presbyterian. That was it, I assumed that your apartment wouldn't have been so badly damaged that I could come to visit you but your apartment never had a chance. At least that is what the fireman say… oh well here we are." Sango was about to answer when she looked out the window. This building was HUGE! She never even knew that this place existed out in lower Manhattan that is. When she got up to his apartment, it was a pent house, (Meaning an entire floor/ could have an upstairs too)

She was so awwed by it all she could think of was 'man this guy must make huge bucks to one this place. He must be a CEO of some company.' Miroku saw her mouth wide open and all he could do was smile. "You could have a seat on the couch, I'll be right back, I just want to put on some fresh clothes." All around was magnificent artwork and sculptures. The one that caught Sango's attention most was the sculpture that looked like a man and a woman holding eachother. It looked so artistic and beautiful in a sense that it honestly looked like they were truly in love. Sango had been standing so close to the sculpture Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder and said, "Enjoying the art?" She nearly jumped out of her shirt she was so scared. "DON'T DO THAT, I GET STARDLED SO EASILY! And yes, as a matter of fact I love this sculpture."

"Well then thanks, its great to know that somebody liked my artwork…"

"Wait, you did that? You are really something you know that, I mean that in a good way too. You may be a perv, but I have to say at times, your just… different." Smiling she turned towards Miroku giving him a peck on the cheek. Miroku stood there shocked that Sango had been so bold, She herself was blushing. Miroku then said "Hem, um, we could go now." Smiling Sango walked towards the door with Miroku right behind her.

**At Victoria's Secret**

"Sango, come on, you know you need some things from in here." Miroku said almost as if he was begging. She had locked herself in the car and wouldn't come out. "Sango, if you don't come out, I'll have to go in there and pick out the clothing for you…"

Sango thought about this for a couple of moments. If he picked out something for her, she would most likely be in something that showed a lot of skin. "Alright, I guess… but you promise you won't pick out anything perverted!"

"Okay… I'll try." Miroku said giving her puppy eyes. Sango came out of the car reluctantly. Sango closed the door behind her in which case Miroku turned on the alarm for the car so there was no way she get in with out him knowing. Sango's face literally dropped when they went in, all around them were mannequins that wore lingerie. Something's she would never go to a store with a boy, especially a perverted boy! Sango stood there and looked around. Anything and everything was bras and panties. She looked beside her and then looked forward. Miroku was already ahead of her. He went straight to the bra section. Sango was already blushing because he was holding up a bra showing her. It was lace and had no padding. It obviously was for showing off your chest because it was too a push up bra. She walked over and took it from him putting back into the pile of bras. Then she realized something, how could he know her exact size. "Miroku," she said in a sweet voice "How do you know my size?" Batting her lashes at him

He said, "Umm, I estimated…" he said very unconvincingly, 'of course I left him in my room no wonder he knows my size!' "MIROKU, YOU WENT THROUGH MY DRAWS DIDN'T YOU?" Giving him a glare.

"Why Sango, all I did was take a mere peek at what you needed and if I by chance came across your size so be it." Sango slapped him hard. Yup that was what he was waiting for. He said then "Why don't you go try on some, I want to make sure you can wear them and they fit. Sango of course blushed a little. She grabbed some bras that were plain nothing really sexy although everything there was for show when you're with your guy that is. She went into the changing room and Miroku was browsing around for corsets, he had already picked some bras out and bought them with cash, no refunds, she would have to keep them. He finally found it! The one that he would want to see her wear! A sexy silhouette takes the plunge in sheer lace with underwire cups for push-up without padding. Ultra-provocative strappy back detail. Adjustable back and neck straps with mesh thong bottom. He had it in his hands and was imagining Sango in it.

Sango came out of the dressing room and saw him holding it up. He looked like he was in a daze. "Ummm, Miroku I don't think I'll be buying that…"Miroku came back from his trance and said "Oh, well I'm buying anyway so you don't Have to wear it, but you can own it anyway. I'm sure you'll make some use out of it…" Smiling he took the bras and panties from her hands and walked over to the cash register. It was about 5:30 p.m. When they finally were done with all her shopping. She felt bad that he bought all of this for her, and she had nothing to give to him so she said she would buy the food at where ever they were going. He said fine knowing that it wasn't a lot anyway. He knew that when she said her parents died, and having a younger brother, she must have been through a lot, that was also one of the reasons he bought her all of this. He knew she never treated herself and for once she would get what she deserved. He blind folded her even though she was a little iffy about the fact that he could be a rapist and be taking her to a warehouse, man she was scaring herself. But then she thought, if Kagome and Inuyasha trust him, then its okay, Right, Right, the entire time her face looked calm but the things that were going through her head were way worse.

He opened the door and took her hand. He led her out towards the park. Someone said "Alright go in." he took her hand and walked up the stairs. Miroku guided her every step of the way. She seemed to be hearing a lot of voices so at least if he brought her to a hotel, she would be able to escape. The steps seemed to take forever. Finally though, they sat down. He took off her blind fold and she looked down. They were at the Yankee's baseball game! She turned to him and he smiled. "What did you think I was going to bring you to a hotel or something…" she thought to herself, 'well it did cross my mind.'

"Noooo… of course not…" she said smiling. "So what would you like to eat?"

"Well, how about cheese fries, two hot dogs, and I'll have a Pepsi." Wow, and she thought she was hungry. So she went off to the snack bar. She herself bought a hot dog and cheese fries with a Sprite. When she came back Miroku was sitting there and unfortunately, when she went through the row, somebody was going out. Not to mention her seat was on the other side of Miroku so she would have to pass him to get to it. The little girl was running straight towards her and her only choice was to lean against Miroku for the little girl. Miroku of course noticed this and stood up. She lifted the food high enough so the little girl who needed to go to the bathroom would be able to get by. Once she went by Sango was about to move over but Miroku had put his arms around her waist holding her in place. "You can let go now, she's gone." Sango said looking to the side of her where people were starting to stare.

"Only if you feed me a cheese fry and stay wait with me till everyone leaves the stadium…" oh this would be good he thought.

"Fine, now let me go." He let his arms drop to his side and sat back down when Sango moved next to him. He opened his mouth and Sango thought great. She dipped the fry into the cheese and got this evil idea. "Miroku, close your eyes will you."

"Why?" Miroku said skeptically.

"Just do it" Said Sango. So he did. He had his mouth wide open. She stuck the fry in more cheese and put the cheese on his nose. And then stuck the fry in his mouth. He opened his eyes immediately. He felt something warm on his nose. Then all of sudden, Sango came over on top of him again and licked it off. Apparently he wasn't the only pervert. She sat back down and took a sip of her soda. Miroku was shell shocked that she just did that. They sat there in silence for most of the game except when they were yelling at the umpire and yelling for Jeter to hit a home run.

The game finally ended, the Mets lost by 4. Good thing they were Yankee fans! Sango was about to get up but then Miroku put his arm over her chair so all she could do was sit there. "Miroku, not this again, let me up!"

"No. I want to stay here till every one in the stadium is gone."

"But wont we get in trouble?" Asked Sango who was slowly trying to free herself from his grasp.

Miroku looked over and said "I know people, don't worry." Not believing him,

she actually tried to push herself up from so she could climb over the chair, but Miroku squeezed her butt, and she fell back down. She slapped his arm and yet he still wouldn't let her up. Everyone was finally gone. He took hold of her hand and led her down the stairs of the stadium.

They went through this passage way that only members or only family were allowed through. He took her to the pitchers mount on the field. He took her arm and put it around his shoulder. And her other in his hand. He too did the same except his hand was on her waist. He started moving but then Sango said "Miroku what are you doing, we have no music?"

"Really…" Suddenly aLonestars, Amazing came booming on through the stadium.

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me

**Sango leaned her head in against his chest**  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
**Miroku held her closer to him**  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
**He let her out for her to twirl her**

With you by my side

Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
**Sango spun back into his strong arms**  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me

**He turned her around so that her back was facing his chest**  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes  
Every little thing that you do  
**he held her hips and they moved slowly to the beat**

I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

**He turned her around so that she was facing him once again**  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Sango looked up into his eyes and he hers. They slowly moved their heads towards one another but then a police officer came running towards them. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!"

Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and ran opposite of the police. They ran through the lower halls. Every door was pretty much locked. They finally opened a janitors closet. They went in and shut the door. Sango and Miroku had both been panting from running so much. Sango leaned against the wall while Miroku hovered over her with an arm on each side of Sango's shoulders. Her face was looking down and Miroku took her chin and raised it to his level. His face was less then an inch away from hers. Miroku nearly kissed her but got her cheek when Sango turned the other because the police officer was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt this love feast, but you have to leave the premises immediately and pay a fine now." Said the officer. Sango and Miroku both looked flushed. They took the fine and left to go home. Miroku of course would drive Sango back and maybe even stay over…

When they finally got there, Sango was mostly afraid of what may happen between them. Sango opened the door to find that nobody was home. Even worse for Sango, she would have no excuse for this not to go further. Although all she had to do was say no, it wasn't something she would want to say it would seem so immature as if she wasn't that as it is in relationships. He came up from behind her and took hold of her into his arms. He tried to kiss her neck but she's like "Hey want a snack I'm hungry are you, here I'll go get something, you can sit on the couch." Sango said almost as if she was nervous. She walked into the kitchen. A snack, a snack she thought. Well there was chocolate syrup and Vanilla ice cream. That would be good. "Hey Miroku, how many scoops of ice cream do you want? And do you want chocolate too?"

'Well you covered in chocolate is something I want' thought Miroku pervertedly "Oh two scoops is fine, and I would love to have chocolate." He yelled back still imagining Sango still covered in chocolate. First he imagined her arms, then shoulders and neck then… Sango came in the room with the bowls of ice cream.

She sat down next to him and him his ice cream. She said, "You know, I absolutely love chocolate! I would eat it all the time if it didn't give you cavities and is so goddamn fattening." She took her finger and dipped it into the chocolate on the top of her ice cream. And was about to lick it off her finger when Miroku took her hand and licked off the chocolate and was actually sucking on her finger when Kagome and Inuyasha walked in. Sango immediately blushed full red as if this wasn't embarrassing enough Kagome had to ask, "Are we interrupting something."

"As a matter of fact…" Miroku started off but then Sango said "Of course not, we were just umm, we were just eating a snack."

"_Sure_," Said Inuyasha. Smiling like an idiot. Kagome though, then jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. "HEY WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" Inuyasha said screaming at her. "Inuyasha you are simply an ass. Don't you see they were having a _moment."_ Kagome said smiling.

"Wait, no we weren't, in fact Miroku was just leaving, and plus were going to visit Kohaku tomorrow so we better get to bed, good bye Miroku, thank you for this evening." running off Sango went into her room.

Well, Inu, I guess I'll see you tomorrow too." Kissing him on the lips she said goodbye.

**OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT**

"Thanx a lot Inu, I was just about to get Sango into bed when you walked in." Miroku said glumly.

"Yeah right, Sango isn't like that, she would never sleep with a guy that quick."

"And also, I didn't get to finish my ice cream." Miroku said poutingly as they walked down the street.

**BACK INSIDE THE APARTMENT**

"Sango I know your not sleeping! But tomorrow your telling me everything!" said Kagome standing in doorway towards Sango who was lying in the other direction. Tonight she thought, the warmness she had the night before would not be there, and for once she truly felt lonely.

**Unknown Warehouse**

Kohaku stood with his hands shaking from holding the gun. He looked across the room to four people who lay dead on the floor. Kohaku turned around and bowed to Narku. "The deed you have requested is done… master."

**AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!**

**Well, as everyone has it, i have started school, so heres the deal, i will update every two to four weeks.I cant go any faster, sorry, my school work is more importent but i do make a promise that i will finish this story because for one it will be nagging on me if i dont and other wise i just feel bad that i started something and didnt finish it so yeah. Anyway, please REVIEW! REVEIW! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9 Free my Soul

Sorry about the wait, hope you like it, IT took a lot out of me to think of what the heck to write, oh and and thanx to the people who reveiwed! _even though there werent that many_

Chapter 9

"Sango… Sango, Wake Up!" Kagome screamed jumping up and down on Sango's bed.

"Uhhhhhhhh, wha do you want, its 9am in the morning I never up this early during the weekend" turning opposite of her window which showed the sun bright and shining. Kagome pulled off her covers making her shiver from the coldness of the air around her. She opened her eyes to see Kagome with a pillow in her hand ready to aim at Sango's head. "WAIT DON'T…" too late, Kagome smacked the pillow against Sango's head. "Kagome! THIS MEANS WAR!" Sango screamed chasing Kagome around the room with a pillow in her hand.

Sango went after Kagome with a feather pillow in her hand. She whacked Kagome so hard that all the feathers went all over! Kagome ran over to Sango who now was holding an empty sack of what use to be a pillow. Sango ran to take cover but Kagome too, had hit Sango so hard more feathers were on the ground.

They finally calmed down and sat on the bed panting from all the running they did. This was just like their college days when all they had to worry about was studying for exams and wondering how much to drink at parties. Not to mention keeping A's up, that was the hardest part of college. They sat there and Kagome of course asked the obvious question

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" Sango of though was at first reluctant to talk about it but Kagome pried it out of her.

"Well, we nearly kissed numerous times last night, but wedidnt get a chance to do anything like what you and Inu end up doing at the end of the night." Smiling Sango pushed Kagome off the bed then started to make the bed. Even though they had feathers on the ground she would deal with that later. Kagome said blushing slightly "Well, you know, well… hey I know Inuyasha better then you know Miroku and plus I see myself marrying him some day."

"Wow Kagome, did you ever tell Inuyasha about this? I mean obviously you have thought about it if you're mentioning it now…"

"I have but he seems to just not how do I explain it well he just seems not aquatinted with the idea of marriage… I don't know, I want to marry him and have kids but it just seems like he doesn't want to commit."

"Wait so then why don't you… I'm out of ideas anything I say will make the situation worse and plus I think its in there genes or something because Sess hasn't proposed yet to Rin and trust me when I say she wants it badly. Guess they just need some time."

"I hope, I'm not getting any younger! And neither is Rin! They better make a move or else maybe I'll just find somebody else…"

"Kagome, I know for a fact you don't mean that, you're too in love with him to ever give up, just have hope, you'll get there, trust me. Inuyasha I can tell he loves you and would never ever want to lose you, he would die, just give him time." Kagome nodded and walked out of the room, this was definitely one of those times Kagome needed some time alone. Kagome, had always been the one who said she wanted kids, Sango on the other hand never had thought about it considering she just didn't have time back then to have a relationship and think about marriage. That for her, would be a miracle if she even found a man that was so committed to her to get married.

_Maybe Miroku…_ she thought to herself. No she doesn't even know him. Well what could she do, for the remainder of the day while Kagome was mopping around the apartment and Sango was questioning her future with any guy, this place was certainly not a place anyone would want to be around. Kagome would have talked to Inuyasha but apparently the case they had been working on was under way.

Considering Kagome and Sango both had no time for anything but work and with what little time they had to themselves, they decided that Keade would have to take care of Shippou. As much as Sango wanted to, both Kagomes and Sango's schedules were way too hectic. Although they would visit him often, they had no choice. Sango was going to order pizza that night, but Kagome was well, not in the mood as she said it, in other words, I think I'll go wait for Inuyasha at his apartment.

Leaving Sango to her own mind. So even if no one was home, she decided to order pizza anyway. When she came outside and handed the man his money, she noticed that it looked like rain, guess tonight would be one of those nights. The, I really could give a damn. Or something to that extent.

Sango brought the pineapple pizza to the couch where she cuddled up with a blanket and the movie A Walk To Remember, her favorite. Just as she sat on the couch to enjoy her pizza and a movie, she looked down to find a photo album. She put her pizza down which she took only a bite out of and was starving was curious to know if all the photos were of Kagome and Inuyasha. The first was of many Kagome and Inuyasha pictures, on their first date, first beach experience, first carnival, a lot of firsts!

She flipped vigorously through the album only to stop to see a picture of Kagome, Inuyasha, and… Miroku. This was taken years ago just when they were kids. Miroku had a slap mark on his face, Kagome looked pissed, and Inuyasha looked ready to punch him. She had to admit that was some picture with the looks on everyone's faces. She turned the page to find another picture of just Inuyasha and Miroku. It looked more recent too, because they looked like they would have been in college.

Sango stared at the picture of a man that looked tolike a college frat boy. She stared at his eyes and she was totally entranced in them when there was a harsh knock at the door. Sango awoke out of her daze and wondered who could be at the door. She looked through the little peep whole to see Miroku standing there. What in the… "Sango, open up please!" Sango opened the door to find Miroku bleeding horribly all over. Sango's eyes went wide.

"Miroku, What happened?" he leaned on her and she walked slowly to the bedroom. He was bleeding all over. Literally. She grabbed her first aid kit from the bathroom and ran right over to him. "Miroku, what happened." "I was… walking and some people mugged me. Or at least tried." Noticing her look down at his expensive watch.

She would have questioned more but she didn't have time for explanations anyway, he was bleeding and if she didn't stop it, it could become worse. She ripped open his shirt where there were holes to find slashes across his chest bleeding all over. His arms as well looked like they were bruised as well as his eye.

She got a wet warm cloth to clean all the blood away and then put some neosporin on it so it wouldn't get infected, it continued to bleed so she pressed the cloth against him. He whimpered in pain and squirmed. "SANGO, DON'T DO THAT, IT HURTS!" "If I don't, you won't stop bleeding." She said calmly she straddled him so he wouldn't be able to move as much. She looked down at him as she bandaged him up.

He looked like he was in so much pain, and all Sango could do is start blurring up her vision with tears. How could anyone be so mean and hurt someone like this. Sango let a single tear drop and it fell onto his belly. Miroku opened his eyes to find Sango's face covered in tears. "Sango… I'm okay, really, I'm not that badly hurt."

Caressing her face to take away the tears. "Miroku, how can you say that, your came here covered in blood and falling over… we need to call the police." getting off of him. "Wait Sango, that's not a good idea, these people, they're in a gang, and if anyone tries to take one down, the rest are going to fight back."

"So what are am I suppose to do, just sit back and watch you suffer?"

"Sango really, I'm fine." She nodded and walked out to the kitchen where she took a piece of meat out from the refrigerator and wrapped it in paper towels. She came back to the bedroom to find Miroku sitting up. "MIROKU! You should be lying down and resting!"

"Sango really, I'm fine."

"Miroku if you don't lay down, I'll tell Inuyasha that you went through Kagome's underwear draw."

"You wouldn't." looking at Sango wide eyed.

"Miroku, you obviously don't know me that well, now listen to your doctor and lay down!"

He laid down reluctantly knowing if Sango told Inuyasha what she just told him, he would be a dead man for sure.

Sango stood up after finishing bandaging him up, she asked him too, to stand up. She needed to get rid of all the blood of the sheets and put new ones on. She went to the linen closet in the bathroom and got a new pair of sheets. Ones with little blue flowers and stripes on it. When she walked back in, Miroku lay asleep on the couch. She smiled, he looked so peaceful when he slept.

She covered him with a quilt that Keade gave her, telling her that her mother had made it and gave it to Keade but after the fire decided to let Sango have it. He snuggled against and she cleaned up the bed. When she was done she walked out of the room and turned off the light.

Ring ring ring, "God damn it where are you Kagome?" said Sango inpatiently

"Me, I'm right here. Why are you calling its late?"

"Miroku is here, and oh my god, he… he came here and he was bleeding and Kagome I'm so scared for him…"

"Once Inuyasha comes, we'll come over!"

"Hurry!"

"K, talk to in a bit then and Sango…"

"Yes"

"Everything will be fine, I love you, I'll see you later bye"

"bye"

Sango sat on the couch, thinking, 'I cant lose another person, not someone thatI'm slowly falling for…' she was looking down at her feet and then looked up to find Miroku standing in the door way of her bedroom. "Sango, I'm fine really… you don't have to worry about me and send out the National Guard."

"Miroku…" she said walking over to him, she leaned her head against his shoulder and her hands around his waist. He put his head atop of hers, and whispered "Sango, you worry too much, really, its just a couple of scratches I'll be fine in a couple of days."

He looked down at her and she up at him. There faces inched closer and closer, until…

Knock Knock. "Miroku you better not be dead or else I'm gonna kill you!" "Inuyasha, that doesn't even make sense!" said Kagome opening the door. Miroku and Sango looked over to find Kagome and Inuyasha blushing. "I told you we should have come over later but nooo it was an emergency the only emergency I see here is that Miroku cant keep his dick in pants and is in dire need of a condom." Inuyasha said but then backed away when Kagome kneed him in the balls.

"HEY I WAS GOING TO USE THAT LATER WITH YOU!"

"INUYASHA YOUR SUCH A JERK, WE INTERUPPTED THEM ONCE AGAIN AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS HAVING SEX WITH ME!" realizing what she just said, she blushed full red.

"Umm, Miroku, maybe we should leave these two alone, so they can umm have their privacy," Said Sango blushing enough for everyone. Miroku and her left to go enter Sango's room. Sango though just before she was about to open her door, Kagome pulled on her. "Sango, we need to talk I think."

"Ummm, sure." Sango and Kagome walked into Kagome's room. It had blue walls and had white sheets and blue sheets on her bed. They sat on the bed and both Kagome and Sango looked at eachother. "Well, Miroku seems like he's fine now."

"Yeah, thank god" looking over at Kagome, she knew there was something up or else she wouldn't have looked so distant.

"Kagome, is something wrong…"

"Sango, you know how we got into the conversation about marriage and sex?" noticing Kagome look away, she knew for a fact that something was up

"Yeah…"

"Sango, I think, I think I'm pregnant…" Whispering the last part.

"Kagome, your serious?"

"Its not official, but I've been throwing up in the mornings, that's why I've been taking longer in the bathroom and my period has skipped… I don't know how to tell him, I mean well we make love almost everytime I stay over unless I have my period. And I mean he doesn't even want to get married yet alone have kids…"

"Kagome, listen to me, I know for a fact that he will accept it and I know he will marry you. Kagome, Inuyasha loves with all his heart, you can tell it in his eyes when you're together. Just tell him, its all you can do. Unless…Kagome, you don't want an abortion right?"

"I was considering it, but I dont have the heart to do it."

"Well, okay tomorrow we'll get a pregnancy test and then if its final, then you tell him. Ok? We'll take this one day at a time" Kagome nodded and tears started to roll down her face. Sango came closer and hugged her best friend. This must have been so scary and to keep this from the man you love, Sango could only imagine. Suddenly thinking of Miroku and what could have happened if he were injured anymore, he could have died. If she hadn't been home, he would have died from the loose of blood. Tears started coming down her face too.

The two of them cried together and it was just one of those times that both of them would look back on and laugh at something that was serious at the time but years from now, it wouldn't be.

Inuyasha knocked on the door. Hearing the little whimpers from people in the bedroom, he decided to go check. He found Sango and Kagome crying. He walked over to Kagome and asked them both what the hell was going on. They both looked at him, and all Sango could think was, 'if only he knew…' "oh us, don't mind us, we just got a little ahead of ourselves right Sango?" "…Yup, were fine really."

"Inuyasha, I think you should take Miroku with you to your apartment and I'll stay here with Sango." She gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth then walked out of the room.

Inuyasha turned toSango."Sango, what was that all about?"

"Its not my place to tell you, but I'll say this, hurt her, and I'll hurt you" Sango walked past him and out into the living room. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded and decided when Kagome was ready to tell him what's going on, she will, till then, and he would have wait. He just prayed it was nothing bad.

Inuyasha had Miroku leaning on him when they left. Kagome kissed him good bye while Sango gave Miroku a peck on the cheek.

**IN THE CAR**

"Miroku, I still don't see how you could get mugged, I mean dude your one of the strongest guys I know."

"Well technically I didn't because I still have my wallet." Smiling he looked over to Inuyasha who was looking a little angered at what he said.

"Miroku, YOU IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE DIED, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GIVE THEM THE DAMN WALLET?"

"Well, I… I'm not sure, just foolish pride I guess… okay next time I wont fight back alright, geez you sound like Sango."

"Miroku, you're my bud anyone who messes with you has to mess with me first. "By the way, what do you think Kagome and Sango were crying about?"

"Well, most likely me because you know its just me." Miroku said with pride on his face.

"Maybe Sango would, but Kagome, she looked like she had been crying longer it wasn't over that, I'm so sure of it… and when I asked Sango, she said Kagome would have to tell me not her…" Inuyasha looked upset and angered at the same time.

"I'm sure its nothing bad, Inu, its probably something that girls always cry over. Don't sweat it man."

With that they got out of the car, and walked into the elevator heading towards Inu's apartment.

**In The Morning**

Sango and Kagome got up an extra hour early because they needed to buy the pregnancy test. Kagome walked into the clinic with Sango holding her hand. They walked to the hospital. Kagome thought this must have been the longest walk she had ever taken. She had such a painful feeling that she was pregnant. And Sango too felt that way. The signs showed that she would be.

They walked in, and walked over into the bathrooms. Kagome went into the stall while Sango paced around the bathroom, long enough to make wholes in the floor.

Kagome started to cry once again. "Kagome, it says your pregnant right?" hearing the little sniffles behind the door. "Yes" was the only word she say. It felt like her heart was her throat. Kagome opened door and ran into Sango's arms who was holding her saying its okay. Sango tried to lighten the mood by saying "So, which would you like a boy or a girl, because I'm going need to go buy some little booties for them. We could have pink or blue or any color you want. I'm going to spoil this kid rotten and theirs nothing you or Inu can say about it!"

Kagome smiled and they walked down to where Rin was working. They did an urine sample and also a ultra sound. It did show that there was something growing in Kagome's stomach. Rin was shocked when the news was brought about but also so excited. Maybe with Kagome and Inuyasha going through this, Sess would see they should be married. Rin walked out of the room to go print the results and to go make sure the urine test was at the top of the list to be checked.

Kagome sat there, thinking how she would tell Inuyasha. She snapped out of her thoughts when Sangolightly touched her shoulder, her eyes hidden under her bangs. said

"Kagome, how is it... that is... when you have sex with someone your in love with?"

"Wait do you love Miroku?"

"Umm, well I'm not sure at this point, how is it?"

"Well, its amazing, I mean all I know is when I make love to Inuyasha its so… special. I mean its so passionate when knowing that all these noises and touches are just for you, no one else. The first time I had made love with him, it was so gentle and special and something I would hope most girls go through…does that answer your question?"

a lone tear escaped her eye as she swept it away quickly. "Yeah… Kagome I have something to tell you."

"Wait, please don't tell me you slept with Miroku and now your pregnant too…"

"No… first off, I haven't even kissed him yet alone let him in my pants" Sango said blushing. Kagome laughed at this.

"Well that's good to know." Kagome noticed that Sango was looking away and when she turned back to her, her eyes were all glassy. She let one tear go and said with a rough voice.

"Kagome… I was raped."

_WARNING RAPE THIS IS A CRUCIALPART, IF YOU CANT HANDLE IT, THEN DONT READ THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER!_

**Flashback**

Sango was walking down the through the alleyway to take a short cut to get to Keade's apartment. She carried her groceries and her backpack from school. "Damn homework, it's going to take forever!" she said silently to herself. She walked around the garbage can and further through the alley. She listened to her cd player which was currently playing. Take me away was currently playing by 4 strings.

Take me higher as high as I can be

Take me away

A million miles away from here

Take me away

Forever you and me

Her cd player was so loud she didn't hear the footsteps that came up behind her. She swung her hips to the beat of the song and it made the person behind her get even harder. He was reminded so much of his wife by the way she looked. Her chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair. He was entranced in her body and how curvaceous she was. He imagined himself making love to his wife once again, too bad she was dead, and he was the one who killed her. She deserved it he thought. She cheated on him with some ass that wasn't even remotely strong. He awoke from his trance when the girl stood in front of him, asking

"Are you okay sir?" he but of course smirked evilly.

"Well there is one thing you can do for me…"

He backed her into a wall and ripped at her clothing. "I will have you Azuna." My name isn't Azuna she thought to herself, thinking this was just some crazy man who had her confused with somebody else she tried to tell him but when he ripped of her bra, she was sure this was no mistake. "I WILL HAVE MY WAY WITH YOU AZUNA!" Sango kneed him so hard, it must have hurt all the way up to head. He squatted down and held his crotch. She took it as her chance to run away from him. She had nothing on top but at least pants. She looked behind her and didn't notice the cans on the ground. She tripped and fell over. Her ankle was now bleeding as it was slashed by the lid of a tomato soup can.

Sango crawled on the ground trying to lift her body but when she tried to get fully up, the man smashed her back to the ground again. "You will never do that again bitch." He pinned her to the ground. Her arms above her head and him straddling her. He whipped out the rope and tied her hands together.

She screamed out "NOOOO, PLEASE NOOO!" he then covered her mouth with a piece of tape. He pulled down her pants and then her underwear as well. He saw her secret place that no one had ever seen before. He then sucked on her breast while the other was left in the open with his hand pinching it.

Tears were coming down her face and all she could think was please let this be over soon. He put three figures in her wet cavern and thrust them in and out of her over and over again until she finally climaxed. He pushed in so hard though, that she was bleeding already. "Your blood will be the taste of heaven for me."

He stuck his tongue in her and said "THAT'S IT, COME FOR ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH." He took off his pants and let his erection go free. He took of the tape from her mouth. "You scream little girl and I will not be so pleasant to let you live after I'm done with you." He stuck his length into her mouth, and she nearly choked on the semen that was in her mouth. He then screamed out "SO GOOD, AZUNA!" he put the tape back over her mouth and stuck his clawed fingers back into her. "COME FOR ME AGAIN YOU LITTLE WENCH!" and she did.

He took them out of her and it had blood and her liquid on him. He sucked on his fingers then thrust harshly into her. He was so big, and the minute he entered her, she climaxed once again. "Oh you are not going to be done anytime soon."

He said in between grunting. He thrust powerfully into her lithe body and everytime he came out of her, she tried to close her legs but this only made him more turned on "So you want to play hard do you?" he would pound into her twice as hard as the time before. Soon he found himself on the spur of his own release.

"Is this how you like it?" he kept repeating towards the end. She had already climaxed four more times after the first time when he was in her. 'God' she thought to herself 'if I get through this, I'm never having sex with a man again.' She felt so broken, first her parents deaths, now her being raped. Nothing in this world she believed could be worse.

The man thought that this girl would be a good fuck, and truth being she would be, but he would need her later on. He would not kill her yet…

She climaxed and then finally he did too. He pulled out of her slowly and said "tell anyone about this, and I will the only person that still means something to you in your life. He put back on his pants and left her there for somebody to find. Her still bleeding in her vagina and the bruising around it along with the bruises to the rest of her body. It must have been an hour before she finally freed herself from the rope that he tied to her hands. She grabbed what was left of her clothing and sat on the ground for a couple of minutes.

Shaking and not being able to understand why this could have happened to her. The rest was history, she walked to Keade's apartment and said she had a little trouble getting home. Luckily Keade believed it and didn't question it any further. She never told anyone up until now with Kagome, she never let in the feelings of what happened to her. It was mostly blurred out of her mind now but she will always the way he looked with a dark look on his face and the song that played when it was done. Ironically it was a song about rape as well. Haunted by Evanescence

Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me raping me  
Watching me

Authors Note: I hoped you liked this! I spent like three or more hours doing this! REVEIW GOD DAMNIT! lol anyway so I'll see you next chapter. tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 10 Just a little taste

A/N hope you like this chapter, it took forever! hope you dont hate me for the rape. OH AND MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM

now on with the chapter!

Chapter 10

Sess and Rin had started their day like any other, sex of course, and then breakfast before they went to work. Rin of course baked whenever she had something on her mind and she made Sess favorites, double fudge brownies. Sometimes she thought he would rather eat her brownies more then make love to her. But she thought nothing of it, considering she was more worried about him then herself at the moment. Even when they made love that morning, it wasn't as good as usual, and it seemed he wasn't as into it as he usually was.

Rin looked over to see Sesshoumaru reading the newspaper. By now Rin finished stirring the batter for the brownies and was putting it into a pot. He usually would have noticed that she was baking and that something was wrong. But she supposed it must have been work. His case was failing miserably and all she wanted was for him to not stress out as much. He never lost a case yet in his life, but there was always a first for everything. She finally decided in order to get any attention from him, there was only one way to do it. She strutted over to the table, pushed his arm aside and sat in his lap. She looked up at him and he down at her. "Rin…" he said with no emotion in his voice. "Yes…" Trying to act and sound as if nothing was bothering her. "Rin, what's wrong," he said with a little more gentleness.

"Sess, I want to talk about our commitment… I want to get married to you." Looking down at her pink apron that said Kawii, Rin rested her head against his well-toned chest. "Rin, you know that at this point in time its not possible to get engaged, maybe sometime soon…" kissing her forehead. "I can't worry about you too, I'm having enough stress without having to worry about you." He said so low voice, almost a whisper. He smelled her salty tears that started coming down her pale cheeks. "Rin… you know I love you… I just don't have time for us these days, barely any for myself. When this case is done, I promise we will talk about our future okay?"

"Okay… you should get going, you have to go work and so do I." She said in a low voice. She wiped away the tears from her face and started to get up from his lap, but she was pulled down by him and given a full mouth to mouth kiss that would blow anyone's mind. "When I get home, I'll show you just how much I love you." Sess said in a husky voice. Rin blushed and kissed him on the cheek. She walked away into the bedroom saying her good-byes to him. He thought to himself _its going to be a long… day at work_.

He walked out and stepped into his black corvette. Off to the office he thought as he pulled out of the parking lot.

AT THE OFFICE

Sesshoumaru walked into his large office room. The first thing he did was open the shades, then walked over to his desk and called his secretary. "Kinshi, send two dozen daffodils to Rin please." "Yes Mr. West." She said with enthusiasm. He sat down at his desk and looked out of the window, how peaceful the city looked when the sun was just rising.

Then suddenly, the door slammed against the wall could be heard a mile away,

"What do you want little brother, cant you at least wait till I had my coffee before you come bursting into my office."

"Sesshoumaru, we have to talk, did you read the damn newspaper this morning. It's all over."

"Yes little brother, I'm aware of what Onigumo has done."

AT THE HOSPITAL

That night, Sango had been crying non-stop, she never once cried over her rape and if she even thought of it, she would go kickboxing. Telling her best friend though was not only hard but also horrifying to tell the story and feel like she relived it all over again. In fact, after telling Kagome, she decided she needed to take the day off because there was no way in hell she would be able to last the entire day thinking about this. Sango walked over to the counter in the waiting room and looked down at the list. Five kids already lined up for her. She thought A brand new day, I can handle this, then when she thought of Kagome, she definitely knew she would have to handle today. Kagome was planning to tell Inuyasha about her pregnancy tonight, and all Kagome could want to do is run away and hide in a corner. Kagome didn't have a choice though. Inuyasha would find out sooner or later, she was at least by far three to four weeks in and soon she would be showing it.

"Good morning Rin," she said trying to sound cheery. Rin though seemed to be in her own little world because she said something under her breath that sounded to be like "Stupid little West boy who cant get his head out of the gutter." Sango smiled, everyone seemed to be having boy troubles except her. She tapped Rin on the shoulder startling her. "GEEZ SANGO, DON'T DO THAT!" she snapped. Rin then looked at her and said " sorry, I'm just having a bad morning." "Oh is that all, who could have told."

"Well Sango, you know… sorry Sess and I sort of had an argument but hey that's about it." Sango looked over at the U.P.S. boy "Well looks like he's trying to make it up to you then." Pointing to the bouquet of daffodils. Rins face instantly turned into a happy heart warming smile "SESSHY NEW MY FAVORITE!" she squealed she ran over to the U.P.S. boy and looked as if she was ready to kiss him.

How Sango wished someone would do that for her. She never really told anyone, but she would love to be romanced, oh well maybe Miroku would do something special for her. Who knows, time to start the day she said to herself and walked down the hospital hall to her office.

BACK WITH SESS AND INUYASHA

"So, you know that Onigumo has lost his son… and that a inside source said it was he who killed him."

"Yes, I think he in fact killed him… it is possible that Onigumo has tried this for a purpose of insanity or other reasons..."

"Sesshoumaru… do you know something that your not telling me?"

"Why little brother how could you ever imply something like that?"

"Because it's so like you to keep things from me so tell me what the hell it is Now!" Inuyasha said a more cynical type of way.

"Fine little brother, I will tell you. I do not know all of it but I will tell what I do know. Before you were born, those were the good days for me," he said under his breath but knew Inuyasha heard him regardless. "Onigumo married a woman named Azuna, she being rich and powerful is where Onigumo received all of his money. They met so the story says and married and had a child. From my understanding, Azuna was the keeper of the jewel although it has never been proven most people along with myself believe that she was. Supposedly Onigumo being an archaeologist found out about this jewel after they were married. Now this is where the story gets tricky. Nobody knows how he found out but he knew his wife had protected it. She lied to him and from what I know of, I believe he killed her. I myself do not know the power of this jewel is but, I believe its very powerful and anyone who has it in their possession will be one of the most powerful humans or demons in our case on this earth.

Inuyasha stared at him with a blank look on his face "… well that is some story but who gives a flying fuck. So Onigumo is insane. We can easily prove it."

"And just how little brother do you suggest we do that?"

"Get evidence of course."

"As if we have anytime, little brother you always seem to be so arrogant you know that, I still don't know how your wench stands you."

"Why you little… well Rin must be stupid if she's in love with some fool who will never marry her, just uses her for the sex." Inu definitely struck a cord with Sess because in seconds of what he said he was holding Inu by the throat when his secretary walked in. "I will be right with you Kinshi." He said in a calm voice as if nothing was wrong. "You do not presume my feelings for Rin, it is none of your business along with what we do in our spare time. Never Ever Presume You Know Anything about Our Relationship." Slashing his arm so that it started to bleed. Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha and walked towards Kinshi who at this point seemed to scared shitless. They turned to leave Inuyasha looking down at his arm. This was going to be one hell of a day he thought to himself.

AFTER WORK WITH SANGO AND KAGOME

"So do you think you'll be able to tell him…" Asked Sango

"Well, it all depends. If he's in a good mood it will go bad but if he's in a bad mood it will just get worse. So pretty much, I'm screwed."

"Come on, if he finds out I'm sure everything will work out. I know Inuyasha whether he likes to admit it or not loves kids and wants to have kids with you. So when are you meeting him…"

"… Hem… um, well you see, I told him to come here after work let out which should be at six…"

"So pretty much your kicking me out huh, oh well, I suppose I could always go visit my brother, I haven't seen him in a while anyway then I guess I'll go over to Miroku's to see what he's up to."

"THANX SANGO! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!" Giving Sango a huge bear hug.

"Well, yeah, yeah, I would want me out to, its not everyday you say to someone, and say _well hey remember that time we screwed, guess theirs a penalty for having sex now. I'm pregnant!" _Laughing Sango ran into her room before Kagome threw a pillow at her.

"HEY IT WASN'T LIKE I SCREWED HIM ALL THE TIMES I'VE SEEN HIM, JUST HALF THE TIME!" laughing even harder Sango set out to take a shower then get ready to go visit her brother.

AT KEADES

Sango made her way up to the rather old brick apartment building. She stepped up the concrete steps to where a buzzer was. She studied the list to where the name she recognized passed her eyes. MIKO D7. She buzzed the button and spoke in. "Hi Keade, its Sango, let me up."

"Okay child."

Sango walked in and went straight for the steps, she had no other option considering this building was so old it didn't even have elevator that worked. She walked up four floors to the get to the apartment. Unfortunately for Sango, Keade's apartment was the last one on the entire floor from where the staircase was. She walked over to the blue door and before she even got a chance to knock, Keade opened it.

"Hello, dear child, come in, come in. I'm really happy to see you."

"Well, I'm happy to see you too."

"Oh I suppose you're not looking for ye old hag but for your brother, correct."

"Never… well how is he?"

Laughing Keade motioned Sango to come into the kitchen with her.

"Kohaku seems to be troubled but at the same time happy I guess you could say. He seems to be all different emotions compared to you who never showed emotion when you were his age. I suppose though you kept to ye self back then after your parents died and what not."

"Yeah I suppose… oh so what time does he come home?"

"Well right about now… oh wait! He has to work today, he leaves right from school to go to work. He seems to be taking more shifts to as the days keep coming. I guess he really must want something in order for him to be working so hard." Then, teapot steamed loud like a whistle. "OH! That would be our tea, could you possibly take some cups out while I go get some tea bags."

"Keade, there is only one tea cup in here…"

"Oh the other must be in Kohaku's room, he always has tea in his room before he goes to bed, its kind of ironic because tea makes you stay up with the caffeine and all. Come to think of it, no matter how early he goes to bed, he seems to be tired in the morning. Oh well, dear would mind if you could go get it, these old legs aren't what they use to be, and my knees always seem to hurt. I think I should make some remedies for it."

"Of course Keade, I'll be right back."

Sango walked down the small hall to Kohaku's old room. She remembered the amount of times she would walk in here and start having pillow fights and watching some Disney movie she would rent from the corner shop. She remembered the bed and blue curtains that were once hanging up that nearly caused a fire when Kohaku was putting candles on a cupcake for her birthday. He wanted her to come into the room but when they entered the curtain was on fire. Good times she said silently to herself.

She walked over to the newly covered gray sheet bed. Right next to it was a nightstand. She took the cup but then noticed that the drawer was open a crack. She tried to push it in but I wouldn't budge. She tried over and over again till finally she opened it. Sango could not believe what she saw. Inside were tons upon tons of weed bags. She was pretty sure it was weed because she did a project on how it could kill you back in college. She happened to get an A+ on it but at the moment it didn't matter what she got. Sango felt the anger swell in her. She knew though if she told Keade, though there would be trouble and too many questions. She decided she would just keep it to herself. She was going to take one, but then its not even hers and if he were to get into trouble for something she did, she would never forgive herself.

She decided the next day she would surprise him after school and they would have a long serious talk about the hell he is doing with twenty or so bags of weed in Keade's apartment no less. Then also what was he doing in school because obviously he was dealing or even taking drugs, they could destroy his life. When she walked out to the kitchen Keade immediately sensed something was distressing the young doctor. But also knew for a fact that she wouldn't tell her anything. That was just the type of person Sango was. She kept to herself and there was nothing nobody could do to change that about her. She was afraid, Keade decided, to let anyone get close to her without having been taken away. The closest person she let in was Kagome and even at times it seemed as though Sango refused to let anyone help her with anything in her life, even her best friend.

Keade decided not to push her, but if there was something she could do to help she would.

"Sango, is ye something wrong, you look like you could throw up."

"Oh… no I just got my ah hem period." Sango lied.

"In that case then tea is the best remade for settling your stomach."

"Oh well, I think I will just be going home, I can rest there without having to bother you."

And before Keade could even say a word, Sango was out the door. She hated ditching Keade like that considering took both Shippou and Kohaku in when Sango couldn't. But she needed to be on her own at the moment. Her baby brother, her flesh and blood that she took care of for so long was going down a path of no return.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that Shippou stood right in front of her.

AT THE OFFICE WITH INUYASHA

"Inuyasha, can you come over tonight, its really important that you come see me."

"Kagome is everything alright" Said Inuyasha.

"… Yes… but could you please come." She said with a crack in her voice.

"Of course. I'll be there around six okay…"

"Yeah that's fine. We can have dinner over here or something."

"Okay… then I'll see you then. Wait cant you just tell what the hell is wrong on the phone?"

"No Inuyasha." Sounding a bit more annoyed Kagome added "I'll see you then okay. Love you bye."

"Kagome wa.." Before he could even finish his sentence she hung up on him. He knew Kagome for way to long though because he knew something was up. He could hear it in her voice. He just knew something was a miss.

BACK WITH SANGO

"Shippou! You scared me there for a second. I didn't even realize that you were standing there."

"Hmm what's wrong with you, you look sick or something."

"Me, oh I'm a little sick but don't worry its nothing a little rest won't cure. I'm a doctor after all, I can take care of myself."

"True…"

"So enough about me Shippou how are you, you look better then the last time I've seen you."

"Yeah… I still miss my parents though."

"Hmmm about that. Shippou did I tell, I got a new cell phone." Sango took out a little sticky note pad from her purse and wrote her number on it.

"Here if ever you need anything, call me. I will always have it with me. Day or night if you just want to talk I'm here for you."

"Really! Thanks Sango! I wish I could talk longer but Keade will most likely be wondering where I am. She always waits by the door to get me."

"Okay Shippou, I'll see you soon then. Bye" lifting him off the ground to give him a hug.

"Bye Sango."

Sango put him down and watched as he ran to the building where Keade seemed to be waiting.

Turning the other way, she walked slowly down the block. Thinking of calls. She needed to let Miroku know that she was going to intrude on him and let herself over.

685-1092 she dialed. She walked over to the side of the street and crossed over when she could. She heard it ring three times then finally somebody picked up

"Hello…" He sounded like he just woke up or something.

"Hi Miroku, its Sango." As soon as she said that he sounded a lot more awake.

"Hi my dear Sango, what can I do for you?"

"Well… I was wondering could I come sleep over your place tonight?" the minute she said she knew there was going to be consequences.

"Why Sango, you couldn't wait to get me into bed huh. You know you could have just told me and I would have been more then willing to arouse you. "

"MIROKU, if I was there I would slap you right now for being a pervert! No it just so happens that Kagome and Inuyasha need her place tonight and you're really my only choice." Letting the blush fade away slowly from her face she let out a sigh.

"Well then that makes me feel oh so happy that I was the last person you'd choose. But anyway, yes you can come over today. When are you coming?"

"As a matter of fact, right now."

"WHAT!" He screamed into her ear. Apparently he hadn't got up yet. She said "Hey don't sweat it, I still have to take the subway to get there. And plus its only 5. So I'll be there about 5:30."

"AHH. Okay, okay. Umm I'll see you then." He tried to hang up but slipped and fell on his back with a loud bang. "MIROKU ARE YOU OKAY!" Sango screamed into the phone.

"Me… I'm fine," He said in a rather high pitched sound that made him sound like a girl.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'll see you in a little bit."

With that she hung up and walked into the subway

AT MIROKUS APARTMENT

Sango once again walked up to an apartment building but this one much more luxurious compared to Keade's. This time she was thankful, she didn't have to walk up stairs especially since it was one the higher floors. She walked out of the elevator and right across was the black door. She knocked and soon she heard footsteps coming. Miroku opened the door with a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel around his waist. Sango was awed by him. Shirtless and all. Abs and all. He had a damn hot body. Even when she saw him previously without a shirt on, he never looked this good. She saw his scar from the mugging and felt a hurt feeling that he had been mugged in the first place.

He took the toothbrush out of his mouth and said "Come on in, I'll be right back." And he ran up his stairs the next level. Sango closed the door behind her and locked it. She sat down on what was one of the most comfortable couches she'd ever sat on. It was black leather and there were all these buttons. Now who on earth can resist a good button test. She pressed one and loud music came booming through out the apartment. She tried another and another but all she did was make it worse. One more button and her chair went backwards. Miroku came down and was hovering over her so it looked like he was upside down to Sango

"Having fun?" shutting off the music. Sango blushed in the chair and sat up.

"Sorry, I was just um curious."

"I see. So what do you want for dinner?" Miroku said smiling that his little Sango made such a fool of herself.

"Well what do you want to order out?"

"Order OUT! HA now that was good Sango, I haven't done that in years. I like cooking better or actually going to a restaurant. So which will it be go out or stay in and let me cook for you, you can help it will be fun…" nudging her in the stomach with his elbow lightly.

"Fine we can stay in and make food. What did you have in mind?"

OHH this should be fun.

"Pizza!"

"PIZZA! THAT'S SOO HARD THOUGH! I'm use to making something that's easy and has instructions to put in a microwave. The microwave is literally what I survived off of when I was in college along with fast food."

"My dear, dear Sango, this shall be an experience then. I'm a master at the art of pizza! It's truly simple when you have someone like me teaching you." Grinning his ego away.

"I guess… what do I do first."

"Wash your hands, god knows where they've been." He pointed towards the bathroom. "You should talk." She said under breath.

As soon as Sango entered, she was yet again astounded. His bathroom was huge. Along with the rest of this apartment but even so, it had a bathtub, a shower place, and a Jacuzzi. Not to mention everything just felt so relaxing in there. There was a beautiful Merrill of the ocean one of the walls. It actually looked and felt like you were there and the rest of the bathroom was a very suttle blue. Finally finishing washing her hands she set out to learn how the hell to make a pizza.

Miroku smiled and went to the cabinet in his oversized kitchen. Everything inside looked like it was from France. It had that look of beauty and nice rich browns and yellows in the kitchen. He took out the floor and put in about three cups of floor and added enough water to make it start to clump together. Sango entered.

"Sango dear, come over here."

"Okay what do I have to do?"

"Give me your hands, and close your eyes." So she did. He then stuck them in the bowl with wet flour.

"Eeeeek! MIROKU WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF?"

"Easy, the dough. Start making into one big clump." So Sango did.

"Here add some flour too." He stuck his hand in the flour and sprinkled it over the dough. Then stuck one finger in the flour bowl and stuck it on Sango's nose.

"HEY! Miroku get it off! My hands are too floury to do it I'll just put more on myself." Miroku laughed at her distressed face. He cleaned it off with a napkin and they continued to stir the sauce. Now as Sango was rolling out the dough, Miroku had to teach her how to throw. He lifted the dough up and spun it in the air. Now it was Sango's turn. She flung it up, and up and up till finally it came down with a plop…. On Miroku's head.

Sango started cracking up. She'd never seen a guy look so terrified of food before. He made a face that would even Sess would laugh openly to. Miroku what was left of the dough on the pan then started chasing Sango around the island.

"I'm going to get you for that Sango!" Miroku said grabbing some flour he threw it at her and made a direct hit. She though, unfortunately for Miroku, was prepared. She threw an entire bowl full at him covering him from head to stomach. He screamed out "THIS MEANS WAR SANGO, YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER DID THAT!" Grabbing some more flour, Sango giggled and screamed as she tried to run away from him. Finally getting to the sink where there was a spray bottle she picked it up and prepared to fire.

"You wouldn't!" he threatened Sango

"Oh wouldn't I!" she squirted him right in the face. Miroku was now the one running away. They ran around the island about five times before Sango ran out of water. Looking down at the bottle she realized there was no water left. Miroku then threw what was left of the flour in the bowl at her. She ducked but still got half on her. He was on the other side of the island and she on the other side where the sink was. She grabbed a cup and filled it. But while her back was turned, he climbed over the island and was right behind Sango.

He put one hand around her waist and the other to shut the phosit off so that she was in between him and the sink. She flicked the little water she had in the cup at him and he gave her an evil grin.

"Sango if you don't be nice, then I wont let you take a shower… with me."

"Miroku!" she squirmed and he let her have enough room to turn around. She was now facing him.

They looked at each other, both covered in flour and water. He leaned and smeared the water onto her lips, which were covered in flour. They looked at each other intently. He then leaned down and her up. She closed her eyes as their faces soon came together. For the first time, Sango had _truly _been kissed. It was short but sweet. When he finally pulled away, Sango opened her eyes to see Miroku's face with a content smile. She too smiled and still felt the tingling from his mouth. The kiss was in her mind a true kiss one that she would remember forever.

He backed away with his arm still around her waist. He then lifted her bridal style to the couch. He set her down and kissed her once again but with more force. More passionately. They started going at it hurriedly. He slid his hand under her shirt and slowly went up.

Sango thought to herself _this is too fast, I like this but I can't go this fast with him, I'm not ready._

Flash back- "Your blood will be the taste of heaven for me."

She yelped in his mouth when he started to knead her breast. "M…Miroku… We can't do this…" Putting her hand over his and lowering out of her shirt. He pulled away.

"Why?"

"I'm not ready…" he smiled so his Sango wasn't ready to go that distance yet. He'd wait.

"That's okay Sango… I'll wait forever for you." Kissing her forehead.

"Here go take a shower and I'll finish the pizza."

"Okay…" she walked to the bathroom and made sure that it was locked not that it mattered considering he had the key anyway but better safe then have a pervert.

About a fifteen minutes later she came out with a towel on. "Umm Miroku, what am I suppose to sleep in tonight?"

"Well, theirs always nothing" giving her a grin.

"Try again." She said almost jokingly

"Here I'll give you a pair of my boxers and a T-shirt. Hopefully they'll fit, your really small." Blushing Sango followed Miroku upstairs to where the entire floor except for a small bathroom she noticed was only to a bedroom.

All around the room were pictures of what looked to be family and friends. Namely Inuyasha and him when they were really, really young. Right smack in the center was a king-size bed. The floor was wooden but on the sides of the beds were these beautiful Mediterranean looking rugs. Come to think of it this entire room looked exotic. The background to the room was a light cream color. The bedding was white but had a huge orange cloth at the bottom of it. Above the bed lights that hung but covered by orange cloth, so it looked like the top of a curtain where it swooped down and then back up. On either side of the bed were two nightstands. Both wooden and both yet again covered with pictures. Miroku walked over to one of his dressers and took out a T-shirt and blue boxers.

He walked over to her, and gave them to her. When she walked into the small, but cozy bathroom and started to change, she blushed. For some odd reason wearing Miroku's things and being in his apartment and being kissed by him just made her blush. She loved it. The way he touched her made her feel for once in her life special. Not something that she normally felt in her everyday life. To think, only a few weeks ago did she not have any of this happen. It was just life, as she knew it, boring, now it was more… intriguing.

She stepped out of the bathroom to find Miroku looking a picture he had by the nightstand. It was of him and what she assumed his father. She put her hand on his shoulder and he was startled a little. "Oh finished already, lets go and eat I can smell the pizza already." Putting on a smile, he walked away from her towards the steps.

_Poor Miroku Sango thought to herself, he didn't have a chance to know his parents. He must really miss his dad because they were so close, I know I miss my mom soo much._

Off to the downstairs, Miroku entered the kitchen with Sango right behind him. He walked over to the kitchen table to where two candles were lit. He slid the seat out from under the table for her to sit.

"Why thank you good sir."

"Your quite welcome lady Sango."

Serving her two slices of cheese pizza. He poured her some sprite.

"I would give you something alcohol but I know you don't drink."

"That's because of my parents and the car accident. From that day on after I found out I promised myself that I would never drink ever. Its just one of those things I would feel guilty about if I were to, you know…"

"Sure, it's the same thing with me and supermarkets. I try to avoid them as much as possible after that incident with my parents…"

"… Wow this pizza tastes really good!" Trying to change the subject. Sango still noticing him smile wryly, put her hand on his.

He smiled more brightly this time.

For the next hour they spent their time talking about their lives. Although Sango left out the part about being raped. That was one thing she wouldn't bring up anytime soon. It was hard enough to tell Kagome yet alone Miroku. She also found out that he was too, like Inuyasha and Sess is a lawyer, but he was taking some time off considering the case he finished took about two years to pursue and he won on top of that. He decided he was going to take about three to six months off. He had enough saved up so he could survive without working that long. His boss seemed to be fine with it, in fact the way he described it; his boss loved him like a son!

After they were done they sat down to watch a movie How to Lose a guy in Ten Days. She sat next to him with his arm around her shoulder. Every once in a while he would move his hands to her butt, that's when she would slap him and then there were other times when he would kiss her on the cheek. All in all, the night was a kiss/slapped filled evening.

They went to bed at around 12 because she had work the next day. They crept up the stairs as if afraid to wake somebody. At first Sango wasn't sure what side of the bed she should sleep on but when Miroku came back from brushing his teeth, he slept on the left side. She then sat down and swung her legs onto the bed underneath the sheets. He spooned her against him. And they snuggled together. For that one brief time in their lives, everything felt right. "Good night my Sango." Blushing slightly she turned a bit towards him and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. And turned back to face the wall. Sango thought silently _thank you Miroku, for taking me away from my busy life. _They slept with each other in ones arms. The rest of the night seemed like history.

EARLIER ON IN THE EVENING WITH KAGOME AND INUYASHA AT SIX PM (going backwards time wise)

Knock, Knock. Kagome came to the door. As soon as she opened the door, she looked straight at Inuyasha, the man that she would have to tell one of the hardest or easiest things to of her life. She briefly kissed Inuyasha but when she pulled away Inuyasha yanked her back and gave her a more passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. When they were finished, Kagome was backed into a wall, while Inuyasha closed the door with his foot.

He started kissing her neck, slowly then licking her pulse. "In…Inuyasha" she said in a whisper. "We need to… to talk." Moving over to the side a bit so he would stop torturing her poor neck that in any case yearned for more of his kisses.

"Why should we? I don't want to talk right now, I just want you…" lifting her up and throwing her on his shoulder. He took her to her bedroom, which had pale pink sheets and white walls. It was a rather plain room. He dropped her on the bed like a sack of potatoes and while he turned away to close the door she got off the bed and stood there. When he turned around she saw her serious glare and that she stood solid on the ground.

"Inuyasha we need to talk its really important." Walking over to him and taking his, she led him to her bed.

"If this is about commitment and how you want to get married then all I can say is I'm not ready yet. And if you're getting ideas from Rin then stop because marriage is way far off for me or rather the both of us period. I don't want to get married right now, I just like having you as a girlfriend. And being able to have my apartment without worrying that I'll get in trouble for not picking up after myself."

"You know for a fact I could care less if you left your shit on the ground! I don't complain about anything Inuyasha!"

"Yeah right," Inu put his voice in to a high pitched voice impersonate Kagome. "Why do you always leave things around Inuyasha, I swear sometimes I feel like your mother picking up after you. Why cant you ever put things away in their proper place."

Steaming mad Kagome started pissing at him. "Well maybe I wouldn't have to say it if you did it. Its not everyday that you actually go to the gym, but a week later your clothes will still be in the same spot. Could we please start talking like civilized people for once, I mean honestly!" screaming the last part Inuyasha winced.

"Hey don't act like your little miss perfect because all I see you doing is literally putting things in nooks and grannies and then later you say you cant find anything. Maybe you rather prefer the U.P.S. guy then me huh, is that it, you're finally sick of me because I don't want to commit. You think wolf boy will do any better at cleaning. HA! That's the lamest excuse anyone could have used, and your using it!"

She slapped him across the face.

"Inuyasha you know I love you and only you how could you ever imply something like that!" She screamed. Then she walked over to the bed. Grabbing a tissue Inuyasha walked over to her. _Now he made her cry great just great, why do I always have to open my big mouth? He thought silently to himself._

"Here," giving her the tissue. "I'm s..sorry, please don't cry Kagome. I hate it when you cry…"

"Well maybe if you actually gave me a chance to talk instead of assuming things, maybe I wouldn't have had to try and explain myself! And instead end up crying." Kagome looked away wiping away the tears that started to fall. Inuyasha definitely felt a pain of guilt in his heart for making her cry. As usual it was his fault for not being considerate and jumping to conclusions.

"Inuyasha, how could you ever think I would be in love with anyone else but you, you're my knight and shining armor, even if you have ears." Smiling she grazed her fingers over his ear. "I could never look at any other person Inuyasha, you're the only man I'll ever love." Looking away, Inuyasha turned her back to face him. He saw the little tint of blush on her face and a tear rolling down her face. He took his clawed hand and wiped it away. He then kissed her.

Pulling away Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome, tell me what you wanted to talk about?"

Turning away she whispered, hoping by chance he wouldn't hear her but he did anyway.

"I'm pregnant…"

WITH SESS AND RIN

"Rin," Sess said, lightly. He walked into the living room where there tons of candles lit all around the room. In the center on a coffee type table, there was some Chinese food Rin made. He walked to the table and on his plate it said, I love you in the form of rice. Over it was a drizzle of some brown spicy smelling sauce. Rin came in with a beautiful white dress that had an open back. If fit all the right curves. It was rather dressy for them being at home, but Sess loved it regardless. He said hello, and that was all that was needed to be said. The night was spent eating and then making passionate love…

MUST READAuthors Note: Since I know that people want to know when the hell my chapters come out, I figured I would put my progress of the chapter I'm writting it in my profile! it will be updated every one to two weeks anyway **REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW OR **_ELSE!_

**SEE YA **

**FAITH**


	12. Chapter 11 Would You

Authors Note : IMPORTENT! IN CASE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THOUGHT I MAY NOT HAVE PUT A NEW CHAPTER BUT I DID SO IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ THE CHAPTER AFTER THE RAPE GO BACK NOW! THIS CHAPTER OTHERWISE WONT MAKE ANY SENSE

Chapter 11

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome stared at him, she could tell he was in direr shock. His face was blank and it seemed as though he could not believe what was just said.

"I'm pregnant." Those were the only words he could remember. He looked at Kagome with his head slanted to the side giving her a dazed look. She gently touched his face, well this seemed to be going better then expected, she thought they would fight but instead he didn't even talk.

"Inuyasha!" that was the last thing he could remember before he went into total darkness.

The next morning

"Inuyasha." Whispered a small voice. "Come back to me…" Inuyasha heard the voice once again of Kagome, and he could feel the small of her hand holding his. He slowly opened his eyes to see the Kagome's eyes look at him. Her bright brown eyes shown that she was on the verge of tears once again like the previous night. "Kagome…" he said loud enough for her to snap out of her thoughts. "Inuyasha…. Are you okay? You fell off the bed when I told you, I tried to lift you onto the bed again but you're too heavy. So I kind of just put pillow below your head and covered you with a blanket…"

"Oh so that's why my back feels like I slept on a rock." Inuyasha said trying to smile and cheer up the moment.

"Inuyasha! I thought… I thought you may have had a concussion but I thought I would wait until you came to, to see if you needed any more medical attention besides me. You know its quite funny considering I never thought I see the day that Inuyasha West fainted, and over all things, our baby." Laughing she hugged him. Blushing, Inuyasha shifted himself to an upright position. "Yeah, yeah keep laughing, help me up" Inuyasha got up slowly, and then sat down on the bed. She looked at him and him at her. The silence between them was impeccable. So Inuyasha decided that he would break it.

"So… were having a baby?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes… it was kind of out of no where. I found out yesterday." Said Kagome

"I see…"

"So… what do you think about it, I mean you fainting can obviously tell me that you're in shock but then again I'm not sure."

"Well, what do you think, I came over here to have a good time with you, and next thing I know my girlfriend is pregnant with my child. I though we wouldn't get pregnant… I was hoping to get married before any of this happened."

"So wait your just gonna sit there and tell me this would be the only reason you want to get married to me, because I'm like a chore or something. I'm having your child for Christ's sake. You're the one who got me pregnant in the first place!" Starting to feel as though anger was coming through out her body. She was about to start yelling at him more but then the morning sickness kicked in. Kagome ran to the bathroom with Inuyasha right behind her.

With Sango and Miroku 

Sango woke with the sound of an alarm. Beep, Beep. She tried to shut it off but then realized that she wasn't in her room. She remembered the previous night, with her and Miroku. He was so understanding that she didn't want to take it to the next level. That for her was like a life commitment to the person. It was like she was going to go screw anyone and everyone; it had to be love, true love…

She opened her eyes to see Miroku sleeping soundly. She shifted in a little towards him and low and behold he was already awake. He gave a mouth to mouth kiss that scared the shit out of her because she had already closed her eyes. She opened them to see Miroku's eyes closed and obviously fully in the moment. So she did what any girl would do in her position. She deepened the kiss.

They pulled away sensually and looked at each other. They would have had another round if it weren't for the fact that Sango was going to be mad late for work. She looked over at the clock and screamed. She had to be there in less than thirty minutes. She scrabbled out of bed to the dresser where her clothes were. She would put them on the go to her apartment to change into a new pair of clothes.

Miroku reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a piss. At the moment Sango didn't care where he was, she just needed to make it on time. He came out of the bathroom to the downstairs to find Sango getting her cell phone and then for a brief moment looked at Miroku who had put on a sweatshirt and jeans on. He said "let me grab my keys and I'll take you to the hospital."

"Wait can we stop at my place first?" Sango said immediately.

"Sure but do I get a kiss before we go?" She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, she pecked him on the mouth. "Now can we go, were wasting time making out here you know?"

"Is that what you call it, then I wonder what you call having sex." She slapped him on the back of the head, and said "Come on lover boy, I'm going to be even later if we don't stop dottling." She pulled him by the collar and they went out the door.

With Sess and Rin

Rin awoke to the feeling of a person kissing her neck sensually. She opened her eyes to see Sess next to her. "Sess, I don't think I'm going to be able to walk after last night…" blushing at the thoughts of the previous night, they made love at one point for two hours straight. Then they slept then started right back up. "Then I suppose I'll have to carry you everywhere."

Blushing even more Rin said "I wish we could stay like this for the rest of the day but we have to get up, we have to go work." Rin got up reluctantly and put a robe over her nude body. She looked at Sess, who was already drooling over her. She giggled and walked out of the bedroom to there bathroom.

It seemed everyone's morning was getting up to there lovers.

At Kagome's Apartment

Sango practically ran into the apartment. She opened the door to see Kagome and Inuyasha walking towards the door. "Hey Kagome can't really talk, I'm so late for work, I just wanted to change, hope your evening went well…" Looking at her though, she could tell it didn't. Kagome took Sango's hand and they went into her bedroom. "I take he didn't take it well?" Kagome burst into tears and hugged Sango for dear life.

"Hey… its okay, its okay, what happened?" Sango asked in a soothing voice.

Outside the bedroom

"Hey, man what do you think if say Sango was pregnant with your child, what would you say or do?"

"First off, I would most likely hold her, and tell her that no matter what, I'll be there for her. Hell I most likely marry her. Although it's for the child, I think I would only take that step if I truly loved her. If not then I suppose I would just support them and be a good father to the child. No use crying over spilt milk if you get my drift."

Inuyasha looked at his best friend then at the bed room door. He went towards it and put his ear against the door. From what he could make out, he heard Kagome say

"I really don't believe he loves me Sango, he fainted, I mean actually fainted when I told him, and I really think he will just get married to me because of this baby, I don't know if I want that, if he just would marry me for my baby and not for me. He doesn't love me…"

That was all Inuyasha could take, he slammed the door open scaring both girls half to death and Inuyasha ran to Kagome, lifting her off the bed into his arms. He kissed her so passionately even Sango started to blush.

"Baby, I do love you, I'm just scared, okay, and marriage is such a big step. I do love you though, and I'd do anything for you. Anything. Even if it means giving up being a bachelor and being with somebody I could have a relationship for the rest of our lives then so be it. I don't think I could ever imagine having it with somebody else… please Kagome" setting her down on the bed and taking her hands in his, and kneeling "Will marry me, be with me forever and longer, because I don't believe I could live without you. All this baby proves is that it was meant to be between us…"

Kagome got down on the floor and looked up at him into his golden orbs and started having tears come down her face. She looked down at their hands and then back up again. "Yes Inuyasha West, I will marry you!" kissing him lightly. Sango thought, how great it is to be in love and to be loved. She looked over at Miroku who stared at them in awe. His best friend finally made the decision to marry the girl of his dreams. "About time you two, took you long enough West, geez you make this poor innocent girl wait all her life for you."

"I'd wait even longer to hear that from him." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha.

"Well, hmmm, Miroku let me just change and then I'll go to work, Kagome I take I'll tell them you feel sick today."

"Yup, I'll be spending time with my soon to be husband. Oh tell Rin, I'm sure she'll tell Sess and want him to do the same."

Sango changed and walked out of the apartment. Miroku and her walked out of the apartment and went straight to the hospital. Unfortunately for her, they hit traffic on the way, making her even later. By the time she got there, it was already 8:30 and she was supposed to be there at 8.

She opened the door and Miroku was about to kiss her when she said "I'll see you later, thanks Miroku, I'll call you," running out of the car towards the entrance where she met Rin. Even if they were friends, being late is unacceptable in any case. Miroku shook his head and parked the car. Apparently he would have to help her out for being late, after all, if he didn't kiss her for five minutes and wake her up when she needed to be this wouldn't have been late.

Miroku entered the hospital to see that it may have been about nine am, but there were tons of people there already. He could see Rin and Sango in the distance, he walked towards them but was stopped by a man who was gay so it seemed.

"Hey you must be Hojo Namito, we've been expecting you doctor. Your patient has been waiting for you to do surgery."

"Wait, but I must see Sango…" Not realizing that it wasn't his name this man said.

"Well with all do respect doctor, I know you've had your eye on her for quite some time along with Kagome but you can talk to her after your done doing the surgery."

Miroku was being pulled towards the ER. He tried to say something but the doctor said to him, "I know being so young and performing surgery is difficult but this young man truly is thankful to have a man like you performing it."

With Sango and Rin

"Now, now Sango can you please tell me that you weren't having sex with Miroku and that's why your so late, I mean I have sex with Sess almost all the time, but it doesn't mean that me and him don't get to work on time."

"I was not having sex with him! We just got up late is all, geez I go out with one guy and you think all I want him for is sex. Rin you should know me better then this."

"Sango I'm just busting your chops, you know that I know you wouldn't do anything like that, not at least for a while. Although let me tell you that is one of the best parts of having a boyfriend." Blushing Sango started to walk away when Rin.

But then Rin said "Sango isn't that Miroku going to the ER?"

"What of course no… OH MY GOD!"

Miroku smiled a playful smile as he went into the ER where it seemed two other doctors had already opened the kid up. They cracked his rib cage and from what he could understand he had to do a heart transplant.

"Wait, Wait, I can't do this, I'm no doctor."

"Oh just how they said you were modest." They put his gloves and a yellow over coat so that if blood were to come out you don't get it on your clothing.

They handed him a scapula and out of no where Sango burst into the room. Miroku looked down at the patient and saw the amount of blood. Never in his life had he seen an open body before. Organs and all…

"Miroku what were you thinking, going into the ER. I mean honestly…" Looking at him with both happiness and hysteretics. "I don't believe I've ever seen some one go that green that fast."

"I don't think I've ever seen somebody's insides like that before, how do you stand it?"

"Me, well lets see, first off, I have no clue." Laughing she sat back in her desk. "So why did you come here anyway?"

"Well I wanted to help you talk to Rin, I felt it was after all my fault that you were late in the first place."

"I appreciate it, but the way you got into trouble today, I'd rather face the board any day." Laughing some more looked down at her schedule. Two cases of the flu, one just a checkup and the other seemed to be a stomach virus.

"Hey, I have to work now, my next patient is coming in five minutes, I don't think you want to be around for it…"

"Okay I'll leave you to do you medial thing then." He kissed her on the cheek considering his mouth still tasted like it had puke on it; he decided he wouldn't give her a full mouth to mouth kiss.

Walking towards the door, Sango said "I really do appreciate you coming here; your heart was in the right place."

"Well apparently that kids wasn't." Laughing he walked out the door to go back to his apartment.

After work

Sango went to PS-118 the school Kohaku went to. She stepped what seemed to be like the five longest steps of her life. She had to confront Kohaku about drugs, something she honestly thought she would never in her life time have to do.

Why oh why did she have to become a parent. It wasn't her job, when you're a sibling your suppose to lie for them, not tell them to stop.

She waited outside the entrance to the school on the concrete pavement. She paced back and forth until Kohaku called out her name.

"Sango…" Kohaku asked questioningly.

With Ayame 

Ayame walked into the lobby of a very fancy restaurant. She had decided that she needed to get away from her work for a while. It was just so stressful for her. Her store may have been successful but it was no picnic for the owner of Chicks, she decided she would treat herself today and celebrate some independence. She was dressed in a beautiful black cocktail dress that slit down the front. She looked amazing in anyone's eyes.

A young man of the same age as her walked over to her table. He too was dressed up in a tux no less.

"May I sit down." He asked in a muscular voice. She nodded deciding if this is one of the most exclusive restaurants in New York, then this guy can't be all that bad.

"Hi, I'm Koga, what may I ask is your name? A beautiful lady such as yourself must have all the guys all over you."

Laughing she said "Me, that's a joke, I'm so obsessed with my work that I have no time for relationships although I wish I did."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I own Chicks…"

"Your kidding, Chicks! Like the famous Chicks!" nodding her head Koga said "Wow, all I do is own this here restaurant."

"You're kidding, wow. That is pretty amazing, so since you own this place what would you recommend eating?"

"I myself like the spaghetti and meatballs, they are absolutely delicious."

"Oh that does sound good, when the waiter comes over, I'll order that." Silence broke between them and although he was attracted to her, she brought up the wrong subject.

"So have…. You heard about Onigumo, he's the big business man from what I've heard of and I don't believe he killed his son, no person could be cruel."

"Yes they can and Onigumo is just the type of person to pull of something like that! You have no fucking idea what you're talking about." Koga sat up from the table and was about to leave when Ayame took his hand.

"Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to offend you…"

"With all do respect Ayame, you may be one of those people who believe everyone has a good side to them but I on the other hand do not. I'm sorry but people in this world are not like that, and I pity you if you think that this world is only made of good people."

Now he'd done it, she looked like she was about to cry. "Ayame… please don't cry I didn't mean it, its just I didn't like you mentioning him, he's not my favorite person is all…"

"I'm sorry I brought it up then… please sit, I didn't mean to get offensive its just that I do believe even the evilest person has some good in them."

"Well, you are one of the rare that do… sorry… hey here's my number maybe I can show that I'm not all bad and that I don't blow up at all the mention of somebody's name I hate."

"Sure, you can have mine too." She took out her blue pen and wrote it down on a piece of notebook paper.

The waiter or what she thought to be the waiter came over. She was about to tell him her order when he said "Excuse me sir, did you say were the owner of this place?"

"Why yes I'm. How may I help you?"

"Well, you see the problem is, I happen to be the owner of this restaurant and you sir seems to be an imposter, I do not tolerate that here so you will be removed as of now…"

"Ayame, I can explain… "He grabbed her number and gave her his. He ran out the door before she could even say spaghetti.

With Sango and Kohaku 

"Hi Kohaku…" How the hell you ask a kid about drugs she'll never know, Sango thought.

"Sango, I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't think I would be seeing you anytime soon…"

"Kohaku we need to talk."

"Well it will have to wait because I have to go to work."

"Well, that's just it Kohaku, its about the people you hang out with and what exactly you do for work." She took him by the shoulder as she led him to side where no one could hear what they were talking about.

"Kohaku, I'm giving you one chance and one only. What exactly have you been doing for the past couple weeks. From what I understand, I talked to your teachers in school today, they said you've been failing and seem a lot more distracted in class. Some even say you don't show up. Kohaku what is going on here? It's like ever since the fire you've been so distracted and a whole different person. What happened to you?"

"Sango, nothing is wrong with me, okay chill, so I missed a couple of classes so what, its only history, like the most boring subject and math too. When do you actually need to use slope in the real world? Besides so what if I work, I mean you did it too and I know I'm not like you being all perfect but seriously."

"Me perfect, what the hell has gotten into you, you never acted like this before. I mean seriously, your flunking out of school and you don't even care… Kohaku are you on drugs?"

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know, the tons of bags of weed in your night stand kind of gave me a hint."

"You searched my room!"

"Yeah, yeah I did and I'm glad I did. Kohaku what the hell were you thinking with that amount of weed in Keade's apartment no less. Shippou is there too what are you thinking?"

"For your information, I'm keeping it for a friend, I don't take drugs you'd be an idiot to do that."

"Well your still the idiot for holding on to it." Then it hit her, "Does this have anything to do with Narku?"

"Of course not… I was done with him for weeks now. It's just for a friend as for grades I promise to bring them up, I have to go to work, so I'll see you around." He tried to walk away but Sango put her arm in front of him so he could not move.

"Bitch get out of my way, your not my mother, you never were and never have been. Get over it! I don't need your protection; I just need to… to get to work. I'll talk to you later Sango." Sango stood there stunned and moved over so he could get by.

He walked away with regret on his face, this was not for his protection, but hers, he had to tell her that or else she may never get off his back. This was for her and only her.

Sango stood there with shock on her face. She could not believe that he just said that, and to her of all people. The person who worked her ass off for her little brother since she was younger and for what, to get it pushed back into her face. She was no perfectionist but the way he made her sound was that she was.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Sango walked for an hour and then finally decided she could go home and be able to stand Inuyasha and Kagome. She walked slowly up the stairs of her apartment, she figured it be best to waste time as much as she could because she knew for a fact that Kagome could tell when she would break anytime.

She got to the door and unlocked slowly. She stepped in and the first thing she saw was that there were a lot of boxes. "Ummm Kagome, where are you?"

"In family room." She responded immediately. She made her way around the boxes and towards the family room.

"Sango, I'm so glad you're here. You are one of my bride's maids. I get to dress you up in anything I want, this is going to be so much fun!" she smiled and walked over not noticing that Miroku too was there.

He put his finger to his mouth to tell Inuyasha and Kagome to not say a word. He grabbed her waist and put his other hand over her eyes. He said "Guess who?"

"Miroku… as much as I like you being here, I'm not really in the mood to joke around."

"Something wrong Sango?" Kagome asked. Knowing her best friend all to well.

"No, just had a bad day at work. Please don't let me spoil this happy day for you, I think I'm just going to go take a bath and go to bed. I'll help you tomorrow though."

"Sure Sango, that's fine, oh but I should tell you that the wedding is on Christmas. I thought it would be the perfect day considering hopefully I won't be too fat by then."

"Kagome, you know you'll always look good to me."

"Shut up lover boy, you're the one who caused me to get this way."

"True, but at the time you seemed to enjoy just as much or more then me."

Blushing she got up from the chair to go talk to Sango.

"Sango," She said when she got into her bedroom. "Sango I just wanted to tell you I'm moving out of this apartment, and it's yours. That's why we have so many boxes around here. I figured the sooner the better." She walked over to Sango who had her face in a pillow. "Sango..." she put her hand on her shoulder and so it began. Sango told Kagome everything, even about Narku.

"Sango, it's okay, everything will be okay, I mean he's just a kid, he doesn't know what he's getting himself into that's all. It can't be all that bad… its not like he's killed anyone." She didn't mean as a question but apparently this was a topic that had been consuming her for a while now.

"Sango, he hasn't killed anyone has he?"

All she could do was nod.

Kagome covered her mouth, she couldn't believe it.

"D…did you see him do this or d..did he just tell you?"

"He said he's seen so many dead bodies in the past couple of couple of weeks. This was when I was in the hospital, right after the fire." She said with a straight a face she could.

"Sango, we have to go to the police…"

"We cant, I'm not sure how far deep he's in but it seems like if he doesn't do this then he or myself will be killed or who knows maybe you or Inu or even M… Miroku. Miroku hasn't even been involved with me this long, if I go to the police I risk everyone I loves lives. All I can do is pray that's it… I can't take this… I don't know, I just can't think about it right now. I'm just going to go take a bath, that way I can just, take my mind off of this… "

"Are you sure you don't need me…"

"No, I'll be fine, I'm sorry I ruined your night, tonight should have been about you but I made it into some big thing, I don't even know if this Narku guy is involved still, for all I know, he could just be some made up guy and he's just using him as an excuse so he wont get in trouble. I don't know Kagome, maybe I'm just blowing this out of proportion, anyway I think I'm just going to go say goodbye to Miroku and then go take a bath."

"Okay, oh but he wants to ask you something…" Smiling a bit to lighten the mood.

Sango walked out of the room towards the Miroku. "Man, did you guys have one of those long girlie talks because you took forever."

"Haha, now Kagome said you wanted to ask me something."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Can we talk outside?"

"Sure." He led her towards the door. "Sango, now I know that I've only known you for a short amount of time but I wanted to ask you something. I really like you a lot. Your one of the rarest girls I've ever met and I only want you for myself no one else, I know I'm not exactly good enough for you but… Will you be my girlfriend?" Sango felt like her heart could be heard a mile away the way it was pounding. "Y..Yes I will be your girlfriend, but only if you promise me something."

"Anything…"

"You will be faithful to me… I don't want to date someone who I can't trust."

"Of course! Sango you have made my night!" picking her up and kissing her passionately. He set her down on her feet. "Umm, Miroku, I really want to go to bed I know I should be spending time with you but I'm not up for hanging out right now… do you mind?"

"No of course not Sango, this has made my night, so go sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow then." They walked back into the apartment seeing that some how Inuyasha had been able to sneak out during the day and get Kagome a ring. One that sparkled brightly. It had a huge square diamond on it with one little heart on the side of the square. Sango smiled. Her best friend was happy compared to the recent day and she, although, not on the best terms, was just asked to be Miroku's girlfriend. This day could not be a more emotional day for her.

In an unknown Warehouse

"So have you lied to your sister?"

"Yes master, she still has not a clue to what is going on."

"Perfect… perfect. How I wish my son could be here to share this news…

too bad he's dead…

Authors Note: so yeah it got all screwed up when i took out the authors note so everything after i believe chapter six got pushed back a chapter. yeah... i have no clue if that made any sense, and whats even worse is the reviews are for the wrong chapters! oh well YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW I GOT NONE SO I WAS SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING NOT PUTTING OUT THIS CHAPTER! I better at least get one. Tear. lol no but seriously do review it sucks if you dont, and who knows, maybe next time you guys wont get so lucky with me putting out the next chapter! yeah anyway this wasn't my favorite chapter so if you hate it too, i completely understand, anyway REVIEW!

PS Just another note that in case you didnt know, i put my progress of the coming chapters out on my profile, so read it and weep, well hopefully not weep but yea anyway theres this really really great story i have in my favorites written by my Best Friend, and its an Inu Kag story, and its damn GOOD! so if any of you are interested go read, its about how Kag can see Ghosts, Aka the stories title so GO READ!

Love you all! REVIEW GOD DAMMIT


	13. Chapter 12 Beautiful let go

Hey hope you like this chapter, its better than the last i thought anyway thanx to the two people who actually did reveiw, damn everyone else oh well anyway heres another chapter! 

Chapter 12

Sango's point of veiw

Furniture Store

The day after Miroku asked me to be his girlfriend it seemed as though life just got more stressful. Not with him of course, but with Kagome's planning of her wedding. It was horrific as to how many things we needed to get done by the time we were finished with it. There was the cake, and the brides maids dresses and of course her dress. Not to mention a place to have the ceremony and GEEZ! There was just so much to be done in so little time. Thanksgiving was the weekend after Inuyasha proposed to Kagome, and Miroku asked me to be his girlfriend. Although we don't celebrate it, all of us along with Shippou and Keade, went to go see Harry Potter four.

Later, Kagome of course having the baby and growing larger by the day wanted the wedding to be done A.S.A.P. this was even worse the fact that now we had less than a month to plan this wedding because, Kagome wanted to have it on Christmas. Inuyasha of course was no better, all he wanted was to be left alone with all this, quote "girly shit, a man such as myself, should just be at the alter ready to be married the day of the wedding."

So he wasn't being much help except for the morning sickness, and now that Kagome moved out, Sango had the entire apartment to herself. She debated on whether or not she should let Kohaku stay with her, she decided, it was his decision, and if he didn't want to live with her, so be it.

Sango was knocked out of her daze when Miroku came up to her, giving her a peck on the cheek. She smiled up at him and then they were about to walk into an antique store when she felt something or rather someone's hand on her butt. Crack.

Sango walked into the store leaving a red marked hand print on Miroku's face. Together they picked up numerous different things that would decorate the apartment beautifully. For example the white sofa's that they got.

Sango also decided that Kagome's room would also stay as a bedroom in case Kohaku decided to live with her. Then what was Shippou's room would be her study. The main room, which was the family room, would be used for entertaining guests. After buying a new bed, Sango and Miroku decided to get lunch.

At McDonalds 

"So Sango, this is how you lived in college, by living off of unhealthy food such as this grease ball burger?"

"As a matter of fact yes, and its not a grease ball burger, it happens to be the most delightful, unhealthy foods ever made, and I love it!" Sango takes a bite out of her burger. "Oh by the way, you should try these fries, there so beyond good!" Shoving the fries in Miroku's face.

Miroku said, "You know I think I have to visit the men's room I'll be right back." Sango didn't think anything of it considering this meant more fries for her. Miroku almost threw up at the site of burgers. He hated anything like this. This reminded him of a couple of years back when… he was brought out of his daze when he heard a gun shot. He ran towards the bathroom door.

And walked out slowly down the hall. There was a man with a black mask and a green hoodie over his face. He screamed out "Everyone on the floor, if you don't listen, I'll have to kill this young woman."

He grabbed Sango and had the gun to her head. Miroku could not believe his eyes, what the hell was this guy thinking. The masked man walked with Sango towards the cash register and told them to give him all of the money.

He whispered into Sango's ear "Don't worry I have no intention of hurting you, just maybe screwing you… you also can give me some information about the…" and that was all he said. Miroku pushed Sango to the ground while kneed him which led him to drop the gun. Miroku kicked it out of the way towards the opposite side of this masked figure.

Then flipped him so that he was lying on the floor not only unconscious, but also knocked the breath out of him so he couldn't talk even if he wanted to.

"Sango, are you ok?" Miroku said hoisting her up to stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, its just…" she didn't say that last part, the cops burst in on the scene and all she thought was, _was he really going to rape me, and what did he want from me. The minute he walked in, it seemed like he kept his eyes on me the entire time. What on earth could he have known? What did he want from me?_

"Ms. are you okay?" Said one of the cops

"Me, I'm fine, just a little shook up, its not every day you have a gun held up to your head like that. He just told me some weird things…"

"Well, we would like you to take a look at the person under the mask; maybe it's possible that you know him."

Both Sango and Miroku walked over the unconscious person lying on the floor. One of the police officers took off the mask. The man had an average face. Nothing about the man, Sango hadn't recognized before. Miroku though gave a stern and almost cold look towards the man.

He took her by the waist and told the police officer as if speaking for himself. "If there is nothing more, we would like to go, neither of us know this man, and we would prefer that we leave this behind us." Turning towards a very confused Sango, he said "Come, lets get out of here." He led her out of the McDonald's and they were walking down the street.

"Miroku, what was that all about? You seemed as though you knew him some way…"

"Mine as well tell you, I do. He's one of the competitors; it seems as tough one of my fellow lawyers wants me out of the game permanently. I know him because I remember that I saw him with one of my lawyer so called friends. They were making some deals about drugs I believe it was. Now that I hold the dirt on him, I wonder what will happen. I guess that's one of the reasons why he wanted to hold you against me. It seems I have some stalkers. I will have to talk to my boss and see what he says. For all I know maybe I will have to take a permanent leave until this is resolved…"

Miroku kept on walking while Sango just stood there, shell shocked that he had this much involved in his life, and yet he didn't let her in on any of this till now.

"Don't you think we should go to the police, I mean if someone's stalking you, that's not good at all…"

"Sango," walking back towards where she was standing. "We really can't talk to the police. This is a matter between the firm and myself." Should I tell him, maybe it will change his mind.

He started walking again and then Sango uttered, "Miroku, he said he would rape me…"

He looked at her standing there, looking fearful of what might happen to her. "As long as I live Sango," he said taking her hand in his, "I will never ever let anyone near you like that. No one has a right to touch that way, why I cant even do that… yet, and I sure as hell wont let any other guy either. You can trust me when I say that too. "Giving her a smile.

She nodded, but still felt a little insecure about the fact that she already had been raped, and also the fact that this guy wanted her to tell him something. What could she tell him, the biggest secret she had was, had she not been raped, she would still be a virgin. Then thinking of Miroku and her actually going that far in there relationship made her blush like whoa.

Taking this opportunity, he rubbed a little on the lower side of Sango, making her smack him. They walked hand and hand down the road to where Sango would meet Kagome, and Miroku supposedly would go home. Instead though, he would paint her apartment and put in all the furniture along with Inuyasha who he too, was supposedly doing something else.

Sango gave Miroku a peck on lips and walked into the wedding dress store.

The Wedding Store

Sango entered the store, tempted to just tell Miroku that she was raped. Holding back things from somebody that you wanted to trust was so hard. But then how could she when he just told her all about this stalker person. They obviously needed to gain trust and not knowing a lot about him didn't help. Don't get Sango wrong, she had Kagome, but even with her, it took long to let her in. But even so, Sango loved Kagome like blood sister she never had. This was her couple of weeks. Nothing could interfere no matter how much she wanted to trust Miroku; he would have to earn her trust. The old fashioned way. Hopefully this would work, and he wouldn't go any faster in this relationship then she wanted to…

With Kagome and Rin

"Okay girls, this is it, we need the perfect dresses, and we have less then a month to get the cake, the china, the florist, the tuxes, OH MY GOD! WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO IN SO LITTLE TIME!" Kagome screamed. Yeah at times she could panic and this happened to be one of them. Well this was a best friend's job then.

"Kagome, don't worry about a thing. You have Rin and me helping you every step of the way."

"Yeah, don't worry about a thing Kag. This is going to be like the best wedding ever. Sango's right, you have me and her helping you every step of the way!" the three hugged each other and got off to work. Since Kagome wouldn't be able to know the exact size of her when she was married, she would have to pick out the design and get the dress hand made a couple days before. And since Ayame seemed to know her way around the seam, she would be the one creating it. Now Kagome felt bad if she didn't invite her so she was the first on the list.

The first thing that Kagome decided to do was to make the invitations. That way they could build off of that, with the amount of food and so on. Kagome loves her mothers cooking and Mrs. H decided that she wouldn't mind making the food for her wedding. Even if she was making a lot of money along with Inuyasha, they wanted to save a good amount for there honeymoon. They decided that they wanted to go to Hawaii. Get some sun, a tan, and it was after all Inuyasha's idea. The thought of seeing his wife in a bikini definitely had something to do with it. But then also Kagome wanted to go to London, so they would go a week to Hawaii and a week to London.

Anyway, they would spend two entire weeks there. This would just have to be one of the best and long needed vacations for Inuyasha. His case was not even close to being ended but getting away from it for a little while would help even out the stress matter a lot. Just him, Kagome, and a beach. Not to mention the little baby that she had growing in her.

It was eleven thirty at night when they finished for the day. The addressed everything and put it in the mail box. The rest of the day was gone to go look at baby clothes and china since both were in the mall. Along with some jewelry. A bride cannot go without it! By the time Sango was ready to just go home, take a long hot bath for her burning feet. Then go to bed. Sango thought she's never done so much walking in her life! Not to mention, that she honestly wanted to throw a book at the person who ever thought of all the freaking things that went along with a wedding.

From that day the most important thing she learned was that if she ever did get married, she would have a small, but rather intimate wedding. Just close friends and what's left of her family. _Kohaku_ she thought silently to herself. She walked up to the door of her apartment. This was great, she totally forgot about redecorating her apartment and Kagome's wedding. This was going to hell for the next couple of weeks.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and flicked the switch. She covered her mouth. Her apartment was fully painted and furnished with her furniture and everything. In a muffled voice you could hear her say "omg" she walked further and saw Miroku sitting and sleeping on the new couch they choose earlier.

He must have done all of this. Wow. It was amazing how he put this room all together. Sango thought to herself. She walked over to him swiped the hair away from his face. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping. She bent over originally to give him a peck on the cheek then he grabbed her and brought her down to the couch so that he was on top and she on the bottom. He kissed her fully on the lips and didn't let up for two minutes. When they finally broke apart, she looked like she was in a trance or something. "Sango… do you like your apartment?"

"Yeah, very much so." Giving him a look of amazement. He got off her then helped her up as well. "So you did all of this by yourself?"

"As much as I would like to say yes I can't, Inuyasha helped quite a bit. So you really like it?"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous." Sango said and then Miroku thought to himself, _not as much as the person standing in front of me._

"Geez Sango, you and the other two were shopping all day! You guys took forever! I kept calling after about nine when the heck you were going to come."

"Oh so that's why Kagome had to keep answering her cell. Here I thought it was Inuyasha waiting for his fiancé to come home so they could…" Sango started blushing at the fact of realization of what she just said.

"Hey and I'm called a pervert, you should talk."

"Hey, hey, hey, at least I don't grab people's asses." Smiling she moved past Miroku to go to the kitchen to get something to drink, but instead he grabbed her waist.

"Sango," he whispered into her ear. "The only person I would touch is you." Blushing just a little more she moved past him into the kitchen. She drank a cup of water and said "hem, will you be staying the night because I can set up the couch for you."

Behind her she didn't even realize that he was there and yet again took her waist and hugged her from the back. "Hmm I was thinking that I could possibly sleep with you, you know like the last time." Starting to kiss her neck. He moved lower until he reached her collarbone and was now sucking on it as if she was a baby's bottle or something. Ohh but how it felt so good, Sango thought. Wait she couldn't do this, she wasn't ready. As much as this was so tempting she couldn't. Not yet at least.

"Miroku, I cant do this, I.. I know were going out now but I just am not mentally ready for this…" he pulled away giving her its okay look but at the same time you could still see that he wanted so much to have sex with her.

He kissed her on the lips then said "I know that at times I can be forceful, it's just I do want to go that far with you but as I said before I'm willing to wait. I think it saves some of the mystery in our relationship don't you think, not having sex and all. Well I think since you have work tomorrow and also the fact that I talked to your brother… he said he would come over tomorrow to move in with you, I will leave you."

Trying to make his exit, Sango took his arm and said, "wait, you talked to Kohaku! Hold up first off what did he say wait scratch that how do you even know him?"

"Easy I bumped into him while getting the paint today, I recognized him from the picture on top of the television, and you know I think you should have told me or if not Kagome about the little argument you had with him. No wonder you looked like you were going to cry the night I asked you to be my girlfriend."

"Wait, exactly how much did he tell you?"

"Enough to know that he's a kid and he got himself into some business that he shouldn't."

"Meaning…"

"That he thinks he can trust in me and I told him he could. You know he didn't mean any of those things he said to you, it was just for your protection."

"Protection!" Screaming "Is that what he calls it now? Cursing off your sister isn't exactly what I call giving me protection. All it is to me is making me feel so horrible that my only family cant even trust me not to mention" softening her voice a bit "the fact that I brought him up and went through so.. so many things to get him what he deserved and when all else failed he was there for me, so many times, and I him. I never once showed emotion after my parents died and he fully did. I thought by not doing that, I was protecting him. Being the strong one so that when he would come into my bed at night and say where is mommy and daddy I would tell him that they were in a better place and that I would always watch over him." Starting to break down she let two tears slide down her face. She whipped them away immediately. "I thought by doing this for once in my life, I would never have to deal with them dieing. I thought I could slide through life without ever having a conscious. But no, I finally break and it's at the worst time possible. I promised them, the day of there funeral, I went to there graves and while Kohaku was with Keade, I sat there pretty much the entire day. Silent, and just before I left I said to them _I will always remember you, and I will be strong for Kohaku's sake, I won't cry because crying isn't worth it. I love you and I miss you but I will not cry for you. You left me with a brother to raise and I will never forgive myself if anything happened to him. He is after all, all I have left…_" She didn't realize it until Miroku had her in his arms fully closed around her that she was crying almost non stop. "How could he say those things to me Miroku, after all I did for him? How could he call me a bitch? And tell me that I'm not his mother, I'm not but I've acted like one for him for so long… I don't know anything else." Hugging him even closer.

"Sango, I know it's hard, but I think the only reason that he's feeling this way is because he's sixteen and has so many things going on in his life. You've in a way sheltered him all his life from the world. I think he just wants some freedom, that's not such a bad thing; he is after all old enough to start taking responsibility for himself and his actions. I know that you want him to become the best person he can, but I don't believe that he can until he figures out whom he is as a person." Whipping away the last of her tears, he kissed her forehead. He then lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed, and whispered, "Everything will work out in the end, you'll see." Kissing her cheek he left.

She tried all night to fall asleep but Miroku's words stuck with her all night, maybe even forever. _Everything will work out in the end…_ she sure hopped it would, but as for Kohaku, she would have to face him tomorrow. That would be a joy, oh wait Sango thought to herself looking over at the clock and it read 2:48am. It's already Monday. At about five she finally fell asleep only to be woken up by her alarm clock at 6:45. "Great, she knew that she would have to get up regardless. Shower, tea, aha strong tea! That would be the only thing she would be able to survive on for the day. She looked around the room and noticed it too was painted which she couldn't have scene last night being so dark. It had been painted a light but perfect purple. It looked beautiful especially with the hard wood furniture she had in there. It was a bit girly but that was okay, as long as she liked it which she did, if fact she loved it! She would have to think of a way to thank both Miroku and Inuyasha for doing this for her. Well Miroku is easy; choose anything that involves wanting a piece of her ass or something to that extent, as for Inuyasha… that's Kagome's subject oh well. She would have to think of it later if she didn't hope into the shower soon, she'd be late for work… again.

**At The End of the Work Day**

"So what is your favorite animal, Tacara?" Looking down at the little girl of age of five with a stuffed animal that was a seal. "It's a seal." Smiling up at Sango. She always did love these five year old patients, there not mature and there totally adorable.

"Can you sit up on this stool, please." Nodding her head Tacara climbed up. "Now I want you to close your eyes, and tell me what see."

She closes her eyes and tells Sango "I see ponies, rainbows, ummm, the color green a lot…"

"Very cool, now I'm going to rub you with some wet stuff on your arm and I need you to stay really still okay. No peeking either." Tacara smiled and Sango slowly stuck the needle into her arm. Tacara opened her eyes and winced but didn't do anything about it. Sango smiled and said "All done, now what band aid do you want? We have balloons, sponge bob, Barbie…" She needn't say more, Tacara screamed out "BARBIE!"

She put the band aid on then gave her a lolly pop, "for being so good." She walked with Tacara out of the room towards her mother. "Tacara was very good, oh her b-l-o-o-d work will be done in about a week, so I'll let you know."

"Thanks, well I guess I will talk to you when it comes in. Come on Tacara, we need to leave."

"Mommy, mommy look at my sticker!" Walking out of the office they left. Finally that was the last patient of the day. Even so though, she would have to fill out paper work which would take another long hour. Oh well, mine as well get it done because other wise she wont anytime soon.

A soft knock on the door came in about a half hour later. Kagome came in with her belly already some what bulging. She came in with a bunch of paper work "So I heard from Inu, who heard from Miroku that Kohaku is considering moving in today. Interesting, how do you feel about it?"

"Well… he said something's that I won't be able to forgive him any time soon, but I think with Miroku around, it should help things. Being a guy, he can help him… but if I don't finish this damn paper work I wont be home anytime soon."

"That's good at least, hey you know, I can finish up for you…"

"Are you sure?" Shaking her head yes Sango ran over to her to hug her. "Kagome, you're the best!"

"Yeah, you'll be doing all of my paper work when I have this baby, I'm getting so big! Damn you Inuyasha!"

"Hey, hey… at the time I would have to say you were enjoying it a lot too, so it's not his entire fault."

Blushing, Kagome added "Well, you know what… when you screw Miroku; you won't be saying that you hated it."

"True, but I'll actually use a condom; I don't think dog boy over there believes in them. Am I right?"

Blushing even more, Kagome said "Get out of here! Go screw Miroku!" making Sango blush. Sango grabbed her coat and walked out the door. The fact that Miroku had been waiting at her apartment didn't make things any better.

"Hey Sango, thought you wouldn't be here for another half hour." Pulling her towards him, and giving her a kiss on the mouth. They back slowly away from each other and she said to him.

"Kagome said she would finish up for me so I got here a little early, what are you doing here?"

"Easy I was going to make us all something to eat to surprise you but apparently that isn't going to happen." Giving her another kiss but on the cheek.

He slowly opened the door to her apartment and they both walked in. Sango said she was going to go change into something comfortable. Miroku now stood there watching her through the crack of the door change. He watched as she took off her shirt and you could see her back. Then took off her pants. _Oh so she's been wearing what I bought her after all. _It hugged her so clearly that you could actually see where her butt crack was. Man the things he could do to her, just imagining her being near him like that, made him need a cold shower.

If she caught him though, there would be issues. He literally was getting hard at the sight of her and he started to rub himself. If he spilled his fluid on himself, there would be big issues. The fact that she now put on her top and pants, she is soon to be coming out. Think of cold things, umm snow, ice cream, ice oh man I could make her feel so good by putting that on her then licking it up damn it, if I don't stop there are going to be dyer consequences. Umm, Inuyasha in a dress, no that just is funny, umm Inuyasha in a bikini. Ewww! He cringed at the thought but it did stop him from thinking of Sango long enough to see her standing right in front of him.

"Hey I thought you were going to cook…"

"I'm but I just was… admiring our handy work. It really does look different during the day."

"I'll say… I don't know how I'll ever repay you or Inu."

"Well, you know you could let me watch you bathe."

"How about I give you a lap dance." _Did those words just come out of my mouth! Omg, omg he's gonna think I'm a skank or something._

"Are you serious that would be amazing!"

"Well… keep dreaming I was just joking. How about I make us dinner one time instead?"

Miroku laughed and headed for the kitchen… Now what to make?

**When Kohaku comes**

Sango set the table and was quite nervous. She needed to relax but the last time she saw him, it turned out horrible. She heard the door being knocked on while Miroku appeared in the kitchen to be making chicken parmesan with spaghetti. Sango opened the door to see Kohaku with a bouquet of lilies.

"Hi…" Kohaku said

"Hi, come in."

He entered slowly looking around the apartment, seeing that it was different since the last time he was here. The colors have changed and all new furniture. He wanted to the kitchen to see Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, my main man, I didn't know you were going to be here when I came."

"Hey, yes I'm here, I'm also cooking so I hope your hungry…"

"Starved." Kohaku said.

"Well have a seat and I will serve you two." Miroku said enthusiastically.

"Hey, I need to go wash my hands, I'll be right back." Sango said leaving the room. It seemed so awkward with Miroku and Kohaku actually talking. No matter, she needed to get out of there.

In The Meantime

"Miroku, this is so weird, I mean after all I said to her… I feel so terrible."

"Hey you said what you needed to and plus Sango still loves you, that one little argument isn't going to change anything between the two of you. Your still brother and sister." Taking a few moments to intake what Miroku just said, Kohaku spoke up.

"You know its so weird that you guys are dating, I mean I could never have guessed you with my older sister. She's not exactly like many girls is she."

"No, she certainly is unique but that's what I like about her. She has her own style, although I don't approve of her way of dealing with certain things. She always hides things back. From everyone."

"True, but she just needs to learn to trust you, she does have major trust issues I mean she had a hard time telling me that she wasn't a …"

"Kohaku, can I see you for a second." Sango said, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah."

Outside

"Kohaku… he doesn't need to know that I'm no longer a virgin._ Or anything concerning why I'm not. I still think I should have told Kohaku that I was raped but I don't think he can handle it much less Miroku. As long as I'm concerned he still thinks that I'am one._

"Sorry, I thought you guys would have done stuff by now."

"Kohaku, we've only been dating for like a week now, you should know I'm not easy like that."

"Well, the last time…"

"The last time does not count…" she knew she shouldn't have told him about her not being a virgin anymore… but he asked when he was thirteen and she decided that he was old enough to know about virginity. She though, did not tell him about the rape, rather though claiming it was a one night stand type of thing.

Miroku though heard all of this and wondered then why had she been so afraid to have sex with him then. She obviously was experienced… guess when they finally did have sex, he would find out. Maybe she's just saving herself until she can trust me or something… he was knocked out of his thoughts when both Sango and Kohaku entered the room.

Let the feast begin.

Authors note: no long one this time just REVEIW!


	14. Chapter 13 Are You Worth It?

Hey everyone sorry for the wait but I believe it was worth it. Hope you enjoy! oh thanx for the reveiws guys there very appreciated!

With out urther a due...

Chapter 13: Are You Worth It?

Kohaku walked out of the apartment with a pretty happy feeling that he would soon be living with his sister again. He hadn't done that since the incident. And now it seemed like it was forever when in reality it was more like two months.

Though he was happy, he thought that if he did live with her they definitely would have to have boundaries. If they didn't, then surly there could be issues… with his boss. All Kohaku wanted was for him to live a normal life, not worry about Sango. But how could he not follow his boss's orders? After all, Sango has done much for him. She had always been there for him and now it's his time to step up and do what he has to, to protect her. She's all he has, and neither Miroku nor Narku will be able to take her away from him. No one…

**With Sango**

He finally left and she still had the adrenaline of him being here. Sango couldn't believe that her baby brother would once again be living with her. This reminded her if Kohaku was going to be staying here with her. Then she would have to limit the kissy face she had with Miroku. "Ohhh Miroku." Walking towards the kitchen. She put her arm around his waste and hugged him from the back. Even though he was taller, she could still reach his neck. She put her body against his and sighed. "Miroku," she said into his neck in a muffled voice. "We need to talk." Miroku finished washing the dishes and dried his hands into a green and white striped towel. He turned around and felt Sango once again snuggle closer to him. He put his hands around her and then they walked out of the kitchen to the family room. He sat down with her, surprisingly in his lap. "Miroku, you know how much I like you right?"

"Of course Sango, why do you ask?" looking at her oddly. He watched the person in his lap take a second or so to respond.

"Miroku, I think we need to make some umm, I guess rules you could say having Kohaku around you know. I don't want him to think I'm a slut or something… not saying of course that you and I are doing anything wrong when were kissing but I don't know, it just feels weird having my younger brother watch me make out with my boyfriend…"

Tightening his grip around her waist, he looked at her thinking for a moment than spoke, "So what are you saying Sango? That I can't kiss you anymore?" Giving her the most adorable innocent face he could. Sango could see right through it though.

"Miroku, you know exactly what I mean. I like kissing you and hugging you, but sometimes I think the lower part of you gets the better part of you. You need to umm, keep that for when we're alone."

"Wow Sango, I didn't know you had those types of feelings for me. You know we are alone. We could just hope into bed and do exactly what you know you want to." Lifting his hand so it was right below her chest.

"Miroku, you know how I feel about that, please don't make this even harder to resist you then I can already." As soon as the words fell from her mouth she knew she would regret them.

"Well, I was just teasing but apparently you want me too. But I know, I know, I'm willing to wait. Which in this case, I suppose could take a while. I guess truly not knowing you that well; we should take time to know each other before we make that leap. Anyway, I should go because I think if I stay any longer I won't be able to hold myself back from taking you right now." He gave her a kiss on the lips. He set her on the couch and got up. She was about to get up too, but he said "Stay, I'll see you tomorrow I suppose. You are after all going to need a man to take care of moving things for Kohaku that is."

"Hey just because you did some work in here, doesn't mean I can't do anything. I have you know that I helped restore a shelter house in South America and it took a very long time. I helped build it with wood and everything." Bending down so he was crouching, he put his hands on her knees to balance himself and said "I know your strong, but I just want be here with you and help." Giving her hand a kiss he stood up and walked out the door.

Sango was left to think of what it would be like now having a boyfriend and her brother living with her again would be like. She only hoped she would be able to handle it considering there was after all another person in her life that she could very well learn to care just as much if not more towards Miroku. How could she think that thought she had no idea, but she knew, she had such a strong feeling that this would turn out to be more then just liking the person. It could be possibly even falling in ….

She was knocked out of her train of thought when she heard the phone ring. She walked over to the receiver and picked up. Of course who else, Kagome. "Yes Kagome, I know, the next couple of weeks are going to be hell for us. Big time, but oh well….

**Fast Forward to a Week before Christmas/wedding. **

Kohaku moved in and was going to school as far as she could tell everyday. Her relationship with Miroku deepened with in the past three weeks, and all she could say was that she was grateful. It was nice to have a person to lean on at all times. Sure she had Kagome, but she had her own stuff to deal with. Of course with her wedding in a week and her being now three months pregnant, it didn't help much at all. Sango was under a good amount of stress trying to help Kagome let alone figure out her relationship with Miroku and on top of that, she had the weirdest feeling that both Kohaku and Miroku were keeping something from her. She couldn't put her finger on it though and it was bothering the hell out of her. It was as if they were keeping a secret intentionally to annoy her. She also believed being that Miroku now was the new male figure in Kohaku's life, that he looked up to him, asked him for advice, pretty much confided in the guy. She wanted so badly to knock it out of Miroku what he was telling him, obviously things he couldn't tell her. That was the hardest part for her being that she was always the person Kohaku went to for help. Then again though, when it was college time, she was away a good amount. Maybe that's when the bondage started falling apart. She wanted so much just to go back to the time when her parents were alive and be happy. But then again she would have never met Kagome, Rin, Inu, Sess, and most importantly Miroku.

It's the weirdest feeling she thought to herself, how could she want both lives. One in her past, and now her present and hopefully her future. She bumped into the door on the way out towards the church. Kagome, Rin, and her would be planning exactly what they would need to put in the church and where. The rehearsal dinner was this coming Friday. Kagome was surly going to kill them if everything was not perfect. Rin and Sango both decided if they were going to get through this week they would each take a week off because this was just to hectic and even though it wasn't there weddings, just trying to make there best friend happy was work enough. Rin would take of next week and Sango the week after. Rin had apparently already planned two spa days for herself with her time off and Sango… not so much. To tell you the truth, she wasn't sure what she would do with a whole week off. She guessed spending it with Miroku since he didn't have work anyway.

"SANGO!" back to reality she thought to herself. She walked into the church where all the seats were and up towards the front. This was where she hoped she would be one day. Instead of walking down this aisle as if it were nothing, do it when it mattered, when she married. She couldn't believe it. In no less then a week, her best friend of eight years would be married, and in no sooner then six months would Sango be an aunt. Wow that was such a weird thought. Little Inuyashas' running around. Hmm this could be bad, better pray that Kagome's child is more like Kagome. Looking up at Inuyasha who was currently trying to figure out where to stand, she laughed quietly. "Kagome this should go here…."

**Day of Rehearsal Dinner**

**With Miroku and Inuyasha**

"Come on man were going to be late for your rehearsal dinner." Straightening his tie. He hadn't seen Inuyasha's nor Kagome's families in years. This would be a very interesting experience. "God DAMN TIE! Miroku would you come over her and help me, having claws does not help in these situations ya know!" Shaking his head, Miroku walked over to Inuyasha laughing. It was quite sad that after all of these years, Inuyasha could still not tie a tie.

**With Sango and Kagome**

Putting in her earrings, Sango said, "So what do you think it will be like meeting all of Inuyasha's family. I mean I know you've known him since like forever, but this should be interesting."

"Yeah, I'm not too worried about it considering his parents both like me and know that I'm a great person. It's just Inuyasha I'm worried about. My grandfather, bless his soul, has made it this far in my life, will be there. He always tends to make things awkward between Inuyasha and myself. Also the fact that he tells these silly old shrine stories from back when he lived in Japan, like there real. Oh well. I think tonight besides a little arguing here and there, everything will go fine. If it doesn't Inuyasha won't get sex for a week and he knows it too.

**With Miroku and Inuyasha**

"Dude tonight better go well, or Kagome is threatening me for no sex for an entire week. Dude I wouldn't be able to live like that. I don't think I could even last a full week without sex. It's become such a natural part of our relationship you know."

"Well, hey at least your getting some, I can't even get a fingering out of Sango."

"Miro, you have no clue how wrong that sounded to me. I've known Sango for about eight years now and I swear even though you're my bud, you do anything to hurt her, and I'll never forgive you. And hey didn't I say in the beginning that she would be hard to get into bed. She is after all still a virgin." Smiling he went over to his closet to get his coat.

"Actually, from what I over heard, she's had sex."

Turning to face Miroku, he said "Really, when did you hear this? Because as long as I've known her, she hasn't been the type to do that shit with guys. She's not a slut obviously."

"Well yeah, but dude, she lost it on a one night stand from what I over heard between her and Kohaku. Now that's ridiculous. She gave this guy some but not me, we've almost been dating for about two months, next week. And still, I haven't even been able to get down her pants once. Now tell me there isn't something wrong here." Walking towards the front door of Inuyasha's apartment to leave to go pick up Kagome and Sango from Sango's apartment.

"Miro, what have you got shit for brains. It must have been some type of secret that she and most likely Kagome know. She probably lost it to some guy she was dating for a while, but with everything that went down in her life, can you blame her for telling Kohaku it was a one night stand. I swear dude, I'm not buying that one bit. Besides, what's with the attitude, I thought that you were really starting to like her. For her." Getting into his red sports car. Miroku turned, closed his door shut and put on his seat belt.

"Hey I do, it's not that, it's just… I don't know. I guess I'm jealous of who ever got to do that with her. If it wasn't me then no one should have that opportunity."

"Well, aren't you mister over protective. Hey you don't by chance lo.."

"Don't even say it Inu, I like her and yeah maybe I do have a bit of a crush on her but certainly not love." Looking away, Inuyasha noticed then said

"Tell me to my face that you're not seriously falling for Sango. That you're not in love." Stopping at the red light, Miroku looked at Inuyasha and said "I'm not falling for Sango, nor am I in love with her." Though he did flinch at the last couple of words, Inuyasha decided to let it go. Besides, he had bigger things to worry about right now, such as Kagome's grandfather. This should be great…

**At the Sango's apartment**

"Kagome, you sure you can make it all the way downstairs. I mean if we waited for the elevator, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Oh come on Sango, I need the exercise anyway. If Inuyasha had his way, I wouldn't even be able to leave the apartment being that I'm pregnant and not to mention he wouldn't want any guys hitting on me."

"Kagome the whole point of being pregnant is so you can have all the rest you can. I mean running around the city everyday while your carrying extra weight isn't I nor Inu's thoughts of what you should be doing. Hell, I bet even Miroku would say the same thing. I know your not one to stay in one place but how does walking down six flights of stairs prove that you need to be kept walking and in shape, when at this time in life you should be eating all the junk food you can." Kagome stopped and looked towards Sango. She did have a point. So Kagome decided then and there that she would walk out the door towards the elevator. Sango followed lead with a smile on her face, knowing she just won the battle. Only Sango could make Kagome do anything well not sexual, that's only Inuyasha, but everything else Sango could convince Kagome to do.

They went into the elevator where of course the oldies music played. Sango tapped her foot, while Kagome put her lipstick on. Tonight would be one of the best nights of her life. Both families coming together along with friends of the past and future. It was all laid out before her that she would marry the man she loved, and have a beautiful baby too. This was most likely going to be the best years of her life. They stepped out of the elevator towards the glass doors where Inuyasha and Miroku would be waiting for them.

Inuyasha got out of the car and walked towards Kagome, while she ran to him. Sango blushed a bit, thinking that maybe in a couple months, she and Miroku would show such emotion publicly too. Miroku saw this and thought that she looked so adorable every time she did that. It was something he always looked forward to see. She was so… I can't. I can't be ready to fall for her. This is just about sex, keep telling yourself that. Miroku thought to himself as he leaned against the car. Sango walked over and kissed him on the cheek, making herself blush even more because she knew that Kagome and Inuyasha were watching them. She stepped back and opened into the back of the car. Miroku got in as well, along with Kagome and Inuyasha getting into the passenger and drivers seat. They were off to one disaster's and emotional night.

**Rehearsal Dinner**

Kagome and the gang got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant. They entered and being a half an hour early, they were there to make sure everything was set up properly. When they were finally done, and had five minutes to spare before anyone came, Kagome along with Sango sat down. Inuyasha and Miroku walked out towards the men's bathroom, they needed to finish some business.

**In the Men's bathroom**

They walked into the bathroom. "Geez, I really needed to get out of there, having your wife to be boss me around is hard enough dude. Good luck marrying her. That takes a lot of guts to actually get married."

"So what your not going to marry anyone, including Sango" zipping up his pants he walked over to the sink with Miroku following right behind him.

"Yeah, well, I've only known her for so long. Plus you know me, I'm a player for life. Marriage is not an option for me. I think Sango will just be a fling or something nothing more." Turning off the water and wiping his hands with the cloth, both he and Inuyasha left the bathroom.

**With Sango and Kagome**

"Kagome, it's so good to see you, are you feeling good, because I great remedies to help you." Her grandfather said hugging her.

"Kagome, honey, how are you and Inuyasha dear." Kagome smiled at her mother. Of course she should have known that her mom, grandfather, and her baby brother would be coming first. They were always early to any occasion.

**With Miroku and Inuyasha**

"Oi, Miro cover me, Kagome's gramps is here. I need to avoid him at all times."

"Oh quit being a baby and greet him." Miroku said pulling Inuyasha by the arm.

"Hello Mr. Higurishi, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Miroku." Holding out his hand to shake.

"Aha, Miroku oh yes, yes I remember you; you were the little perverted boy who kept groping Kagome and her girl friends." Miroku shook his hand then rubbed his head, remembering the good old days. Of course if he ever were to do that with Kagome now, Inuyasha would surely kill him, though Sango was his next best bet, she would most likely knock him unconscious too.

Keade then came in following with Shippou behind her. Keade walked up to Sango and Kagome and greeted the rest of the Higurishi family. Then of course Inuyasha came over and patted Inuyasha on the head. "Inuyasha, what a good boy, your marrying my grand daughter and I think we may need to set some rules my boy."

"Such as old man?" looking at Kagome's grandfather oddly

"Oh nothing big, I suppose, just need to teach you all the remedies that I gave her when she was younger. It kept her young and healthy if nothing more." He looked over at Kagome seeing if she would possibly buy him out of this time so he wouldn't have to listen to her grandfather's stories of the war and what mystical things once lived in Japan. Kagome surly enough figured it out, and of course not wanting blood shed or tears this early in the dinner, came over to bail him out.

"Hey Inu, your parents should be arriving soon, along with Sess and Rin, why not go wait by the door to greet them." Kissing her temple he said "Sure." Then walked away but looked back at Kagome who was staring at him and he mouthed the words _thank you. _

Sure enough then Miroku came over to talk to his bud. "Yeah, I didn't realize Kagome's gramps was so… insistent. I don't remember being called a pervert from an adult older then me since high school. Odd, oh well at least I'm out of his grasp for a while."

Inuyasha shook his head, and greeted more guests. His parents eventually came and his mother gave him such a big kiss on his cheek, he started to whine "Mommmm… were in public." "Well is it so wrong to love my son, since I'm after all saying goodbye to you…" Tears started to escape her eyes as she hugged her husband. Kagome noticed and walked over. "Mrs. West, how nice to see you again. Hey don't worry about Inu, I'll take good care of him, and plus soon enough you'll have grand children to spoil." Smiling she took her hand and put it on her belly. Normally she wouldn't have wanted people to touch her because it became annoying but figuring that she wanted to cheer up Mrs. West, just this once would be okay. Inuyasha grateful for his mate's love towards his mother, he could have never have been happier except when her grandfather came over again.

"Aha Mr. and Mrs. West, so nice to see you again. Kagome tells me that you have been married for thirty years now. That's quite amazing. I myself was married for twenty two great years with my wife. I had Kagome's mother with. But now having grand-children is amazing. Oh come with me, I can show you pictures of Kagome." Leading them away from the happy couple, Inuyasha had to hold his mate back from trying to get her grandfather to not show them her but naked pictures in the tub or when she was running around. Then before she could start yelling at him, Sess and Rin came in, lucky enough for him. Inuyasha snuck off to go see Kagome's pictures. He always did love seeing her as a baby. She was so adorable, not to mention seeing her in the nude was even better, he could make fun of how small her bum was.

"Kagome, you look a little pale, maybe you should sit down." Said Rin who hugged her then took Sess and walked over to where the little group of people were sitting, of course that group happened to be Kagome's picture group. She smacked her head and went over but then Sango stopped her and said, "Kagome, I think you need to talk to the chef's."

"Why?"

"Umm, you're serving snails." Sango said with a wince knowing that this could not end well.

"SNAILS!" Kagome yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Sango thought _yup definitely not end well_

Kagome rushed into the kitchen where everything was French food. "Great…" Kagome tried to talk them out of it but apparently this was some other people's orders, and they got mixed up. So in the end of the night, they ordered some pizza. That was all they could do. The chefs refunded her money but refused to make food so they called the pizza place. Besides the food pretty much the night was a fun fulfilled night. Everyone seemed to get along, even Inuyasha and Kagome's grandfather. They all decided that even without the food, the night went pretty well. If anything it went better than well, it went fantastic. By the end of the night, everyone was pretty much beat from the day's work.

Kagome went home with Inuyasha and Sango was going to walk home with Miroku.

"So how do think tonight went with everyone?" Asked Sango, trying to break the silence.

"Actually, I thought it went pretty well. Oh did you see any of Kagome's pictures, they were pure hilarity. The one with her on her pody was pretty funny." Giving Sango a smile, he realized something most have been bothering her because she wasn't looking herself. Then it hit him. Who was only person missing at the party? Kohaku.

"Hey Sango, where is Kohaku?" she stopped walking for a second then started up again.

"Oh, he's at work, had to work overtime from what he said." Sango said looking down. Over the past couple of weeks they have become closer but it between the two of them; they were both keeping something from each other. All Sango could say was she had her reasons but did he too? It was such a horrible feeling that she felt he was keeping something from her. She wanted so badly just to ask him, but she knew if she did, then she too would have to tell him the truth. It would only be fair, right?

They arrived at her apartment and he gave her a kiss on the lips. He decided that tonight she may need to be alone, and besides there was only one more day to get her gift for Christmas. She walked upstairs and he towards a cab. So did keeping things from each other really give there relationship a healthy one.

Leaving Sango to wonder, obviously he does know how to touch her emotionally. But there is so much more to a relationship then kissing and even sex isn't there? There should be trust and at this early a stage in there relationship, shouldn't they already have that? What about sex, that was something in the distance wasn't it, or could it be somewhere in the near future. Then again, Rin and Sess and then there was Kagome and Inu, both couples always had a lot of sex. But, each knew each other for a very long time. She did want to have sex. I mean she was only human, and not actually doing anything since or before the rape, she's deprived herself of such thing. She promised herself that if she had sex, it was going to be with a man she loved and would marry. The marrying part though seemed so far away, and now she was beginning to understand why so many people had sex because they couldn't hold themselves back. Going through a somewhat similar experience with Miroku, she wasn't sure if she could either. How could she think such a thing though, smacking her head. They had only been going out for two months and already she wanted to do something with him. They didn't obviously fully trust each other yet and she was thinking that they would have sex. Who knew if this relationship would even last longer than three months? God only knew what would be in store for them.

She walked into her bedroom pondering all these thoughts.

**The Next Day**

Sango awoke snuggled into the bed that felt so warm, yet so empty. She wanted somebody there with her. She looked over at the clock that read ten thirty. She sat up and swung he legs over to the side of the bed. The covers fell from her body and she walked over to the window. She still couldn't believe the view she had from this window. It was simply beautiful. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. She then got dressed and got ready for a crazy day of shopping and Kagome's bridal/baby shower. Since she's having both, Rin and her decided to throw her one of both, just combined. Besides the rush to get the perfect gifts for everyone, she needed to set up this big gathering for Kagome. Rin needed to work that day, so she had to, it was after all her last day before her one long week of vacation.

Sango went to toys r' us, to pick up Kohaku a ps2. He wanted KH2 but unfortunately it didn't come out till March or April, one of those. Oh well his birthday was somewhere in between there so she could get it for him. Next besides Kagome's party, she needed to find the perfect present for her best friend. She decided to get Kagome a camera, and some picture frames. Considering the new addition to her family, Sango was sure that she would want to take enough pictures for Inuyasha to become dizzy. Speaking of Inuyasha, what would she get him? Aha, she decided to get him ear muffs for Kagome's yelling he may need it, then also the Wedding Crashers. Something that he would be able to laugh at, and enjoy while Kagome is battling the little toddler. Laughing at this thought, she rethought it and came to a conclusion that Inuyasha, though an ass at times would be a great husband towards Kagome and a great father as well.

Hmm, there had to be something else she could get him. Keade, would get the cooking book then there was Shippou, that poor innocent little boy. Hmm, she thought about it for a couple of minutes and decided to get him. Aha, Spongebob the video game on Game cube since, Keade was going to buy him that. Rin and Sess, she decided she would get something that both of them could use. Now that was a bit tricky being that Sess was hard to shop for as it is and Rin was into a lot of girly things. Walking into Macy's, it was wall to wall people. Man the holidays took a toll on everyone apparently from all the late shoppers. Sango decided porcelain chopsticks. Miroku was the last on her list. What would he want, well there was the obvious, her. That though, she couldn't give not for a while she thought. Hmm, maybe, oh yes that would work wonderfully. Tickets to the NY Rangers game. He would love those, but hmm maybe I should be a little evil, get him a gay man striper. Whoa! That would be so funny, just so he knows how it feels too pressured into sex. Ha-ha.

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**.

"Hey man, since your wedding and Christmas is tomorrow, I decided to get you something that would be helpful in the long run. Think of it as an early gift." Miroku took the package out of the bag which was wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Miroku handed it to Inu, who was a bit stunned at the job he did on it. Last he remembered Miroku couldn't wrap presents for his life. Inuyasha clawed away at it, not being able to guess what Miroku would have gotten him. Finally, he took off all the wrapping paper to see a book. Not just any book but then a book that was how to please his wife. Ten easy ways to please your wife was the name of it, figures he would get him something perverted. Inuyasha banged him on the head. "Stupid, keep this in mind for Sango as well." Giving him a smile, but in the long run, maybe he was right. There would definitely be nights when he wouldn't be able to please Kagome, especially with the baby. Oh well, onto the nights festivities. Miroku was throwing him some Bachelor party that some how, he had a feeling, would include a striper.

**Later that day, at the bridal/baby shower**

Ready everyone, Rin said. Everyone nodded. Here Kagome was thinking that she was meeting Rin and Sango for a dinner date to celebrate the big day ahead of her. Instead though, they were throwing her this bridal/baby shower. Kagome asked where to meet them by a waiter and he took her to this room where the lights were on, but you couldn't see what was going on because it was behind closed doors. "Right this way Madam mussel." Kagome nodded at the Italian accented waiter. She walked in and was shocked at the amount of people in this small but eloquent room. Everyone yelled surprise. And she was thankful for having friends like she did. The night was a dancing and eating mania fun fulfilled night. After everyone left, Rin and Sango were the last to stay there to clean up. Kagome, even though had a long day ahead of her, decided to stay and help as well. Before Rin left though she gave her, her gift and walked out the door. That left Sango and Kagome, to find rides home.

"Hey Kagome, I have a gift for you. Its something that you and Inu can use." Giving Kagome a wicked gleam in her eyes. Kagome took the bag from her hands then, and opened it to see some very, very scandalous things. Kagome took out the hand cuffs, and then also a edible underwear and bra. Kagome blushed at the thoughts of what she could do with these things. Kagome hugged and thanked Sango. They were finally off to sleep and await for the next day that would be one of Kagome's best days of her life. Till then, she would get a great night sleep.

**Earlier that evening with Inuyasha and Miroku**

"You pervert, I can't believe I agreed to this. Miroku, I didn't know that there would be stripers here."

Laughing Miroku put his arm around his best friends shoulder. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, relax this is your last night of freedom. Besides what Kagome doesn't know, wont kill her." Sess surprisingly showed as well, thinking he hadn't been to one of these bars since before he met Rin. This would definitely end in one of them getting a blow job and Sess had a feeling it would be Miroku considering he wasn't under any type of commitment. They sat down near the stage where the poles were. They each ordered a Sam Adams (beer).

The first couple of drinks got Miroku all wiled. He was howling at the striper. Then finally it became the end of the night. Miroku though, had a surprise for Inuyasha. Inuyasha would get a lap dance from one of the hottest stripers there. Sess had only found out minutes before she came out while Inu was in the bathroom that he would get a lap dance. Sess shook his head knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't allow anyone else but his mate to actually do anything like that to him. Finally when Inuyasha sat back down, the striper came out with a business suit on. Also with a hat on. She went up and down the poll only looking towards Inuyasha. Finally taking of her clothes to reveal a red bra and underwear, that it was non other than Kikyo. They three of them stared at shock. She came down the stairs and straddled Inuyasha. Inuyasha though drunk, pushed Kikyo off knowing that it wasn't his wife. Sess decided it was definitely time to go home. He took Inuyasha into his car but before asked if Miroku wanted a ride too, being that he was drunk enough not to drive but sober enough to know what was going on. Surly enough, he said yes, but he'd be out in five minutes.

**DON'T READ IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORABLE WITH SEXUAL THINGS HAPPENING!**

**HALT! THIS IS HIGHLY NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDS UNDER THIRTEEN; DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!**

Kikyo took him out towards the back of the bar and kissed him fully on the lips. She pushed him against the wall and decided not to have sex with him. That Inuyasha was the only one that could have her. She would just give him the well needed release. Rumor was around the hospital that his precious Dr. Sango didn't give him any. He wasn't bad looking; its just he wasn't ever going to Inu. She pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Man who would have thought this guy would be so big. He immediately moaned obviously hard from watching all the stripers. This would be great revenge towards Kagome and Inuyasha, even though it wasn't directed at them, still, Sango being there friend, would be affected. She did like Sango, but since Inuyasha was getting married and there was nothing she could do about it, she had no other choice but to go through Sango, to get to him, not to mention having your best friend get done by your worst enemy; this could only end in misery.

She got on her hands and knees and slowly but surly put her mouth to his dick. She put her hand on him and encircled him. She slid up and down it as if she'd done it numerous times before. He moaned loud enough that she had to put her hand over his mouth. If her boss heard her, she would never be able to work there again. Even though she was a nurse, she definitely wanted to be seen as sexy, and let's face it; the nurse's outfit didn't show much cleavage at all. It was also the exhilaration of not knowing who would be next to do. She sucked harder and fast he came. He moaned again, louder, but luckily she had her hand over his mouth. He spilled himself into her mouth. She pulled up his boxers and pants. Then helped him back to the main room. Sess waited impatiently by the door.

"Where were you?" opening the door for him.

"Hey after a night like to tonight, I needed to get some release in the bathroom. Lay off man."

"Are you sure? Why did I see Kikyo with you then?" looking at him intently

"None of your damn business Sesshomaru."

Then, he drove to Inuyasha's place and decided that he and Miroku would stay over as well, just so they would get up on time. He didn't press the issue with Miroku and Kikyo. He decided he would only press the issue if he needed to and he didn't. Not now at least. This would be something Sango and him would deal with, whether that would be in the near future or not was up to him. They went to be knocked out, and ready for the next day.

**Wedding**

Kagome walked down the aisle and saw the beautiful smiles that lay ahead of her. Rin and Sango had been styling a blue brides maids dress, while she herself wore a simple white gown. It showed her protruding tummy and personally, she didn't care. This was proof of her and Inuyasha's love. To her that was all that mattered. The I do's were said and nothing more could be seen but a happy couple. Although the majority of the night went smoothly, Kouga happened to appear with Ayame. Kouga went straight up to Kagome, and said "If ever you need anything, I mean I know it's going to be hard living with this mutt, but ever you need anything, I'm here for you." Kagome laughed a little bit trying to lighten the mood, but Inuyasha was not doing well with the fact that his mate/wife was getting hit on by that damn wolf. He nearly smacked him, but luckily Kagome stopped him, begging him that if he didn't want sex for a week that he wouldn't hurt the wolf. Inuyasha agreed unwillingly.

The rest of the night went smoothly and it was about 1am when they were finished partying. Inuyasha and Kagome would be leaving for Hawaii at 4am so they needed to pack, and get to the airport. The guests left and that included Sango and Miroku.

There was still no mention of the previous night's events, and personally, Miroku wasn't planning on telling Sango at all. He was drunk, and needed some release considering she wasn't giving him any. They took a cab to her apartment, where they found Kohaku asleep on his bed. He missed the wedding because of work. Once again work always seemed to interfere with family or any occasion for that matter, even on holidays! Sango changed into her pajama's and sat by Miroku in the family room.

It was now present time, and she had no clue what he would have gotten her.

"You first," they said together. Sango blushed but then gave Miroku his present.

It was in a rectangle box, and sure he had not a clue to what it was. He opened it to see midsection, near the front tickets to the NY Rangers hockey game.

"Wow, Sango, this is amazing! How did you know I love the Rangers?" taking the tickets into his hands as if they were gold or something.

"Well, I saw this picture of you and Inuyasha when you were younger. You both were wearing Ranger sweat shirts, so I figured I make you relive the memory, except with me. Of course there are new players and so on but yeah you get the idea. So what do you think?"

"I love it!" kissing her. He pulled away, and went into his pocket.

"Now Sango, this is your gift, I think you should know first it's not an engagement ring, but a promise ring." He slipped the ring on her finger and it had a purple heart diamond on it.

"Miroku… this is so beautiful, but really you shouldn't have spent so much on me. I mean honestly." Giving him that look of innocence she tends to have when she's truthful.

"Sango, its quite alright, your worth every cent, and plus I figured after what happened at the McDonalds place, I kinda owed you big time. This is just to show my appreciation, and that I really do believe we have a chance together. Even if I'm a pervert at times, I truly cannot help myself around you. This promise ring is just a symbol of me keeping my faith towards you, and being with you. Sango, I really, really like you, and I think you should know that." Kissing her cheek, he put his arm around her waist so that she was now closer to him then before.

"Sango, I wanted to ask you something, since you have time off next weekend, will you come to Vermont with me. My stepfather has a beautiful cabin there and all I can say is I think you need the time off. Besides, it's our two month anniversary. I don't think we could have had more perfect timing for this. Anyway, will you go?" looking at her hopefully, she thought for a moment then nodded yes, unable to have words come out of her mouth after what she just heard from him.

They hugged and kissed goodbye. This week would certainly be a long one. She got into bed and looked at her ring with amazement. So does this mean he loves me? Did I love him? This was so fast, nearly two months, and already, he bought her a promise ring and they were going to Vermont for the week she had off. So could she honestly say that sex would be the next step in her relationship? All of this thinking along with the day she had, was so tiring, as soon as she turned off the light, she was out.

Kohaku snuck out of the apartment to meet Naraku. "Master, I believe we are getting close to the capturing the jewel."

REVEIW! Faith!


	15. Chapter 14 The Old and The New Memories

Sorry for the long awaited chapter, it took a long time to write as you can see and I believe its well worth it, Enjoy!

Note any songs used in this story do not belong to me, they solely belong to those who wrote and sang them! I also do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, though this story is mine, the honor is held to Inuyasha's creater.

Chapter 14

The Old and the New Memories

Sango reluctantly got up from her bed. Finally! It was Friday! Tomorrow she would be on the road to Vermont away from the stresses of being a doctor and sister, not to mention a previous bride's made. That was the most stressful thing of her life, and look at her, she still wasn't completely relaxed even after the wedding. All she knew was when she was married, she was having a small one so she wouldn't have to be burdened with all thoughts a huge wedding.

She sat there thinking these thoughts and staring off into space when there was a knock at the door. "Sango, time to get up."

"Thanks Kohaku."

Ever since he moved in, it honestly hadn't been that bad. From what she could tell was that everything was going good in his life. Although hoping she wasn't too quick to judge, she looked down at the ring Miroku had given her. It was so small and precious to her. There was hope for he yet she thought. She got into the shower and contemplated the day ahead. She had so much to do. She got out and dried herself off. Brushed her teeth, hair and then went into her bedroom to get ready for work. Again. As much as she loved being a doctor, sometimes she thought it would have been easier to go with a different career that maybe didn't have so many hours. Then again, being a sister/mother was a full time job anyway. That last couples of weeks were just something that seemed so surreal. When did life with Kohaku seem so… out of place. It seemed like she didn't even know the kid. In fact, it was as if they were complete strangers. Sure they knew each other, but just having each other around all the time now seemed so awkward. Oh well, at least she would have a week to get away from her daily stresses of life.

She zipped her skirt and buttoned she blouse. Tonight would be tons of packing and getting things ready for Kohaku. He was staying there for one week by himself. She wanted him to go stay with Keade but he didn't want to. As much as she pressed him about it, he said he could handle it by himself. Even so, she didn't trust him having some people over again, she decided to put all her valuables, though not many, with Rin. She was someone she could trust and she knew that no matter what, that Rin would be by her side when she needed her. Also the fact that Kagome was gone; Rin was the next obvious choice.

She studied herself in the mirror. It hadn't hit her until that moment for some reason, that she would be spending one entire week with her boyfriend. Not to mention, there anniversary tomorrow. This was something she would remember. Of course to capture the moment of when she would have a bubble coat on that would make her look fat, not to mention a red nose. These were the memories of her life. A strange one of course, but never less her life.

She walked out of her bedroom towards the kitchen, where she would grab a piece of toast and some OJ. "Kohaku I'm leaving, I'll see you later tonight I guess, don't forget, me and Rin are having dinner tonight so I may be back at like 8 to 9 I bet." She called out to her brother.

Coming out of his room he spoke more in a rush then anything, "Sango, I forgot to tell you I guess, but I got work tonight, and then I'm sleeping over at Souta's house."

"Wait, since when did you forget, that's a pretty big detail."

"Well we planned it last minutes plus, by the time I got home from work I'm sure you would be asleep or something. Anyway have fun on your trip sis, you deserve it." Giving her a hug. "Hey I have to leave or else I'm going to be really late for school so I'll see you when you get back."

Walking out the door, Sango had this strange feeling come about, he was lying, and she knew it. Something was definitely a miss. She would have to figure it out when she got back, she just hopped that she wouldn't be worried about it the entire time because then she wouldn't enjoy her trip.

**With Miroku **

Miroku was getting ready for his time to go see Sess, there some things he definitely needed to talk to him about some things. He may have of course been his best friend's older brother, who was majority of the time, cold, he still could always ask Sess for help.

Miroku walked into his office, oblivious to the fact that the security guards had been checking him out on the monitor. He walked past the secretary even though he heard her say or rather scream "You can't just walk in there without an appointment!"

Miroku walked in and instantly he regretted it. Apparently he was in the middle of a board meeting. Blushing, he excused himself. He sat outside expecting Sess to call him in, or when he saw everyone leaving, he would walk right in.

"Come, we must talk." Sess said in a non emotional voice.

"Sess, I first have to say I can't regret more then what I did that night at the club. I can't explain my actions, nor will I try to hide them. I did something that I may regret for a long time, but you have to believe me that I was too drunk to know what the hell I was doing."

Sess looked at him, as if trying to tell if it was a lie or the truth. For the most part it seemed he was telling the truth but still…

"Tell me, why are you here in the first place, if what I heard is correct, you are going with Sango to Vermont. And I cannot right your wrong, for all I know Kikyou could have already told Sango. Plus, I didn't say anything, you have nothing to explain, at least not to me. Your actions are deceitful, but I cannot make this better, you're the only one who can…" Walking past Miroku,

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to be doing instead of trying to undo your mistakes, you know what you have to do."

Miroku of course knew, but it still didn't change the fact that Sess didn't trust him, even more so than before. Oh well, he'd have to work on him when he got back.

_Truth_

**With Sango **

"Hey Rin, don't forget about tonight." Sango said leaving her office to go get some lunch from the cafeteria, while on her cell phone with Rin

"Sango, how could I, you keep calling me. Don't worry hun, tonight will be fun and you won't have anything to worry about."

Hanging up she bumped into somebody. "Hey Dr. Sango, how's Miroku I hear he quite the charmer." Sango was going to say something but then Kikyou left in what seemed to be a rush. It seemed someone grabbed her arm and tugged her away.

_Wonder what that was all about_. Sango thought.

**Later that day**

Sango finished the paper work and was off to go get packing for her trip. Tonight she would sleep over Miroku's after she met up with Rin, which meant she would bring her stuff to his place first, and then go to dinner. They would be getting up at four to get a head start on the day meaning she would barley get any rest except for in the long five hour drive. She grabbed her puff coat then exited the hospital. Since it was snowing/sleeting, she decided even though the apartment not far, she would go in a taxi. It was after freezing out here.

Just before she got in, she saw Kikyou as if she were about to faint or something. No matter how bad of a person she was, Sango couldn't just leave her there. She told the cab driver to wait, and got out. She walked over to her.

"Hey… are you okay? You look as though you've seen a ghost or something. Do you want to take a cab ride home with me? I don't mind sharing the seat." She all but nodded.

They took a cab ride over to where Kikyou briefly told the driver. What was shocking was they were taken to Keade's. Kikyou noticed her wondering, and spoke softly, "Keade is my aunt, she's the only relative close here."

"Thanks for the ride" she mumbled, then left.

Sango contemplated the situation as she went home. She supposed the reason why Kikyou was so freaked out, had something to do with the man that grabbed her arm. She got out of the cab and went into her apartment, shit she had to meet Rin in two hours, not to mention, pack. She'd have to take a shower at Miroku's because she would be mad late if she did it now. To tell you the truth, she had no idea what she was putting in her suitcase.

Underwear for example was all over the place, so she just grabbed two arms full of it and dropped it into her suit case along with socks. Then ran into her closet for sweaters, sweaters, and what do you know, more sweaters. Then she grabbed some jeans. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed, deodorant, shampoo, soap, makeup bag, tooth brush and tooth paste. As she took one last look around the bathroom she grabbed her hair brush, but for some odd reason, she thought she was missing something, like she was forgetting something. Oh well, what ever it was, she would have to get there. Plus it couldn't have been that important.

She grabbed the things she was going to give to Rin and a bag of cheese puffs for the ride there. She took one last look at the apartment and decided that if this apartment wasn't standing when she got back, there would be hell to pay.

**In The Cab**

"Well, where would you like to go man, I ain't got all day ya know." The cab driver said.

"Take a left here then make another left then a right, keep going till Orange Street." Sango said a little on the less restless side.

When they finally got there, Sango said, "Now wait here, I'll be back in about fifteen or less minutes. I'll pay you after I come back." He nodded and she went into the elevator.

When she got to the apartment the door was already cracked open. Sango over heard Miroku say "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't worry about a thing; the jewel is as good as mine. I got this under control. Don't worry Koga; I'll let you know everything when this is over with. Alright bye."

_Koga, why did that name sound so familiar, oh right, that was Ayame's date for Kag's wedding. hmm maybe there some business partners or something._

She was about to knock on the door, when a very pissed off Miroku opened the door.

"Oh hi Sango." Smiling, he seemed happier to see her then he ever had been. "She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Miroku, let me just put these bags here and then I got to go run out to meet Rin, I'm already late I think." He nodded and moved aside for her to enter. She put her suitcase on the floor and gave him a quick hug then ran out of the apartment.

**Meeting Rin**

Rin sat at the table with two Sheryl temples ready to drink. She was looking through the menu and Sango smiled, at least her favorite drink was already on the table. She carried the small velvet blue case in her bag.

"So, I see you have decided to join me. Finally, mind you I do have a dog demon at home waiting for a back rub." Smiling Rin handed Sango a menu as she sat down.

"Ewww, really, I don't need to know that much information about your love life, especially one that consists of you and him actually doing… ewwww!" Sango said blushing.

"Hey, I said back rub, you're the one who insinuated sex Hun." Laughing she took a sip of her drink. "Now, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"Well, wait can we order food first, I'm a bit hungry from not eating since lunch time."

"Certainly, I think that's a splendid idea, hmm, lets think, this is an Italian restaurant, right, so spaghetti and meat balls for me."

"Ohh that does sound good, but I think chicken parmesan and spaghetti is what I'm in the mood for."

When the waiter was done taking there orders, Sango and Rin jumped right into conversation about Sango's valuables.

"So let me get this straight," Taking another sip of her drink, Rin said "This bracelet is something your father gave to your mother, who in turn passed it onto you. But the most valuable thing here is this simple necklace that has a ruby ball on the bottom. It came from your mother, who got it from a friend, correct?"

"Yes, it seemed to have very big importance to this woman, though I don't know her name, nor in fact her, I know it was one of my mother's most prized possessions. Of course that's really all I can tell you because, obviously my mother never got the chance to tell me the truth about this necklace. I think though, that she would have wanted me to find out about it, but the problem is, I doubt I can find anything out about it not knowing the person who it first belonged to."

"You never know, maybe its something from India or maybe even Africa. Who knows." Sticking a meatball in her mouth, Rin said while chewing.

"Yes I suppose. By the way, do you know anything about that man Koga, Ayame's date to Kagome's wedding?"

"Not really, I just know he has a thing for Kag's but he does seem to like Ayame some too. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the problem is, I overheard Miroku talking to this man Koga when I got to his apartment just now. He seemed angered and stressed about what ever was going on. Anyway, it seems that there doing business together, and they were talking about some type of jewel. Not really sure what it was about, but Miroku said he would eventually get it."

"Hmmm.. I think your reading too much into this situation, he is after all a lawyer, I mean he does deal with murders, things that have been stolen, I mean take Sess, he's been stressed over Onigumo, he's been trying to pin things on him for a while now, but it seems he's always gotten away with things like this. But yeah, honestly Sango I think your putting to much thought into this being that he is after all a lawyer. I mean for all you know this could be a completely different Koga then the one we know."

"True, I think I have issues trusting him. As much as I like the guy, I think that he's a great person, but I think he's hiding something from me and I'm not sure that I will be able to enjoy this week feeling that way."

"Well, maybe you should talk to him. It's not healthy for anyone in a relationship to feel that they can't trust there partner. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know, it's just…" biting her lip Sango thought for a moment, why didn't she just ask him? "I guess… the only thing I can say is I have a weird feeling that he is keeping something from me and I don't believe he'll flat out tell me unfortunately. Maybe it's something about the deaths of his parents or something. I mean those types of things are always hard to talk about, for anyone. I of all people should know that, but still I can't shake the feeling that it's something totally non-related to his parent's deaths. Its deeper than that. I don't know, all I can say is I know something is up and I can't, no I won't be able to bring it up until me and him are closer. At the moment our relationship is one of those high school ones, not the totally serious ones."

"Well, you do know sex is a good way to move up to the next step." Rin said giggling.

"Oh would you get your head out of the gutter, I mean honestly Rin." Blushing she looked down at her cheese cake she ordered. It was good but filling.

"All I'm saying Sango, is that sex can have its affects on any relationship and let's face it, if he's been around you for this long, obviously there's more on his mind then sex."

"Yeah, but you don't know Miroku. I guarantee you; he'll try to get into my pants this entire trip."

"Well, do you want him to?" Rin said looking at a growing red Sango, Rin spoke again, "I mean its natural for any woman your age to want to have sex, let's face it; sex is something that everyone wants. I think you should take that next step, who knows, maybe it will help open up your relationship…"

"Rin… we've only been dating for about two months tomorrow. I think sex is way out of our league."

"Hey, I had sex with Sess within the first month of us dating. And just to let you know, I was a virgin till I met him."

Maybe she should have sex with him, how much could it hurt; it is after Miroku, someone that she knows she could have a good relationship with. Weather that is in the near future it would be interesting. The fact that she had already been raped and has not had sex since she was sixteen in a way still made her feel like she was dirty. That was another thing. She was raped and that was how she lost her virginity. How could she forget that, if she told Miroku, what would he say? She never actually had seen him mad. She did wonder what such a dramatic thing to her, would he say to it? Is sex really the next best choice for there relationship?

Rin paid the bill and when Sango offered to pay "Don't worry bout it Hun, you need to save every cent for your week off." They walked out of the restaurant to find Sesshomaru waiting for them.

Getting out of his black jaguar, he kissed Rin and then looked at Sango. "Good to see you again Sango."

"Same, so Rin tells me that you've been working on a really hard case, I hope that goes well for you." Sango said flashing him a grin.

"I as well." Sesshomaru said in a non emotional voice

Sess opened the doors for both ladies. Sango sat in the back, while Rin sat in the front. They hit some traffic on the way to Miroku's but other than that, it was fine. After all being in New York City on a Friday night.

It was as she suspected about nine thirty when she got into the elevator. She said her goodbyes to Sess and Rin. Rin said whispered in her ear _take__the next step. _Though, Sango did believe Sess heard it anyway being that he has excellent hearing. Oh well, guess he'll know I'm a big fool too for being afraid of the next step too. She tapped her foot to the music of the elevator and bit her lip. Guess sex was something she would have to get off her mind now, before Miroku guessed and she'd be a blushing mess.

She walked down the hall to the apartment to find the pale white door. She knocked and Miroku came instantly to the door, almost as if he'd been waiting for her to.

"Hey babe," Kissing her on the mouth quickly and Sango just blushed. "How was dinner?"

"It was good, I mean nothing important, what about you, I've been gone for about an hour and half, what have you been up to?"

"Me," Flashes of looking through Sango's suit case and pink panties being picked up with a delicacy crossed his mind. "Nothing much, just been watching TV. Nothing I usually do on a Friday night." Smiling he scratched his head and let her walk in.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna take a shower now because I don't think I'll want to get up tomorrow morning to do it."

"Yeah sure, take the towel from the rack in the bathroom, don't worry its clean," he said looking at her like she was about to say something about his towel.

"Okay, hey what time are we getting up tomorrow anyway?"

"Ohhh… I guess fivish. Hope that's not a problem." He knew for a fact that she wasn't a morning person at all.

"Yeah… I guess, I haven't gotten up that early since high school and even then I was half asleep for a good amount of the day."

"You, never, the Sango I know would never fall asleep especially with her studies." He her waist a tug so she was now leaning against him.

"Hello, I may not live on coffee, but tea is my ultimate life, I cant go on with morning without my tea! And in high school I never had time for breakfast and that includes getting my tea." she said jokingly looking up at him, being this close to him wasn't doing anything for her. Especially after that talk with Rin. She got out of his hold and mumbled something about going to take the shower now.

Miroku nodded and went towards the kitchen. He had made some cookies for ride there, and he supposed he could eat one. After, he was having a sweet tooth at the moment. He went over to the couch and turned on the TV. The first thing he saw was Onigumo being hounded by news reporters. He held a brief case up to his face to try and hide himself. Later though, Miroku saw him holding a press conference.

Naraku stood at a podium and waited for the next question to be asked.

He pointed to a man with a bright blue tie, and one of those hats that seemed to look like he was from the fifties.

"Mr. Onigumo, how do you feel that you are a suspect in your son's murder?" asked a random reporter.

"I think the fine men of the police force will suspect anyone and everyone. I of course being his father and one of his closest companions, it only makes sense that they think I would be part of this. I can't help but feel a little bitter though. I loved my son with all my heart. After his mother died, my wife and mate, it's even harder for me to cope with what is going on. He was all I had left." Onigumo said trying his best to get a sympathy vote rather than the cruel murderer he is.

Another random reporter spoke, "So, since you have no idea about your son's disappearance, how do you feel about your son's body not being able to be found? After all, don't you find that a little suspicious?"

"I believe it's a horrible thing. My only son and I can't even give him a proper burial. In fact I do find it suspicious but I suppose it's very possible," speaking with a cracks in his voice, "that his body could have been dumped into the river and we'll never be able to find it again." Tears started coming down his face. It was an obvious ploy to get anyone's sympathy vote.

Onigumo pointed to the girl in the front row, looked similar to… his wife. Different hair style and color though and paler skin. "Do you have any hope that your son will some how come back? Since they never did actually find a body, don't you think it's possible? By the way, what ever did happen to your wife, we really didn't hear much about her death?"

"My son, I do wish to have hope for him coming home soon, but it's already been about a month. Being that I' am someone who is so high and powerful, it's my assumption that someone killed for fame or something to that extent. It's very possible that he's alive, and I'll do anything to get him back. Right now, in front of everyone, I'm placing one million dollars to the person that finds him or his body." Raising his hands in the air to give the affect that he really meant what he said.

"Sir, you totally skipped my last question. What did happen to your wife?"

"My wife…died of cancer. Obviously as you can see that's a sore spot for me, which is why I kept it under wraps. As much as I loved her, I don't think that is what she wanted. Her death was something big to me, but she didn't want something like that to broadcast around the country as well. Those are all the questions I will take for now, I wish to go home and rest for a bit." The sound of reporters screaming and holding microphones to his mouth as he made his way to his limo could be seen and heard.

Sango walked into the room and stood next to the couch next to Miroku. "What are you watching?"

"Ohhh… nothing much just the news. Wanted to see what's going on in the real world without me ya know." Pulling her into his lap, she squealed.

"Miroku… I think we should go to bed, if were getting up at five and its ten fifteen, I think bed would be a good idea about now." Getting out of his lap she walked over to the staircase. "Hey if you're not coming I guess I get your entire bed to myself…" singing the last part.

"Hey the only time you'll ever be in my bed alone will be when Pluto is proved to be a planet." Smacking her behind, she looked at him like 'oh you so did not just do that.' She ran up the stairs and he right behind her. She ran onto the bed and grabbed and threw a pillow at his face.

"Oh this means war!" Miroku shouted as he picked up the pillow and prepared to aim.

Sango grabbed the other pillow and held it high above her head ready to aim.

They hit each other back and forth and Sango ran around the bed. "Hey you're not getting away from me miss!"

Sango giggled uncontrollably and sprinted across the room to where his pillow had been thrown on the floor. She picked it up and now had both pillows. Miroku on the other hand was without amo.

She smacked both pillows at him on his left side, then on his head. With arms separate, he took his chance. He backed her onto the bed with him on top and started tickling the hell out of her on her sides.

Laughing in between the words stop could be heard.

"I…"giggle "surrender…" Sango said while laughing. Miroku said "I'll only stop if you say that I'm your master and that I rule you and I'm the pillow fighting champ."

"You're my master…" laughing at what she was saying as well now, he continued, she had to say all of it. "I'm waiting Sango, I could tickle you all night you know."

"Okay, okay! You rule me and you're the pillow fighting champ." He stopped and smiled at her with victory.

"Happy now." She said sitting up, while he stood up.

"Ecstatic." Smiling his ego away. "I'll be right back I have to go brush my teeth."

Miroku said walking into the bathroom.

Sango slid over the bed to her side she had slept on the other time she was here. She looked at the photo on the side table. It was a picture she didn't see last time. A very young Miroku of about five she guessed was sitting on his fathers shoulders. Miroku smiled widely as did his father. They looked very similar. Next to his father she could see his mother. Beautiful. She had brown hair but blue eyes, just like Miroku. His father had brown. Though, she was about to turn away, she noticed something really odd. She studied the picture thoroughly. His mother… she was pregnant.

Sango was almost sure of it too. Weird, he never mentioned any brothers or sisters. Maybe the mother had a miscarriage or something. Sango was sure she wouldn't have had an abortion, or at least she hoped she wouldn't. It wouldn't have made sense. Then again she knew close to little about his family, except for how his parents died. Then through, she thought about him step father. Soon after Inu, Kags, and him were in middle school, he left.

She should ask about this step father, she wouldn't mind meeting him sometime. That would be nice after all; he raised him… not too bad. She smiled. Than frowned. Maybe the baby was born but it died in a tragic accident or something. Either way all she knew was she wanted to know and possibly comfort him if she could.

Miroku walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

"Miroku, I was wondering could I ask you something?" Miroku got under the blankets and looked at her. "Sure I suppose…"

"Well, Miroku… I was wondering you were always one child but why in this picture does your mother have a bump in her stomach? I mean I don't mean to pry but I was just wondering you know…"

"Well… I guess I should tell you the truth." He swallowed and reached across Sango to get the picture. He looked at it for a moment.

"Well… I did have a baby brother, if only for a short while anyway. His name was Mikito. He was… I was ten at the time, and he five. He and I were close; he seemed to be more like my mother more and more each day. Sweet kid," his eyes looking off into the distance as if he was back in that time period. "My family was living near a river at the time. He had always looked up to me. We lived right next door to Inuyasha; he was to me, adventurous. Always trying new things. I always wanted to be like him and I guess you could say he me. My brother had that close relationship that I suppose he always wanted with Sess. Eventually they would become close, but anyway back to the story. My little brother had a nose bleed one day and so he couldn't hang out with me and Inu, we went to that close river. It was really dangerous; the water was so fast and quick. I guess you could say it had rapids. So me and Inu dared each other to jump in. Neither of us would actually go that far in but we decided we would do it anyway. We stripped down to our boxers and held hands. Though it wouldn't be something we do today, it was something we would do then. We jumped in and unfortunately, my brother came running down to the water at the time. He saw us. Now Inu had been a great swimmer unlike me at the time who had a struggle enough. I kept trying to reach for air. Inu had already went and grabbed on to a branch pulling himself to shore. He thought I would have already been back. Mikito was screaming and so was I. I kept going under and came back for a couple of seconds… Mikito jumped in after me, trying to get to me with all his might. He had originally been taking swimming classes, the ones that I didn't want to because I was to manly for that type of stuff. I would teach myself I said to my mom, anyway, Inu had already ran to go get his parents, so it was just me and him. I swallowed some water and gasped for air. I came up to surface again to see that my brother was no where to be seen. I fought frantically against the coming rapids. I saw him then. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him swimming towards me. He took my hand and we both swam as hard as we could to reach those branches. He grabbed one and then I did. I tried to pull myself to shore. I was already tired and though he may have known how to swim, he was only five; his body must have been ten times more tired then mine. He…" Miroku felt his hand swipe away a tear as remembered the flashes of being in the water. Sango held his hand and looked sympathetically at her. She smiled softly coxing him to try and finish if he could, if not she wouldn't force him. She could already tell where this story was going and it was not a pretty turn out. "Mikito… he said to me almost as if he knew he was going to die that _Miroku I love you, you're my hero._ Then, he looked at me one last time and he let go of the branch. He let go… I tried to grab for him but I couldn't, he was already being carried away into the rapids. I cried and cried until I heard my dad came running towards me. My mom and Inuyasha's parents with him. He got into the water near where I had been and pulled me out. Calling out my brother's name, I saw both him and my mother begin to weep. They went down to the small lake where the rapids had been led into. They found my brother. His body dead, his face into the water while his small body lying there. My mother screamed, and my father held his hands to his head. I ran over to him and turned his body so he was now facing me. I screamed and took a hold of him in my arms. My brother…" He said with full fledge tears coming down his face now. "He saved me, it should have been me that died not him, he wasn't suppose to die, he was only five! He said I was a hero, when he was, not me, not me ever!" raising his voice Sango held him in her arms as he wept into her shoulder.

After a half and hour of him crying, he fell asleep. She wished she didn't bring up the subject now, but he told her. All she could do was wonder how much one person can take with deaths. She lost her parents, at least she still had her baby brother, but Miroku... he lost everyone.

She later fell asleep holding him.

The alarm woke them. Sango lying right against him, he guessed by the looks of it, she must have gone to sleep a little after him. Throughout the night he memories came flooding back to him about the day of his brothers birth, death, and funeral. He turned the alarm off and kissed Sango's head.

She opened her eyes slowly to see Miroku's blue ones staring straight back at her. She yawned and said "Hey what time did you want to leave by?"

"Me, I guess as soon as I'm done taking a shower." Said rolling off the bed and stumbling towards the door

"Hey I'll attempt to make breakfast." She said smiling. He laughed and could only guess at how well she would be at making scrambled eggs.

He contemplated in the shower about his life with his brother. Even being so young at the time when it happened, it was just so… dramatic. A kid seeing his younger brother die was enough to make anyone squirm in defeat that such a horrible thing could happen. He wasn't doing too much better. He being all… well you know. He should have but a life of making out here was hard enough. Life was just too complicated for him or anyone else in his place. Lord knows there were a couple of people who could know exactly what he was going through.

He rinsed the shampoo from his head and grabbed the blue towel that sat on the rack. He put it around his waist. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He took the little piece the loosely hanging hair around his face and put it into a small pony tail. He brushed his teeth and watched the clock. It read 5:35. He spit the foamy white paste out of his mouth into the sink where he grabbed some under arm deodorant. All of which these things he would need on the trip as well. He had an arm full of things in his hands and dumped them onto his bed. These were the last things he needed to bring; everything else had been packed the previous night.

He walked down the stairs with a pair of kaki's and a sweatshirt on. He saw Sango attempting to make an omelet. Apparently the egg was winning. He tapped her shoulder and she looked to the side. He took the spatula and scotched her out of the way. She smiled and gladly letting him take over.

"At least I can say you added the right ingredients." Miroku said, while Sango was getting the plates.

"Hey, I may not know how to exactly make an omelet, but I do know what's in one." Giving him a playful punch on his stomach.

"Well as soon as were done here, we'll be leaving. Hey can you take out the orange juice?"

"Sure, you know, when I first met you, I would have never expected you to be a cook."

"Aha but the first time we met you also passed out." Smirked Miroku, winning whatever battle they had for the truth and facts.

"Hmph." Was her only response, "Hey when are those eggs going to be ready anyway?" changing the subjects.

"N-now. Here hand me your plate and mine." Sango put down her juice and then walked over to him with the plates.

"Hey, by the way don't we need utensils when we go. I mean I like eating with my hands as much as the next person, but for entire week, I don't think so." Taking a bite of her hot omelet.

"Well, don't worry, the entire cabin is stocked, and if anything, there's a town nearby. Anyway, let me just wash the dishes, and then we'll be off."

"Okay." said Sango, walking out of the kitchen into the family room to grab her stuff. She looked at a little gift that laid upon his things. She wondered… what could it be and was it for her. It was there anniversary today, and she got him a little something as well, she just hopped it wasn't as expensive as the promise ring he had given her. She smiled knowing that he had given it to her and that she would only be his.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the family room. He was happy to say the egg yolk had come completely off of his pan with a little elbow grease. He saw Sango hovering over her gift. It was a more personal gift and if anything something she would love, at least he hoped so.

They took there bags into the elevator and they set them on the ground. He took her hand and held it. She blushed a little, but not so much he could notice.

When they finally reached the bottom floor, which was the garage, they moved towards an expensive car that they drove in on there first official date. She smiled remembering them dancing in the middle of the baseball field, but then running. She shook her head thinking of it.

Miroku looked over wondering what she was thinking, he could only imagine, him on the other hand a very perverted mind and was thinking of what might happen during this trip. He had borrowed his stepfathers lodge for this purpose and this purpose only. It was after there anniversary, he would certainly make the most out of it.

Sango sat in the passenger's seat after she threw her stuff in the backseat. Miroku then too stepped into the driver's seat.

After a couple of hours they were soon going to reach Vermont.

They spoke a good amount of the way about there lives, leaving out Miroku's brother. They talked about friendships and relationships, which led them to the subject, sex.

"So, now tell me the truth Miroku, who was the first person you slept with, and be honest."

"Honest huh, okay I paid someone." He looked over at Sango who had her mouth open. "Kidding, actually it was with somebody who I was dating for I guess you could say two years. We were in the same grade and I had a crush on her for the longest time. When I finally got up the nerve to ask her out, she said yes. I think it was for pity at first but then she grew to love me. We lost our virginity together, and I have to say, it was most likely one of the saddest parts of our relationship. You see, we had sex just before she moved, that is to say the night before. He father came in and found us in the morning and he was pissed. He said he would never let me talk to her again, ever. We sent emails to each other, but eventually he found out about those and we lost total connection. A couple years back though, I had seen her in the department store. When she turned around, I saw that she was pregnant. Weird how life is isn't it." Smiling at Sango, who was for the most part, envious of that girl. Why couldn't' her first time be anything similar to what he had just said?

"So what about you, what was your first time like?" Damn she should have known that question was coming.

"And how do you know I'm not a virgin still." Trying to beat around the bush as long as she could.

"Because… I heard you and your brother talking, said it was a one night stand type of thing I believe."

Her heart pounded as he said those words, as much as she liked the guy, she wasn't about to tell him that rape scene. It was just too much for her; instead she decided to say somewhat of the truth.

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind, it happens to be something I'd rather forget."

Miroku figured it was just something embarrassing nothing that would be say harmful.

He shook his head saying it was okay, though he still wondered what it had been like for her. After all he told her about his first time.

They drove in silence for the remainder of the trip there and she slept for the rest of the way as well. When they finally got there, she was leaning against the chair facing him. Her tan skin glowed with the light on her. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed.

Sango felt a sensation on her mouth, feeling like she was being kissed or something. She slowly opened her eyes to see Miroku's eyes shut and his lips touching hers. He pulled away realizing that his kiss had awaken her.

"We're here." Sitting in his seat, he turned off the key; it was about five in the evening when they finally arrived. When they got out of the car, they took there bags into this small, but cozy cabin. It looked as though someone had been living there by how well kept it was.

"So, has anyone been living here? It seems like somebody has been since its so clean."

"I suppose so; I mean I'm sure my step dad rents it out to people." Taking her bag, he walked inside. It was small but quaint. About an hour later after they settled in and Miroku started making dinner. Sango chopped up the vegetables and mixed the salad. Being a doctor she should being healthy, but that cake that they just made, she through her health book out the window to eat the dark chocolate cake, that is, when its done.

They ate chicken and mashed potatoes. Miroku said it was his brother's favorite, grimacing a bit when he said it, Sango put her hand on his shoulder. They sat and ate for a while and then finally dessert came.

"Sango, since it is our anniversary, I did get you something."

"Wait, I want to give you yours first, please." He nodded as she got up from the table and went into the foyer where they currently left there stuff.

She came back and smiled at him. "Well, it's not expensive, but I figured this would be the perfect gift, at least for now." Handing him a blue papered, neatly, wrapped gift. He opened immediately and smiled. It was certainly something he didn't expect.

"I figured since you have so many photo's of your family and friends that me and you could start our own collection being that you and I are boyfriend girlfriend now that is." Said Sango, fiddling with her hands, he took them into his own and leaned forward.

"Thanks Sango, this is really nice frame, I'm sure I'll have something to put into it by the end of this trip." Giving her a kiss, he brushed her hair out of her face then he backed away.

"Now my turn." Giving her the gift that was wrapped in a light purple paper. In black letters it said around it, Happy Anniversary.

She opened it slowly and was shocked to find what was inside. A wooden box appeared with flowers on top and little green stems that went off to the side. She turned the little knob to open it and a song played, with lyrics surprisingly.

Three Doors Down Let me go

One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

_Chorus_  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go

I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin through

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

_Chorus_  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just Let me go...  
Let me go

And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I knowww..  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows

_Chorus_  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go

And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me

Sango wondered what these lyrics could mean but all she wanted right now was to be in his arms. She held him and he her. Love was one powerful thing, and anything could happen.

Note: That song above is By Three Doors Down, and I don't own one word of it!

Authors Note: YOU BETTER REVIEW! Because if you don't then i will not update anytime soon, So I want to see more than three reviews, if i dont than you wont get another word in this story!Anyway though hope you liked it, Review!


	16. Chapter 15 To Trust or not To Trust?

**Authors Note:Before I begin, Thanks to all those who reviewed! I've never received so many reviews before, thanx hopefully this chapter will get just as many if not more! Its shorter, but I think its still good and it gives you more information on the plot so Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

To trust or not to Trust?

Sango woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. The night before had been one of the most amazing nights she's had in a long time. She wanted so much that it would never end though she couldn't wait to go see how well Miroku was on the slopes. She was just dieing to beat him in snow boarding. She rubbed her eyes to see that it was ten o'clock in the morning. Last night had been wonderful. They ate dinner and danced, it was just a special night that she would never forget.

Miroku moved away from the kitchen into the bedroom. He leaned against the door rim and watched Sango slowly lean up to see Miroku staring at her. "Nice hair." He said laughing throwing her a rub to put over her shorts and t-shirt.

"Hardy har har, what are we having for breakfast captain?"

"Well, I felt like making omelets, hope you don't mind, its cheese and ham."

"Sounds good, so then we hit the slopes right?"

"Yup, but I have to warn you, I' am, I dare say, extraordinarily good, so good luck."

"Yeah, yeah we'll see on the slopes, actions speak louder than words." Grabbing her robe and putting on. She followed him towards the kitchen, which was rather big for a cabin she thought. It was after all just a vacation spot. They ate there food quickly and then Sango ran into the bathroom to wash up. She came out to see Miroku already all puffed up with his coat and boots on.

"Ready to go?"

"Give me a second, I haven't even been able to get dressed yet."

"That's okay, I'll just sit down on the bed and wait."

"Pervert! Get out of here, I need to change."

"Okay, okay" laughing at her face. "I'll go but you have to give me a kiss."

"Fine, close your eyes and slowly walk with me, I'll guide your arms and hands." He did just that and before he knew it, he stopped moving and his lips puckered up to find that the only thing that would be kissing him would be the door. His lips touched the door and he opened his eyes to see the carvings of the door. "Sango," he knocked on the door, "you'll give me that kiss later!"

"Yeah, yeah, but I need to get dressed, we already missing daylight!" she screamed so he could from the other side of the door.

He nodded and leaned his back so he was facing the hall against the door. She opened it figuring he would be doing that and let him fall onto the ground and walked over him saying "Now snow boarding I believe is all about balance so if you can't keep your balance now, I wonder how you keep it outside on the slopes." Laughing Sango walked towards the front door.

Miroku watched that cute butt of hers walk out the front door. He was so tempted just to keep her here instead of letting her out; he could have his own_ fun _here.

They walked up to the ski lift, though snow boarding, there was no way that they were going to walk up the mountain twenty times over.

Miroku lifted Sango onto the seat, where she blushed deeply. She felt like a little kid, with a father picking her up because she was too short, Miroku then got on and off they went.

Miroku looked over at Sango who was staring straight ahead, almost dreading looking down. "Does our little doctor have a fear of heights?" Miroku asked as if waiting to get punched. "Yes, majorly, I'd rather be doing open heart surgery with blood squirting me in the face then look down right now."

"Its not that bad," he looked down, then again, it had been a while since he'd been on the slopes and right about now, it was getting pretty high. Sango gripped the seat with hope that she wouldn't fall off. Miroku saw this and put his arm around her waist. "Don't worry, I would never let you fall." Giving her a sincere look, she nodded but sat a little closer to him. He smiled knowingly that this would be the only time she would willingly give into cuddling with him.

By the time they got up to the top, Sango looked as though she could faint. She got off on wobbly legs and Miroku luckily held her steady. They walked to a quiet place compared to the rest of this mountain. Apparently, it had to have been winter break because it seemed like everyone they saw was families with little kids.

They sat down and buckled there feet into the snow board. "Okay, I'm going to attempt to lift you up and then we will try to go down the little bunny hill, okay."

"Geez, you sound like I'm handicapped or something. Go and I'll follow."

"You sure."

"Yes, I'm sure; I need to see what I'm up against here." He smirked if that's what she wanted that's what she'll get. He flew into the air as he moved over a steep cliff and took off into the distance.

"Well this should be a good challenge" Sango mumbled to herself. She hoped up and started slowly moving down the hill. She picked up speed and went over a tiny cliff. Miroku had been waiting halfway from where he saw Sango. She moved down the mountain with grace and surprisingly, not falling. She went down the hill making a curve, trying to show off her skills. She stopped not even a centimeter in front of Miroku.

"I thought you said you couldn't snow board."

"Oh did I say that," looking at him with an innocent look.

"Oh I'll get you for this!"

"Well now that you know my little secret how bout we make this a bet and say if I beat you down the mountain first, you have to sleep on the couch tonight."

"And if I win?"

"If you win, I'll literally give one of the best nights of your life."

"Well in that case, I'll take that bet." But before he could even stick out his hand Sango was off.

Laughing, Sango took off into the distance with a certain gleam in her eyes. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she beat him.

He was right behind her though very close but then she hit a small hill and flew ahead. She went faster and faster, he slowly was falling behind. When she went down one of the higher cliffs, he saw the last whip of brown hair in the distance. He gained speed and saw Sango not so far ahead after he jumped the previous slope. She swerved in and out, around rocks and trees. Suddenly the edge of the mountain where they were supposed to end was in the distance. Miroku jumped off a hill and was now right next to her. She squinted her eyes, determined to beat him.

She only looked at him for a second, or so she thought. She went off another hill and wasn't able to keep herself from falling. The next things she knew was that she was on her back sliding down the remainder of the hill, and felt extreme pain in her ankle. Miroku had already seen her starting to fall. He went down the hill already and took off his buckles and ran back to the spot where she lay.

He heard her moaning in pain in the distance and all he could say was that really must have hurt. He got to her, and she looked as though she was trying to hold back tears. "Miroku, I think I sprained my ankle."

"Okay, I'm going to look, but I don't know how much I will do, you are after all the doctor." He took off her buckles and moved her black pants up, noticing that her foot was indeed starting to swell.

"Yeah, I think you did sprain it, so okay here, I'm going to lift you up and you're going to lean your weight on me okay." She nodded, noticing when she started to get up, she felt some pain in her back as well. She must have bruised from the impact of falling. Miroku noticed her slight wince, telling that she was trying to hold it back. He lifted up her shirt to see a couple scrapes and noticing some bruising as well. He also noted the scar of where she had fallen on glass the first time they met.

He then decided there was only one way he would be able to get them back down the hill. He would leave the boards and carry her. At the moment she was more important, plus on the way back, he'd let the emergency aid come and get them. Sango was a little shocked when he swung her legs up and she held onto his neck for dear life. Going back down the hill was just as bad as going up. At least on the snow board she felt like she had control, the fact that someone was carrying her and could easily drop her if he tripped only made her worry more.

On the way back, they met up with a rather odd character. He was bundled up in a lot of clothing. You really couldn't even see his face. He wore a ski hat, shades, and a scarf that surrounded his face.

Miroku told the man to retrieve the snow boards and drop them off at the cabin.

Miroku rushed into the cabin and set Sango onto the couch. "So where does it hurt?"

"In my ankle I think, my foot frozen right now so I can't really feel anything."

"It most likely would have helped if I put your sock and shoe back on huh" Sango nodded but giggled a bit too. He must have been too worried to actually think of that because they kind of just left it there.

Miroku left the room and came back with a bowl of hot water and a towel.

"Okay, you should most likely put your foot in hot water for about a half an hour or so, it will help you get the feeling back into your foot."

"So now you're the doctor huh, interesting." Smiling she put her foot into the hot water, which of course was weird at first because her foot was so cold she couldn't even feel the water at first, but slowly the feeling in her foot was coming back. Looking at her with a sense of worry, Miroku started to pace. "You know this wasn't supposed to happen, I mean this entire day kinda just went from bad to worse. This week was supposed to be a fun fulfilled week. Not break your leg."

"Miroku don't worry honestly, it's just a sprain, if anything it will be gone soon."

"Fine I guess… I'll make us some lunch I guess although it is near three or so. So how bout this meal will be both dinner and lunch."

"Sure, here let me get up and..."

"No, sit take a nap if you want. I owe you."

"Miroku, I have a sprained ankle, I'm not handicapped."

"Doesn't matter, you should take a nap, here I'll help you to the bedroom."

"Fine, but no moves or else this foot will be going places you don't want it to, and trust me, I do have a tendency to do something like that."

"Don't worry Sango, how could you think I would do something like that." Giving her a puppy dog face, he lifted her up and they started walking towards the bedroom.

She smiled knowingly that he would take care of her though if she honestly wanted to, she could do it herself.

"Alright, I'm going to start lunch." Miroku said walking out of the room down the hall and towards the kitchen. He walked all the way down to realize in the fridge there wasn't enough food to cook a full meal. "This is great," he muttered to himself. He originally planned that he was going to go shopping for food. Since this was kind of a splurge vacation, he meant to buy food after they went snow boarding, they were suppose to go to a restaurant to get lunch then go food shopping but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

He walked back and forth, deciding he would have to leave and go back to the nearest town to get food. Miroku walked into the bedroom. Sango had her eyes opened and was looking around the curious bedroom. If definitely in a way felt like one of the secret hideouts that someone like a diamond thief would hide or something. Kind of spooky thinking about it, Sango thought.

"Sango, I have to go to the nearest town for food, I was originally planning to go after we went boarding, so instead I have a can of soup so I'll give you that then, I'll be going to the nearest town to get food for the week I guess." Miroku said regretfully, knowing that had he brought food when he was supposed to, this wouldn't have happened. Sure this was planned event, but he just happened to be lazy with some of the details.

"Sure, you want me to go with you, I think I can stand and walk now. It's really not that bad of a sprain." Remembering very well, Miroku hated supermarkets because of his parent's killings. Raising herself off the bed, Miroku walked over and pushed her back down. "No, you stay in bed and I'll go. I shouldn't be long. The soup should be almost done anyway and then I'll go after giving it to you." Miroku said giving her temple and feather light kiss. Sango blushed and could only nod, sure she thought he would take care of her but this, this was like she had her own private servant that was also a lover.

He left the room and then soon returned with chicken noodle soup on a tray. Sango sat up straight and he put it on her lap. "I should only be an hour if not a little more." Giving her a chaste kiss.

Miroku soon left and she couldn't eat her soup fast enough. Sure she may have had a sprained ankle, but that wouldn't keep her from exploring the cabin. It seemed like it was very old and that there had a lot to it. Maybe even secret passages and things like that. Of course, even if she were to find something like this, she wouldn't tell Miroku. He wouldn't approve of her looking around on a sore ankle. She hopped along out of the bed room and the first thing she noticed was the door to the left of her bedroom, here she thought that was the only bedroom and Miroku had to sleep next her. She hopped over and opened the door. The way it creaked you could tell that it wasn't exactly being used everyday.

She hopped inside, and hit the switch. And what was inside shocked her.

She was amazed to find a library. A library for Christ's sake. Although this cabin seemed to be average, it may have looked a bit dusty, but was a lot more fancy compared to the rest of the cabin. It seemed who ever built it, must have taken pride in reading because this room looked amazing. Rich hard wood shelves and a small but eloquent chandler hung from the ceiling.

When she was younger, she always loved to read; in fact she read any book she could in her spare time now days, a little known fact about her that rarely anyone knew. Reading was one of her favorite things.

She browsed and browsed. These books looked ancient. Hmm, Pride and Prejudice. She read that book years ago, and what a good read it was. Of course, romance wasn't her favorite books; it was more fantasy and fiction. She couldn't help herself. When she was younger, life just became too intense for her, so she would get caught up in a book that was in another world or something to that extent. She decided that any book in here was most likely some of the finest books ever written. She pulled a random book of the shelf that had a rather dark color compared to the rest. Behind it was a small door. It seemed that it opened to something.

At first, it wouldn't budge, so Sango went to the downstairs, hopping the entire way, and found a screw driver in the kitchen. She hopped back up the stairs and into the room again. She stuck into the slit down the side and pushed towards the wall. It popped open and inside was what a surprise, another book.

She gave a skeptical type of look and took it out. On the front cover, there was no title. It had a gold looking half of a ball at the top and had golden crossing all around it so it looked like the side of a basket. The background was a deep reddish brownish color. It wasn't that thick, maybe the size of a two hundred page novel or something. She couldn't decide what type of book this was. Maybe witch craft, though she's not one to believe in it, though she may read it, she really didn't **want** to believe it. She set the book down in the middle of the room on a grey colored table. The table compared to the room wasn't rich nor was looking like an antique instead it looked like it was something out of a horror novel. It looked like the table that people sit at when there being interrogated in jail on like a law and order show.

Since she really couldn't pace with her ankle hurting her, she leaned against the table, tapping her fingernails against the cement-ish table. She couldn't help herself, curiosity may have killed the cat, but hey this couldn't be that bad… right? _She opened it…_

**With Miroku**

Miroku drove down to the supermarket, regardless of what Sango may have thought happened to his parents, it was only he who knew the truth, and truth was, he didn't want to think about it. It was just a cover up story. Truth will come out slowly and he knew that too. Just right now, he didn't need to deal with that. His parents… were in his past. Right now he needed to focus on the present.

He picked up the spaghetti down the next isle along with sauce and a lot of vegetables. Not to mention some meats. Steak, chicken, fish, and shrimp, he was a seafood lover. When he got to the bread section, he noticed there was barely any left. He walked over and grabbed the last couple of loafs. He went down the next isle to get water and noticed there was none left. Strange he thought, he went down to the dairy section with milk and eggs. Barely anything was left, so he took what he could find.

A man with a green apron walked past him and Miroku asked "Why is there barely any food left, I mean I can barely find anything that I wanted to buy."

The man in the apron stared at him as if he was from another planet, and then realized he must be from out of town.

"Well, I guess you didn't hear, there's going to be a huge blizzard, its going to begin anytime now, so I suggest you get back to where ever you came from as soon as possible. Here, I'll take you up at register so you don't have to wait for all the locals to finish up there paying."

"Thank you, I really feel bad that you didn't know, say where you from anyway."

"Me, oh from New York, me and my… girlfriend came up here for a vacation, but I guess its not going to be one now. I'm surprised I didn't hear anything about this on the news."

"Well you were probably looking at New York's weather, and not the weather for Vermont. We'll be getting anything from over the Michigan lakes. So yeah, this blizzard is suppose to be worst we've had in years." Finishing the last of Miroku's groceries, which he was bagging.

"Well, good luck sir, hope you find your way back alright. Best of luck to you."

"Thanks." That last part was really like, thanks as if I don't have enough worries, you have to shove the fact that this blizzard is almost here and I have to get back to Sango. _Great_

**With Sango**

Inside, she couldn't really decipher the words within the book; they looked like they had been written in another language, like Latin or something. Being that she took Latin for a semester in college because it was suppose to help her with the medical field, she studied it, but that was years ago in her first year of college. The only words she could decipher were love, minds and destruction. None of which made any sense to her. She flipped through a couple more pages, quickly but then something caught her eye. She turned back to that page and noticed something very odd. There was a picture.

A picture of a jewel, her jewel to be exact. The one that her mother had given to her.

_Flashback:_

_Exactly a week before her parent's death, Sango was given a jewel by her mother. "Honey, I have something very, special for you. It's going to be our secret though okay."_

"_Sango nodded, knowing fully well, that this was what her mother had wanted to tell her for the past month. Both her father and mother were arguing over what ever this secret was and the fact that she was only sixteen, should she know, or shouldn't she. Her mother decided the early she knows the better and went against her husbands wishes and told Sango, at least partially. "Sango, what I'm holding in my hand is so powerful and secrete that if you were to ever lose this, it would be hard to ever forgive you. What I hold within the palm of my hand is a jewel. Not just any jewel though, the powers within it could destroy a person and any person who possesses it, could be horrible danger if they do not know the contents of this. I can't tell you much more then that, but for now, that's a beginning. As you get older, and you start your training, the secrets of this jewel will be revealed to you." She hugged her daughter and tied the jewel around her neck. Her mother fought back tears, and decided to leave the room soon after. Leaving a questioning Sango, her being the type of person not to bug her parents, because she thought they would tell her, but unfortunately, her parents death left her with questions, and no answers._

_End of Flashback_

Sango stared at the picture with great interest and below it, it read

_Mei substantia potior incompertus. Simul, per gens quisnam potior pravus per-in, volo capio plenus oportunitas. Gens **are** polleo! Gens quisnam servo **are** tutela-ians. Incontaminatus amor volo quasso hic **the** specialis de the infinitus _

_Perditio de alius vel multi volo evenio. Solus temporis volo loquor…_

_Amor, conserve-ing amor. _

She read it over and over again, realizing she wouldn't be able to figure it out in ten minutes, Miroku was suppose to come back any minute. She quickly wrote down the sentences quickly then put the book back in its secret cubby hole and put the bigger book that was in front of it. She took the piece of paper that had the copied version of the Latin with her. She hopped all the way back to her bed making sure she closed the library door and that Miroku wasn't there yet. She was a bit sweaty from the heating and the fact that she had been hopping all over the house.

Although she wanted to trust Miroku, she had a feeling, these couple of facts she should keep from him. He didn't know all of her past and she wanted to tell him, but truth was it was going to be hard to tell him everything that she had been through. She heard a car pull up along with something she didn't notice before. It was snowing, heavily, in fact.

She peeked out the window seeing Miroku backing into the garage. She climbed back in bed and put the little piece of paper she had copied the paragraph on into her pillow sock. It took fifteen minutes or so, but Miroku finally came up the stairs to see her lying in bed watching TV.

"Hey," walking over to her and giving her cheek a kiss. "I have some not so good news. It turns out, pretty much our week of fun snow boarding, is pretty much stuck in a cabin. There's a blizzard outside and I'm pretty sure we won't be able to get out of Vermont until it slows, and unfortunately, I believe that this blizzard may be lasting quite a few days. I stocked up on pretty much all the food I could, and though this really does suck for snow boarding, at least we'll be safe… I hope that's okay?" moving a couple of strand of her bangs away from her face.

"Yeah, that's okay, I mean I do have a sprained ankle so it's not like I can go snow boarding anyway. I wouldn't want to twist more then it already is."

"Hey let me see your foot anyway." He got off the bed where he had been sitting near her face and moved down to the bottom of the bed. He lifted the sheet to see her left ankle had swelled a little bit more then the last time he saw it and decided it could have been worse.

"Well the good news is that this could have been worse, the bad thing is that I think you may have to get crutches when we get back to New York."

"Well, I guess it could be worse, I could have lost to you." Oh how Sango knew she was bringing that on herself. She smiled in her head knowingly that Miroku would most likely say something perverted.

"Oh but you did," climbing to lay on his belly right next to her, putting his hand on her stomach and rubbing it slowly.

"HA! If I didn't fall, I would have beat your ass and you know it. And plus, right now I can't do anything like that considering my sprained ankle." Giving him an angelic face.

"I guess your right." Turning away like he was going to get off the bed, he turned back and climbed right atop of Sango. Now this was scary, she didn't think he would rape her, but even so.

She had a look of fear in her eyes, and her breathing was harsh. He didn't even touch her intimately for her to be acting this way. He looked right into her eyes and noted the scared-ness he saw within her. "Please Miroku…" her voice came at a raspy type voice, a voice he'd never heard her speak before.

He backed off her and then stood in front of her. "Sango… I don't know what you would think I would do to you, but I would never… I mean I may be a pervert but I would honestly never force myself on you." Sango raised herself to look him straight in the eye when he said this, she knew for once, out of there entire meeting/relationship he wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry; I'm just… not ready for that. Please understand, I want to trust you, but the men that have been in my life… no ones ever treated me right, and I'd rather leave it at that if you don't mind." Sango said in a low, shaky voice. "I want to trust you, but understand, there's more to my past then you know and it can't be easily given to you. Right now, I feel that were getting to the trust I want but, it takes a long time for me to put all of my faith in you, so please, just give me time."

He walked over and caressed her face with his hand and kissed her lightly. Tears started to come down her face and he wiped away the ones that he could. He rested his head against hers and she his. In a low voice, "I'm going to make dinner so you rest her and I'll come back when I'm done, okay?"

She could only nod.

_What she failed to notice was that he didn't say he would give her time, nor would he be able to give her back the same trust she would put in him._

**Downstairs with Miroku**

He paced back and forth. The groceries long forgotten on the counter. He couldn't stop thinking. What happened to Sango, as far as he knew, there wasn't a lot of men in her life. Maybe her father did something that was harmful to her or her family or both. Or maybe even her brother, but he just had the oddest feeling it wasn't either. He decided that he needed to talk to somebody so, when in doubt, call Inuyasha.

**With Inuyasha**

"Hey Kagome, are you almost ready, I think our dinner reservations are going to expire soon, this is Rome!"

"Give me fifteen minutes. It's not so easy to go to the bathroom with this large belly ya know."

Though Inuyasha could have been mad that she was taking so long, he couldn't help but smile that he was having a pup with Kagome. His own little pup. He was going to be the best damn father he could be, that is he was going to try. Most likely spoil them to the hilt. Of course he wouldn't have just one; no… he would have many. Maybe four or five. As much as he didn't exactly like that orphan Shippou, he was someone he could imagine to be his son. Who knows, maybe his kid would be something like Shippou, that would have course be interesting. Any kid though he had; he wanted them to look like Kagome in some ways but in others, like him too. He was knocked out of his baby fantasies, when his cell started to ring.

"Hello…"

"Hey Yasha, what's up man, how's the honeymoon going." Miroku said only too soon.

"Well, nothing, me and Kag are going out to dinner in a couple of minutes. What's up?" Inuyasha said looking at the phone realizing Miroku would have only called if it was something really important.

"Me… oh nothing much, I mean… well… me and Sango are up at the cabin."

"Oh I see, well hey that's good then I mean you can totally get to know her more, if you get my meaning."

"Hey, that's just it. She… seems to be scared. But I don't get it, she's already had sex, so I'm not really sure what the hell is her problem. Maybe something in her past made her not want to do it, but regardless, she's… well I don't know man, I'm just wondering, do you think you could find out anything from Kagome, I mean she is her best friend. I'm sure she would have some answers."

"Me… I guess man, but maybe it's something she'd better tell you. For all we know it could be something really bad."

"Wait, you don't know anything, right Yasha?"

"Me, of course not, who knows, there women, but I mean it could be something bad, but hey I have no clue. I'll talk to Kag's, see if she knows anything, but I don't know, women's minds are something no man will ever figure out and personally I'm not going to start anytime soon. Anyway, she's coming out of the bathroom so I'll call you back tonight to tell you if I found out anything."

"Alright, have a good time, talk to you later man."

"Later." Inuyasha said hanging up the phone and looking at Kagome with aww. Regardless if she was pregnant, she looked beautiful.

"Ready my lady."

"Yes I' am my good sir."

**With Miroku**

Miroku paced back and forth, now what to make for dinner. Well, he did want to make seafood; he was after all in a seafood-ish mood. He put all the food away and decided that salmon with crab cakes that had shrimp and rice on it, would be good to eat. He would make rice as a side dish; with he supposed some type of sauce. He had made some hot chocolate for Sango and brought it up to her, but unfortunately, she was sleeping when he got up there, so he'd bring it back to her later.

**With Kohaku**

"Kohaku, tare up this place from top to bottom, I want it and I will have my way."

"Yes master."

An hour later, with clothing, boxes and so much more all over the entire apartment, Kohaku couldn't find what his master wanted.

"I'm sorry master, I can't find what you're looking for, it seems my sister was smart and hid it away from me. I guess she doesn't trust me like she once did."

**With Sango**

When Miroku came up, all she wanted was for her to say sorry, she didn't mean not to trust him, and as the hour passed she realized something, he was nor could he ever be the bastard that raped her or anything similar to him. But he would be someone that she could trust, it was just a matter of being able to let go. Let's face it he's a person that could show her the love that she's never had from the opposite sex.

She decided that this may be her only chance at love and that she would use it. She would give it her all, love; she believed was once in a life time, no other time. Sure there may have been those little crushes, but full blown out love was only there once. And for whatever reason, it seemed like Miroku was her soul-mate.

Sango went into the bathroom, brushed her hair, and even put a spot of blush on. She hopped her way down the stairs, and as she came, she could see the once kitchen table that had been covered with a rather awful covering, was now not covered with anything but bare with the wood it was once made with. It had a single large candle in the center, along with two plates, and two of every utensil. She looked down at her clothes, with a plad bottom and a grey long sleeve shirt, she really didn't feel fit for sitting at the table, but she was sure Miroku wouldn't have cared.

"Hey, I would have carried you down so you didn't have to hop all the way down, I wouldn't have minded."

"Oh, its fine, wow you really did out do yourself again, Mr. Chef."

"Not really, it wasn't too bad. You know me, cooking would be my life if I didn't have another job to do."

Sitting at the table he started putting food on her plate, which of course everything really did look mouth watering.

As he sat, Sango asked "Well, wait a second, how come you didn't pursue going into the culinary arts. I mean you would do wonderfully at it, anyone who has ever tasted any of your creations could tell you that."

"Me, well… I guess being a lawyer was just something I wanted to do because its what my father wanted to do. I think he did pressure me when I was younger to going into it, but then I guess after he died, it made me want to do it even more then I had. I did everything possible in high school, took any history or any related classes to it and decided that I really could do it if I wanted, so I did. I guess cooking has been more of an outlet for stress rather than something I wanted to do professionally, though I could tell you, in all honesty, I really wanted to have my own restaurant. That would be something to behold for sure. I could just see the look on my fathers face now, happy that I actually did something I wanted. As much as he wanted me to follow his path he wanted me to go down, I think he would have preferred me doing something that I really wanted to do."

"Then why not do it? I mean in all rationality, you have enough money to start one, and as you've said, you not even sure if you're permanently with the firm you're with. I think if it's honestly something you want to pursue, you should. You only live life once, why do you think that I've worked so hard to become a doctor, its been my dream since before I can remember."

"It's not that easy, though I wish it would be, my boss as you know thinks of me as a son and I can't just turn my back on him. I would love to own a restaurant, but I don't think right now is the best timing for it." Taking a bit of his salmon, he spoke again, "You know, I've never told anyone that, I mean not even Yasha, I've always wanted a restaurant, but I suppose I thought it was a stupid idea. And trust me; Inuyasha would certainly make fun of me for life."

"Aha, I can see that happening very easily, as much as I like the guy, sometimes he can be a little… "

"Pain in the ass." Miroku said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, well at least you said it, not me."

Laughing they continued there meal.

"So now its your turn." Miroku said having high hopes to discovering something about her she kept secret.

"My turn… my turn to what." Sango gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, to tell me something about yourself that no one else knows, you know one of my darkest secrets your turn."

"Okay… hmm… this is harder then it looks ya know. Umm… I guess. Okay I have one, but it's more embarrassing rather that like yours a dream. When I was in middle school, I suppose twelve or thirteen, I got my period. Now it was in the middle of gym and it was so… hot out. It must have been in the nineties, anyway, I went to the bathroom before we went out to the field and saw like jelly stuff in my… panties. So when I went outside, I didn't realize I got my period because, lets face it, you hear the stories of it coming out blood not jelly so I went up to my gym teacher and said to him "Hey, can I go to the nurse, I have jelly in my underwear, and I could have sworn I didn't have peanut butter and jelly today."

Miroku started to laugh and so did she. This was so embarrassing, but at least the conversation about trust they had earlier was long forgotten.

"So it gets worse, unfortunately. I don't believe I've ever gone to the nurse in middle school, so I didn't really know where it was. I went to through this one hall and well, there's the bathroom. I suddenly start cramping like crazy and just my luck, the girl's bathroom is closed because that one happened to be flooded. So what do I do, I run into the boy's bathroom. Luckily no ones in there, but then after I do go to the bathroom and actually get my period, I come out and it really sucks. Standing before me is two of the most popular boys in my grade and there going to the bathroom. That was the first time I've ever seen the male anatomy and let me tell you, that was not the friendliest experience. Though I suppose the funniest thing was that both of the boys screamed like girls and ran out of the bathroom. I may have gotten my period that day but those two wimps running out of the bathroom was certainly something I'll never forget."

Miroku was nearly on the floor from laughing so hard and Sango though laughing was blushing like crazy as well.

They finished there food sat down to watch a movie. They may have been snowed in, but Sango was lucky enough to have brought the junk food along. They made popcorn and plopped down on the couch to watch Along Came Polly. It seemed that the movie best described there taste for a good laugh that night.

**Back in Italy with Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Kagome, come on you can tell me."

"Inu, I promised to Sango I wouldn't say a word. She's my best friend."

"But I'm your husband you should be able to tell me," scooping her up to sit in his lap on there couch in there hotel room.

"Yes that may be true, but your helping out you best friend as well, Sango should be able to tell him, not you. Its really personal, I can't tell you, I'm sorry." Trying to get up, she was pulled gently back down into his lap.

"Babe I understand, but how about this, I guess and you nod yes or no. So it's not coming straight out of your mouth…"

"I don't know, I guess, you're not going to stop bugging me until I tell you."

"Well we could do something else but, I know you're not really in the mood right now, so yes I will keep bugging you until you do."

"Fine. But just a nod I'm not giving you details."

"Okay… was she hurt by her father? Was she molested by someone? Was she sexually assaulted?" Kagome finally nodded. "Was she… raped?" Kagome turned away but nodded yes slowly.

"Oh god."

"You see why she should have told him, its not for you tell him, its her decision. I think you should lie to him, she didn't even tell me until recently. I mean you really should tell him later on after they even do that. I don't think she'll be doing anything of a sort soon, at least I don't think she will."

A couple hours later

"Hey Yasha, did you find out anything?" Eagerly awaiting his answer Miroku paced the bottom floor. Since Sango sprained her ankle he didn't want to sleep next to her because he may hit the sore foot in the middle of the night, so he's sleeping on the couch for a couple nights.

"No, Kagome wouldn't tell me anything, sorry man. I think you should just forget it. Whatever it is, she'll most likely tell you on her own. She is after all her own person; anyway I have eh… things to do. Talk to you later man."

"Thanks, alright I guess I'll talk to you when you get back, hey let me know if you find out anything… okay."

"Okay… I will. Bye."

Hanging up, Miroku walked over to his couch and cursed the fact that Sango had to be so secretive about everything. He punched his pillow a couple of times, then laid down. In less then an hour, he fell asleep.

Little did he know, Sango was keeping yet another secret of her own right at that moment, in the bedroom.

Sango scribbled out a lot of words but finally figured out the Latin meanings that were below the picture. She had such a strong feeling that, that book had something to do with her and she was determined to figure it out.

_My essence holds unknowns. Together with people who hold evil within will take advantage. They are powerful. Those who protect it are guardians. Pure love will break the secrets from the infinite return. Destruction from another or many will happen, only time will tell…_

_Love keep loving_

**Authors Note:So what did you think? Let me know! Btw, hopefully now that summer has officially started, I will get more chapters out, let me tell you, I'm sooo tempted to actually start another story, but I want to finish this one first. I think there may be another five or so chapters less, depending on how I go about with it, anyway REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16 Part I Falling Into You

Yes, this may seem like a really short chapter, but heres the thing, I wrote a really long chapter and really it couldnt be read all in one so this is just half of it, trust me when put together, it ended up being 21 pages so it was long! but yeah the good news is, the second portion of this will be out by next week, being that it is done and complete. oh for those of you who check my profile, sorry, my beta got back to me late yesterday, or else it would have been yesterday

Anyway Enjoy!

**Chapter 16 Part I**

**Falling Into You **

Sango began her day wondering the weird things that occurred in the last week. Since that night she and Miroku were blocked in, they became closer and slowly, though somewhere in back of Sango's mind, she still didn't fully trust Miroku, she thought she could. That is to a certain extent.

It was there last official day before they left for the city again. They were going to leave the cabin the next day in the morning. The thing of it was, Sango was getting her period soon and any girl who has one, of course the girls hormones are… higher than usual.

Miroku really wasn't even pressuring her during the week; he was more concerned that she would get better. He knew for a fact that her little brother would be really pissed that she sprained her ankle in the first place and that both of them were on a mission in the first place… hopefully Kohaku got done what he needed to.

Sango decided something, with her newly discovered trust in Miroku, there was something else she realized as well. She loved him, she doesn't know when it began, but all she kept thinking about when she was laying in that bed while Miroku came to every need, was that this man, this man was a person she could see herself spending the rest of her life with. Being able to walk more now on her own, she paced the bedroom back and forth a couple times, limping still, she made a decision. Tonight, being there last night in the cabin before they would go to the city, she would make love to him.

It was nearly dinner time when Sango came out of the bedroom with a turtle neck and black slacks on. It wasn't exactly her idea of what she pictured she'd be wearing when she made love to someone, but hey, it was too cold to even think of wearing something like a sun dress. And plus, it wasn't even like she planned she would be doing something like this now. Maybe for once, Rin, although not really to great on giving advice considering she was with a non-emotional person, was right. Sex would help uncover what he was hiding from her and she him. Let's face it, she wasn't exactly a person that spilt her guts to anyone willingly and for once maybe after this she could.

Sango limped down the stairs as best she could. She was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard Miroku talk in a very harsh tone, obviously to someone on the phone.

"Why can't you tell me!" Miroku raised his voice a bit more. A short moment of silence arose and then all she could hear was the phone being slammed down.

Sango decided to wait a couple of minutes before she entered. She really didn't want to start something, not now, not tonight. Little did she know the very conversation that Miroku was having with another person the on phone was about her.

She walked in after thinking the coast was clear with his anger and she came behind him and snuggled against him. He breathed a deep sigh as he felt her arms around him and calmed down a bit. It was amazing how the very source of his anger could so easily make him calm once again.

He turned himself around and faced Sango. He kissed her head and held her there for a couple of moments, and then he realized that apple pie would burn if he didn't take it out soon. He told her to sit at the table, and she did. Miroku served them both what seemed to be a recipe that he learned when he was younger. It consisted of chicken, some type of alfrado sauce along the noodles of course. It tasted delicious along with the apple pie he had made for dessert.

It was time, and all throughout dinner, Sango seemed to have jitters. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, and she wanted him to say it back to her. She was of course afraid that he wouldn't return her feelings and the fact that this was the first time she had ever felt this way about another man. She was also hopping this would be the first and the last man she ever make love to.

"Miroku, I think you can sleep next to me tonight. I'm walking fine, I don't think you'll be able to hurt me." she said a barely audible voice. He though did pick it up and wondered what she was up to.

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and he figured it out. He shouldn't, this is wrong; he couldn't just have sex with her. Even throughout the week he wanted to nail her, he still had this aching feeling in his stomach that he shouldn't do this. He may regret it, and for whatever reason, he knew he would.

**With Kohaku**

Taking one last look around Sango's room, he put everything back the way it was, unfortunately, he did not find what he needed to, the jewel. His master would surly whip him for this. He needed to think hard and long about this, where she would hide it. He knew for a fact that she may have not trusted him, but this was insane. He could storm in on her when she got home tomorrow, but he was pretty sure that it would blow his and maybe even Miroku's cover as well.

**Back with Sango and Miroku**

**WARNING LEMON, IF YOU CANT HANDLE IT SKIP OVER THIS PART!**

**GO BACK IF UNDER AGE OR YEAH LIKE ANYONE LISTENS TO THAT ANYWAY**

**LAST CHANCE…. Don't you just love me procrastinating this : )**

Sango pulled him to sit down next to her and spoke slowly. "Miroku, I've changed my mind about something and I think you should know, I'm ready to have sex with you." She would have said make love, but she still wasn't sure what he felt for her, and all throughout dinner she tried to coax him into telling her but he didn't say anything. Every time she brought it up about the future or anything close to what they felt for each other, he would switch subjects. Some would maybe get the impression that the person didn't love them, but some how the way he said and tried to avoid, she truly thought he did love her.

Sango kissed so passionately, it would have made any tingle with shivers at the sight of first love. For quite a few minutes the only thing they did was make out and then came the hard part. They broke apart and Sango took off her shirt. He looked at her with awe. He honestly couldn't believe she was doing this. She looked at him shyly and felt so awkward about doing this in the first place and all he could do was stare.

"Miroku, you do want to do this right?" He merely nodded. At the moment he was becoming painfully hard and couldn't focus straight as to what was just about to happen. He took off his shirt as she stared at his biceps, greatly impressed Sango was, and Miroku's ego just shot up a whole notch. He wasn't wearing an undershirt, so for the first time since she saw him nude in her bed, she got a close up view of god really gave him. He looked her in the eye and as if she knew, she nodded. This would dramatically change there relationship forever and it was still okay for her to stop. She took a hold of his head and forced there lips to meet. He kissed her almost instantly.

Feeling her underneath him, knowing he was in control, he suddenly forgot what his thoughts about this being wrong in the first place. All clear and righteous thoughts were out the window, and now he and her were simply a man and a woman, nothing more nothing less. He would screw her silly and he would enjoy it. He took off her bra, and noticed the blush that came about her face. His mouth watered at the sight and what ever blood was left in his head went south.

He fondled them, and suckled on them a bit. She moaned so inaudibly, she doubted that she even did. Miroku would soon change that though. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her up so now they were in the middle of the bed, him on top and her below. He grabbed her pants and the buttons flew off. He backed away and ripped off the pants from her butt, through them on the floor and soon enough he was sitting in between her legs. Staring at her, he smiled. Her chest rising and falling, waiting for his next move. She was already panting and he began to as well. He stuck his fingers in her bikini straps of her underwear and pulled down. The first thing Sango did was close her legs. That included him in between them as well. He felt his member being pushed into the bed more then he wanted to and he couldn't hold back a loud moan. He spread her legs apart again and took off his pants and boxers. Sango blushed looking at his member, he wasn't exactly small. In fact he wasn't small at all, he was huge and just the thought of him actually trying to fit that thing inside of her made her blush even harder.

Though he should have, he didn't reassure her that everything would be okay. Instead, he entered her, knowing fully well that she wasn't that virgin she portrayed. She bit her trying to hold back a moan. She wasn't sure if she feeling more pain or pleasure. Even the bastard that raped her wasn't this big. To think that had that bastard that raped her, had he not, it was very possible that Miroku would have been her first, but any of those thoughts wee soon out the window when he thrust into her. Sango moaned as well as Miroku did. Just the feeling of tightness surrounding him was amazing! Within the first couple of thrusts Sango oragasmed. It was like that for the next two hours straight, Miroku pursued her over and over again, until he honestly lost it to his breaking point. At her last orgasm and his, they yelled each others names. When he finally took himself out of her, she cuddled against him, her back to his chest. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't resist.

**Okay for those of you who didn't read that, read this next part it is important!**

In a low voice she said, "Miroku… I love you." He was a bit shocked, but he knew it was coming, throughout dinner she kept throwing hints at him that she did. He didn't want her to say that because it was going to be harder to let go. He tightened his grip around her waist letting her know that he at least acknowledged what she said to him, even if he couldn't say it back to her.

They had sex two more times that night, not as long as the first, but certainly just as good.

It was five am when he awoke. He looked over at Sango who was sleeping soundly. He covered he shoulder, put on his robe, and snuck downstairs. He made himself some coffee and went back upstairs. She was still asleep and he went out on the balcony, staring off into the distance of the beautiful mountains, with the sun arising. He contemplated what happened last night, and finally came to a realization.

Slowly but surly he was falling in…

"Miroku, what are you doing up already?" Sango said giving a lazy yawn; she wrapped her arms around him. She was thinking about what she said to him last night, and she wasn't quite sure what he felt about her saying that she loved him. Last night, she gave him all of her, and from the looks of it, he did except it, so that was good at least. He really didn't say anything, but just stared off into the distance.

Realizing that he might want to be alone right now, she said, "I'm going to go start packing, what time did you want to leave here by?"

"Ten." Was all he said and she walked back inside, though because she was literally fucked senseless last night, she could barely walk. Her legs felt like jelly. He watched her walk inside like a penguin. He laughed lightly, but realized she must be really sore for her to walk like that.

She walked down the hallway and down the stairs. That book, she wanted it so badly, after all, she really didn't get a chance to look at it. The problem was, how she would get it if Miroku was always around. Then it hit her. He didn't shovel for the day yet. It wasn't a lot, but it would be enough to buy her sometime so she could grab the book and put it in her suit case. She opened the front door, then shut it, knowing fully well that in order to get out of the drive way they would need a massive clean up of snow.

She nearly ran back upstairs and said, "Miroku, umm I think we need to shovel because we can't get out of the driveway if we don't."

He nodded and as she was walking away, he said "hey with the way you're walking and your ankle, I'll shovel." She nodded, and started walking downstairs again. She was going to make eggs and sausage. When he came down stairs, he was surprised to see that Sango was cooking and had already set a plate for him on the table.

Smiling he sat down and ate the food greedily, after last night, he certainly did gain an appetite. When they were finished, Sango began washing the dishes and packing up the remainder of food in the fridge in boxes. Before he left out the door, Miroku put his plate in the sink and kissed Sango on the cheek. Maybe he did feel the way she did about him, but in any case, there was no time to think of that. She needed to go get that book!

She hopped up the stairs and went straight to the library. She opened the door and searched for the book. She soon found it, exactly where she left it. Behind another large book. She grabbed it and ran or rather rushed out of the room as fast as she could. She heard the front door close and stuffed it into her bag. She laid down on the bed as though she had been there the entire time. Miroku came in and smirked.

"So I guess you wanted another round from last night," getting on top of her and kissing her mouth harshly. "Unfortunately, we do have to go. So I promise to make up for this another time." Kissing her lightly. Sango smiled knowing all too well, that leave it to Miroku to make any situation a perverted situation.

"You done packing though, because we have a long ride ahead of us and I think it would be best if we get going now."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Soon enough they were out the door and leaving Vermont. Somewhere both of them would never forget the time they spent together.

**With Sess and Rin**

"So, Miroku and Sango are coming back today are they not?" Sess asked Rin while she was cooking some pancakes.

"Yeah, I hope they had fun. They do deserve it, especially Sango. I don't think I've seen her this happy… ever." Walking over to Sess with pancakes in her hands. She put them in front of him and then he grabbed her waist and pulled her down to sit in his lap.

"Rin, I just hope that Miro didn't do anything stupid?"

"What do you mean…?"

"Forget about it, I have to go to work, so let me just eat the pancakes then I'll go." He picked up the fork to stick into the pancakes but before he could even get near his mouth watering buttery pancakes, Rin snatched them away from him. He opened his mouth to say something, but then Rin stuck her hand over his mouth.

"Tell me what the little jerk did, because if he dares to hurt Sango, I will make sure that his ass is creamed. Therefore, by you not telling me, I won't have sex with you for a week." Rin said

He knew she would do it too. He decided, he would have to tell her, or it could be his ass.

**With Sango and Miroku **

Miroku covered Sango with the blanket, as he waited for the light to turn green. They were finally back in the city and a waiting to get out of this damn traffic. He felt as though he should go to a priest and discuss his sins, he felt so bad for doing what he did in the previous night. Though, he can't say he was complaining. He did love the sex, but now, it wasn't just messing with her, and it was more personal. She was in love with him, or so she said.

He parked into the garage and gave Sango a gentle push. She awoke with the gleam of sleepiness in her eyes and looking towards a blue eyed Miroku.

"Hey, were at your apartment, so I'll take you up and then I have to go check my messages at home because my boss was suppose to call me during our time off."

Sango nodded and picked up her duffle bag. Miroku took her other bags and followed her into the elevator. The very elevator that he threatened to make out with her while an old couple was watching. He smiled thinking of the thoughts of all there dates. The ride up to her apartment seemed longer then he last imagined it to be. He couldn't believe all they've went through in the past couple of weeks. There relationship really did seem to blossom. Its just too bad that had she not been another woman, he could have made a future with her.

He grimaced at the thought of actually saying goodbye to her. She was something that he would certainly never forget.

The elevator doors opened and both of them walked to her door in silence. He kissed lightly and they said there goodbyes.

The first thing she noticed when she walked in was that Kohaku was sitting on the chair, awaiting her arrival back. He came up to her and hugged her. She would never find out about the slashes he had on his back, or the bruises to his stomach. She would never witness him being so scared, but yet not even sensing it enough to figure out exactly what had happened when she was gone for that one week.

She sat down and he did as well. "So how was your week away from your big sister?" Sango asked playfully.

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_The cracking of a whip from behind him could be heard along with his painful screams of agony. Not being able to fine the jewel, he did the one the thing that he shouldn't have. He should have run away, but Naraku would have found him regardless. At first, when he met him, and told him about him not finding the jewel, he seemed as though it were okay, in fact, it could even be said that he was acting fatherly towards him. Then all of sudden, he walked behind him, grabbed his arms, and tied them up. He got the whipping of a lifetime that day. Not to mention the broken ribs he had endured by another young apprentice as himself. Blood spilling from his back onto his pants and the floor could be seen. His only choice would have been to run away, and he didn't._

_End of Flashback_

"It wasn't bad; I hung out with a couple friends and nothing else. I visited Keade whenever I got the chance too."

He walked out of the living room into the kitchen feeling that if he didn't get out of there when he did, he may have just blurted out everything that happened. He thought of what happened yet again, and the very thought that he actually thought Naraku could be a fatherly figure sickened him.

He may have lost his father a long time ago, but regardless, no one ever could take his place.

"That's good I mean, at least I can always depend on Keade when I need her to look out for you." Sango said while shifting through the mail on the coffee table. Nothing out of the ordinary, bills as usual. She would of course have to go visit Rin to get her things back.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen where Kohaku was and immediately after she came in, he walked away. _Weird_ she thought.

Kohaku then yelled that he had work and walked out the door. Sango thought that there must be something going on, but then again, he could just have work. She decided if she wanted to trust him again, she would have to let it go. She had to stop questioning him, and hopefully just move on. Not to mention she had other things to worry about. She told her boyfriend that she loved him, her best friend was coming home today, and she needed to get all of her things back from Rin. This was going to be one hell of a long day.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Whoa, glad we beat the snow. Rin said that they've gotten a lot of snow over that past week. In fact where Miroku and Sango were, they had gotten so much that they were snowed in for pretty much the entire week."

"Wonder if they did anything stupid." Grabbing all of there suit cases and bringing it inside the apartment, right behind Kagome. He walked past her and then felt a slap towards the back of his head. Apparently she was in one of those mood swings again. She could be happy one minute then absolutely pissed another minute. Not to mention the little crying she'd done over there honeymoon. It was certainly interesting. He really didn't expect her to have so many mood swings, but then women do. He must have given her a dozen flowers on numerous occasions to make up for the littlest mistake. He looked at her and gave her a pouty look.

"Don't give me that look, Yasha; Sango would never do anything like that. At least I hope not."

"Me too." Thankful to switch topics.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome said realizing that maybe he was hiding something.

"Well, I mean… it means nothing Kags, don't worry bout it."

No matter how long she'd known Miroku, she knew he could be quite a challenge but she knew that when ever Inuyasha got that look of worry in his eyes, it meant trouble. She pushed with all her might to pin him against a wall, though knowing very well that he could easily take her down, she stare she gave him would make him not even move an inch. "Okay spill it, despite my pregnant state, I can easily make you fall to the ground, if he's done anything hurt to my best friend, he will pay as well as you, so start talking!"

"Okay, okay… I mean it's nothing to do with him cheating or anything, I've just heard some things about the type of jobs he's done for his boss."

"Wait, I thought he was a lawyer… what type of jobs exactly."

"Well, the thing of it is, I'm not sure, I've just heard some of the inmates at the jail house saying things about him as I pass by to make deals with some of the defense."

"So what have they said?" Kagome starting to worry. He may have been a womanizer, but he was still her friend. The fact that her best friend was involved didn't help either.

"Hey I don't know that much and it's most likely a load of bullshit. I mean I know Miroku, he wouldn't harm anyone. It's not like him."

"Yasha, start talking… for his sake and Sango's you better hope that its not that bad."

**With Rin and Sango**

After Kohaku left and Sango unpacked, she called Rin to go eat a late lunch/ early dinner. They met at the TGIF's in time square. Wasn't exactly the best, but hey they were just looking forward to seeing each other. They called Kagome, but apparently she couldn't make it. Sango was going to stop by her apartment after she was done with Rin.

Sango came two minutes after Rin to find her seated and ordered drinks for both of them already. Getting up from her seat, Rin hugged Sango. They sat down and picked out some nacho chips for an appetizer as well as there main meals.

Rin sat across from her knowing fully well what Miroku did at Inuyasha's bachelor's party and knowing that if she were to say anything to Sango, she would fully be the cause of all the pain. She wanted to see her friend happy and with someone who cared but then again, that's really hard to find now a days.

Sango couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried. She was ready to explode. She needed to tell somebody, and god dammed, she was going to tell Rin. Though she did wish Kagome were here as well, she would be seeing her right after anyway.

"Sango has anyone ever told you that you really need to smile more often. I don't think I've seen you smile for more than ten minutes and here you are doing it since the time you've gotten here. So tell me, what's got you all smiley?"

"Oh Rin, I need to tell someone, or else I'll explode with happiness." Rin internally grimaced at what she was about to tell her, but she would have to sit there and be happy for her.

"Rin, me and Miroku had sex over the vacation. It was amazing! I mean here I thought sex was such a vial thing and I mean I even told him I loved him. He didn't say it back, but I have a feeling he does love me. I don't think I should worry about not trusting him anymore, he is so… I can't even describe it. He's so wonderful. I think I really have met my soul mate. Even though he is a little pervert…."

Sango went on and on and all Rin could do was shake her head and smile. If she were to tell her what she known, it would kill her. She had to find out on her own, and keep it on the down low. It was best he told it to her as well. It killed her to hold this from her, but what else could she do?

**Authors Note!**

Btw, I will be putting out a new chapter out either Monday or Tuesday, so it really all depends, I'll keep you posted in my profile!  
So what did you think of the lemon? its my first public one, so let me know if you hate it, like it, love it, think i can improve or what! last chapter i got 1 review now thats disappointing so please **REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 16 Part II Lies Upon Lies

Well heres the second part, now, imagine if Part I and II were together, it would just be way tooo long, anyway, thanks to those who did review, i enjoy knowing that people like my work, the next chapter should be hopefully sometime in the next two weeks, this story is coming to an end soon. not sure how many mor chapters but yea enjoy this chapter, REVIEW!

**Chapter 16 Part II **

**Lies upon Lies**

**With Sango and Rin**

"Wow, dinner was great Rin, thanks so much for holding my stuff. I'm just so happy right now; I don't think anything could change my mood." They were hugging goodbye when Sango said this and in a little whisper, Rin said, "I know what would."

Sango and she pulled away, "What did you say?"

Rin said, "I know you are and that's really good." Hoping she wouldn't catch her lie, Rin walked away towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." Smiling and walking out the door. She once again felt like this was the wrong thing to do, but she had to. Keeping a secret from what she considered to be one of her closest friends was certainly harder then it seemed, and right now she felt like shit for doing it.

Sango stood there a moment later and grabbed her things to walk out of the restaurant. She could have sworn that Rin said something to the extent of I know what would, guess her mind was playing tricks on her again. She walked out of TGIF; she called out to a taxi.

She went through the city feeling as though she was floating on cloud nine. She for once may have found happiness in something other then her job. She climbed out of the taxi and walked up the Kagome's apartment and was very excited to see her best friend. She hadn't seen her in two weeks, and so much has happened since then.

When she finally got up to the apartment, she found not the happy go lucky Kagome she saw last time, but a puff eyed Kagome. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango said in a worried tone.

"Sango, I wasn't expecting you for another half an hour, I suppose I must have lost track of time."

"What do you mean...? Did Inuyasha hurt you?" looking at her seriously.

"No... No, in fact it's just my mood swings. They came in full blast last week, so I've been crying over a spilt bottle of Yasha's favorite colon. He's at the gym right now so he doesn't know, but I don't think he'll be angry. Come on in, I haven't seen you since the wedding! Tell me what you've been up to." Kagome said in a brighter tone then the previous sentences. Hugging Sango, Kagome allowed her in.

"Kagome, I have so much to tell you but wait tell me all about your honeymoon! It must have been such a great experience! You really must have had the time of your life… Inuyasha wasn't that bossy was he?"

Before Kagome could answer, a masculine voice could be heard entering the apartment. "Hey, I'm never bossy; I just know what's good for Kagome." Smirking in his masculinity.

"Sure Yasha, no he wasn't THAT bossy. No our honeymoon was amazing though, I mean the sites were things you couldn't even imagine. Especially in Rome. That was truly beautiful, and there's so much history there. It was amazing that we were actually walking on history, ya know." Sango nodded, while Inuyasha seemed to get comfortable in his black leather recliner.

"But anyway Sango, tell me about what you did. I'm sure your week with Miroku must have been interesting."

"Hey, but I want to hear more about your honeymoon first."

"Nah, when the photos get developed, that's when we'll talk, tell me everything that happened with you and Miroku." Kagome said excitedly

"Well… okay since Inuyasha is comfortable in his chair, can we talk in your room." Kagome nodded and got up. Sango followed suit and went into the bedroom. Inuyasha turned down the volume on the tv, but just loud enough to make them think he was still watching tv. He then snuck by the door and put his ear to it.

"So… tell me what happened!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes knowing fully well that he was dealing with a girly conversation.

"Well, first I sprained my ankle, then Miroku took care of me. Then, we got snowed in for pretty much the week. It wouldn't stop coming down! So it was a nice week overall, but Kagome, I have to tell you something."

"Such as…"

"Kagome, I slept with him, yesterday. I mean I honestly didn't think I would but then I decided that I wanted to. All I can say is Kagome is, it really is so much better when your in love with the person."

"So he told you he loves you?" Kagome asked some what suspiciously.

"Well… no, but it doesn't mean he doesn't. I mean I told him I loved him…"

Kagome was now even more suspicious, why did he not tell him, how could she think that he loves her back. Then again her and Yasha had those rough moments too. Maybe he did love her… then again.

Sango went on and finally Kagome asked something she shouldn't have especially while Inuyasha was standing by the door. "Soo… how big is he. I mean he always did brag that he was big, but then again he could be small."

Sango blushed and was about to answer when Inuyasha burst into the room. "Kagome! What the hell do you think your doing asking her something like that?" He growled audibly. Sango obviously even more abashed by the situation decided right now would be the time to leave.

"Kagome, I think I should be going, I do have stuff to unpack still, so I think I'll see you tomorrow." Hugging her, she walked past Inuyasha and said "Bye Yash. Don't be too hard on her, because she does have work tomorrow."

Man, she certainly was becoming bold. She left the apartment to hear a little argument with the two of them starting up. In the end, Kagome of course would win. Sadly, Inuyasha was a sucker for her tears, so soon enough they would be coming. She smirked as she left the apartment.

When she finally got home, she played a message from Miroku.

"Hey hope you had a good time, don't suppose you have time for me tonight, but I'll swing by tomorrow, bye."

No love you… or anything. Well she had a whole night to ponder her thoughts. Especially while Miroku wasn't here with her. God only knows when Kohaku will be getting out of work.

**With Miroku**

"You have to do what you got to do man, even if it means hurting the one you love most. I certainly do." Kohaku said to Miroku. He could only nod. Love was such a meaningful word, he wasn't sure if that's what he would call his and Sango's relationship, then again…

**The First Day Back at Work**

Sango thought the first day back at work would be a drag and in all honesty, she would have rather been anywhere else. She loved her job, but after a well earned vacation, she certainly wanted to keep it going.

A knocking at the door told Sango that her that she needed to quickly hurry up and get ready. _Aha… my first patient back._ Sango thought as she put her white lab coat on. She gave a quick look in the mirror to hear the door open. She turned around, to not meet her patient, but instead… Kikyo.

"Hi…" Sounding a bit surprised as to why she was standing there in the first place. She may have been a nurse, but she certainly had nothing to do with Sango what so ever.

"Hello, um…. I guess your wondering why I'm here… well… all I can say is that we need to talk. I mean whether it be today or at the end of the week, whenever you get a free chance to talk. I know you're busy, but regardless, this is important so I really do need to speak to you immediately if possible…"

"Well, I have patients right now, but if you want to talk to me, in that case… I think we could talk on Friday. I really am booked throughout this week. If I can talk to you any earlier, I'll let you know."

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to you then." Kikyo said leaving the room.

_How strange, she's never wanted anything from me before; this is so odd why she would want anything from me now. _Sango thought.

**Later…**

"Hey Sango, how's your day so far?" Rin asked, taking a seat next to her in the lunch room. Sango barely had anytime to eat, just a quick lunch. The reason her being so busy was she was actually showing a new intern around. It seems that she would be with Sango for a month, but this week would be the most intense being that she needed to go with her practically everywhere with her. Not to mention examining patients took twice as long. In a way she did lie to Kikyo, she was actually not coming until tomorrow… but tonight was a night off from a long day at work. She was covering a bit for Rin since supposed to be getting examined by her own doctor, but Sango had a feeling it was just in fact just to see Sess.

Sango smiled, "Everything's fine, it's just a matter of being a very long day…" Taking a bite of her chicken salad. Then remembering Kikyo's comment she said, "Actually, it was really weird. Today just as I was coming in, Kikyo came to me telling me that she had something really important to tell me." laughing, Rin gave a bit of a fake laugh and smiled.

_That girl better not do anything to ruin Sango's relationship. _Rin thought bitterly. "Wow, that is weird I wonder what she could want to say to you…" Quickly changing the subject, Rin decided she herself would have to talk to Kikyo before Sango did, or else this could be disastrous…

**Later with Rin and Kikiyo**

Kikyo was just ahead of her, when Rin caught site of her. Since Sango was taking her night shift, Rin could go talk to Kikyo without her even getting a suspicion from Sango.

"Kikyo," Rin yelled. She turned around to find doctor Rin coming up from behind her. At this moment she certainly felt like she could sink into the ground. Did Rin know as well, she wouldn't have minded this say the night of when she did it, but now that she was threatened, this wasn't in her best choice to lie or act snotty for that matter.

"Hi… what did you need?" Trying to act casual.

The minute she didn't act so snotty towards her, whom she always did, Rin immediately knew something was up.

"Listen, I know something and so do you. You can't tell Sango anything! It would ruin everything!"

"I don't know what your talking about," trying to act innocent.

Rin looked around and pushed her into a janitorial closet and against the back wall.

"You listen to me, and listen well, Sango is one of my best friends and this is the happiest times of her life. I know Miroku has made his mistakes, but you know what, I don't care. He'll be the one to tell her the truth, not you. I'm not even saying a word, so doesn't that tell you something. Don't ruin it."

Rin opened the door and walked straight down the hall. Kikyo came out as well, looking paler then usual. "If only she knew what I was up against, then maybe she would understand that I have to tell Sango." Kikyo spoke in a whisper thinking no one heard.

What they didn't know was Sango was listening in the entire time. Now she really needed to talk to Kikyo. _What the hell could she mean by that!_ Sango walked in the other direction pondering what would be her next move. Rin was obviously holding something back from her, and she needed to find out what. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. _Could it be that Kagome and Yash know something as well, maybe even Sess. After all, Rin knew something, and she wasn't saying anything. What the hell were they keeping from her!_

The rest of the day would obviously be a blow, _great…_

**Friday**

The entire week went way too slow. Sango only spoke to Miroku twice that week, if not just a couple texts here or there. She never actually saw him; they only spoke on the phone. She wanted so badly to ask what Kikyo and Rin meant but she knew it would be better to ask in person. That way she could also see his face. It actually happened that she would be taking a cooking class tonight with him after work. After, they could talk, whatever it was, it seemed to be really bad.

Rin on the other hand, was having more issues with marriage. She was too out of it, and the fact that she kept something from Sango, that she should have let her know, wasn't good. She was tempted so many times to ask, but then all she did were pretty much avoiding her if possible. Finally, after a week of lonely lunches, Rin called her in. It was bad enough that Sess and she weren't on best terms; they barely spoke to each other or had sex. In fact Rin was sleeping on the couch rather then with him. She told him that he should be married to her. Yash and Kagome were, and they were younger and dated fewer amounts of years then she and Sess did. This wasn't fair in her mind and until he came to his senses, she wouldn't talk to him.

Sango walked in most reluctantly. She really didn't want to talk to her; she needed to talk to Kikiyo as well so hopefully this would be over soon.

"You wanted to see me…" Sango said in a non-emotional voice.

"Sango… were best friends, why are you acting this way." Fearing what she would say, Rin tapped her pen against the desk a couple times waiting for her answer.

"Rin… I don't have any words for you, you've been lying to me and I have damn right to know, especially if it's with me and Miroku. I should be able to hear this from you too, being one of my best friends, I mean honestly! How could you lie to me about something important! I have to freaking hear it from somebody who hates me, what the hell is that!" Sango said in a rather ear shattering voice.

Rin winced, but took a deep breath. "Sango, you should hear it from the man you love, because it's not my place to tell you. Yes I want to protect you, but you're a woman, I'm not your mother, I'm your friend.." Rin started to raise her voice but then Sango interrupted.

"Excuse you, hello! Have you or haven't you noticed, if you are my so called best friend, then you would tell me the truth. You know that too. You may be trying to protect me, but whether it comes out of Miroku's or Kikyo's mouth, I will find out. Though no offense to either, I would have preferred to hear it from my best friend. Bye Rin!" Sango walked out of Rin's office and into another direction. This just wasn't Rin's week…

**With Kikyo**

She paced back and forth around the front entrance of the hospital. Sango came up to her, wiping away a few tears back from her argument with Rin. She didn't mean to let her anger get the best of her… its just she just snapped after a long week of training this girl and then knowing that Rin and Miroku, maybe Kag's and Yash as well hiding something from her.

"Hi… maybe we should talk in private." Leading Sango to a secluded hall.

"Alright, tell me what the hell is going on, because I heard you and Rin in the janitorial closet earlier this week. Seriously, tell me now."

"Okay, this is really hard to say… okay I guess I should start from the beginning. Miroku and Sesshomaru took Inuyasha to a club to have a bachelor's party. A strippers club to be exact… so this is kind of embarrassing…"

"Spit it out." Sango becoming a little more agitated by the minute, and more fearful as well.

Kikyo shifted a bit, she thought of running out of there, but she couldn't her life was literally on the line, so this was what she had to do.

_Flashback _

_As soon as Sango walked away, a interesting figure came up behind her. _

"_Kikyo is it, we need to have a little talk." Kikyo spun around to lock eyes with a man who has a long black braid, personally, he was cute, so whatever He wanted from her, she would certainly agree. _

"_Can I help you?" Taking her arm, he led her into the janitorial closet._

"_Now listen hear slut, I know what you've done to Miroku, use that to your advantage and break him and Sango up." Hiten said a little too quickly_

"_Excuse me, not that I wasn't thinking about it, but how the hell do you have any control over me in the first place! Call me back when you're out of the mental clinic. Thanks." Trying to leave the closet, Hiten only took a grab of her upper arm._

"_Actually, little lady, you have no say in this, break them up, or serve consequences."_

"_Get the hell away from me, I refuse to do it, you don't even give me a good reason to break them up."_

"_I suppose your right, but here's the thing, I'll have to kill you if you don't."_

"_Excuse you, your kidding right. Whatever, get the hell away from me you sick freak!" trying to push herself to get out of this damn closet._

"_Break them up…" Hiten said in a whisper. This time, to emphasize his words, he held his gun to her back. "Turn around to see your death written on one of these bullets if you don't break them up. You don't need to know the reason that he wants you to break them up, just do it, or it could be your life…"_

_He left her then… leaving her to do what she had to do._

_End of Flashback_

**Continuing with Sango and Kikyo**

Kikyo finally came back from her memory. "You see… well I work at this club and in order too… how do I say this… I suppose get back at Inuyasha for marrying that little slut Kagome."

"Umm.. Excuse you; you're the one works at the strip club."

"Sorry… okay, I'll just say this flat out." Taking a deep breath, the sooner she got this done, the sooner she would be able to get rid of any thoughts of her death. "I gave Miroku a blowjob. I was more or less trying to get Inuyasha back even if I couldn't hit him directly, I could target one of his best friends…"

Out of no where, Sango slapped Kikyo across the face. "I don't believe you… Miroku… he wouldn't do that!" Running past her towards the main entrance, All but forgetting what she meant about having said she had to break them up.

The tears slid down Sango's face. She couldn't believe her. She just couldn't, that lady was selfish but then Rin knew something as well. So how could Kikiyo be lying. Either way, tonight was going to be interesting.

**Later That Night When Miroku Picks Sango Up For There Cooking Class**

Miroku paced back and forth. Eventually, he would need to get what he needed from Sango and the sooner the worse. He couldn't stand hurting her. This wasn't how this was supposed to be…

Miroku finally knocked on Sango's door. He heard the foot steps coming to the door then they stopped.

Sango checked herself in the mirror. She called Kagome, but she didn't pick up. She'd been crying for pretty much remainder of the day, trying to look more acceptable now; she hid her red eyes with a dark eye shadow. Thinking he wouldn't see anything, she opened the door.

"Hey, let me just grab my coat and then we can go." Sango said walking to the closet _how tempting it is just to ask him right now._ Taking her coat and an umbrella, it was suppose to rain tonight.

"Ready…" Miroku nodded giving her a quick kiss on the mouth, and then they were off.

Throughout the entire cooking class, Sango kept giving Miroku awkward glances when she thought he wasn't looking, though out of the corner of his eye, he could tell that she was. He would watch her cutting up the seafood and some vegetables. Then wondered what her reasoning for it was. This was the most awkward he'd ever felt around her, he was honestly ready to just explode on her by shouting what the hell was she so upset about? Though he didn't. He didn't want to make a scene. He would be fulfilling his mission tonight too. So this was hard enough as it is.

_I can't kill her…_

The gumbo they made together was perfect. It tasted so good, that in fact the head chef teaching the class complimented that there's was better then his. They smiled, though throughout the entire making of the meal, the only thing they spoke about was the ingredients for the seafood gumbo.

They cleared out and both of them walked side by side in silence. He couldn't take it anymore, "Sango, what the fuck is your problem?" taking her hand and holding her to stand in one place.

"Its nothing," ripping her hand from his grasp and walking ahead of him. He ran up to her after realizing that he was now positive something was wrong.

"Would you just tell me! Because I know you're hiding something from me." Miroku said raising his voice a little more, he was losing his temper slowly and so was Sango.

"Well, for starters Miroku, I know you lied to me, in more ways than one. Let me tell you something, I do love you and I'm trying to be reasonable here, but you know what, I can't! The fact of the matter is that you lied to me, and I've tried to be as open in this relationship as I can. You not knowing my past and what the hell I've been through doesn't make it any easier."

"Well sorry for not knowing you back then." Miroku said louder, trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about.

"Miroku just tell me the damn truth."

"Truth! Truth! Please Sango, you can't handle the truth! You can't handle that my parents were murdered by some unknown person that I haven't even figured out who the hell they are! You can't handle the fact that I have enough secrets to last you and I both two life times!"

"Miroku… that wasn't what I was talking about though thanks for lying about that too." Sango said more discreetly. "Tell me then, oh unfaithful fool, what did Kikyo mean by you giving her a blowjob? Huh? When your suppose to be liking me if not close to loving me!"

Miroku finally got a blast to the face, he wouldn't have figured in a million years that she knew about that. "Well you know what I was drunk, it was Inuyasha's bachelor's party."

"Wait so that makes it right, and don't give me that bull shit you were drunk. The way Kikiyo was describing it, made me think that you even wanted it."

"Well hey, you weren't even giving me any. I know your shy, but give me a fucking break I' am human. I do have needs!"

"Well you know what… what you don't need is obviously me. I'm sorry that I even came close to thinking you were my soul mate. Good bye Miroku." Sango said in a low voice, calmly, but you could still hear the strength of those words coming from somebody who loved him.

Sango walked in the other direction, leaving Miroku standing there. He walked to his car, slamming the door. He screamed FUCK! In the middle of his car, his face turning red from being so upset.

Sango, felt the tears spring down her face, as well as the rain start to fall. She walked slowly through the rain, only to see Miroku's car rush past her. She turned the corner and he went straight ahead.

The song, was exactly how he felt right now, and with tears coming down his face, as well as the hard down pour coming onto his car, he sung his heart out to the song…

I never really wanted you to see

The screwed up side of me that I keep

Locked inside of me so deep

It always seems to get to me

I never really wanted you to go

So many things you should have known

I guess for me theres just no hope

I never meant to be so cold

He never did see the light turn red or that he was going head into a collision with another car. All he could feel was as his car flipped twice over and his mind screaming SANGO! That was the last thing he remembered before waking in the hospital.

He slowly opened his eyes, to notice a tall man with white hair standing beside him. He tried to lift up his arms, but winced at the pain of something hurting. In fact his entire body felt like it had just been run over by a truck.

"You dumb-ass, you really scared us." Yup definitely Inuyasha "What the fuck happened, me and Kagome are having dinner, which by the way was ramen, and we get a phone call from the hospital that you've crashed you car and are in stable condition."

Speaking in a horse voice, "Well thanks for giving up your ramen for me." smiling, though looking around the room for Sango, though she was no where to be found.

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me some when you get out of here by the way, it was chicken flavor!" Inuyasha said in a serious voice.

"Hey we were really worried about you Miro, I mean what if you died; the doctors were even saying that you were one in a million that could have survived that crash." Kagome said in a worried voice. "You know what I'll be back, I need to use the little girl's room, and I'll go get some coffee for us Yasha."

Normally he would have opposed that she be doing anything being that she's pregnant, but right now he did need some privacy with his best friend.

"What the fuck happened man. You scared the shit out of us, if Sango knew…"

He was cut off by a gruff voice, "She and I got into an argument and well, yeah as you can see this is where it got me."

"What about…" Inuyasha said being a little skeptic as to what the hell could have driven him into this, literally.

"Well, Kikyo told her about her giving me a blowjob at your bachelor party. So she got pissed, and said something about me not knowing about her past. It was all such a big fight over something so small as how far I've gone and dude I mean seriously, she held out until over the vacation. I mean I think I've gotten further with many women in one night then with her…"

"Miroku, the reason why she was holding out on you was because… Miroku she was raped."

** REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 17 Truth Hurts

ENJOY!

Chapter 17 truth hurts

"R-r-raped?" Miroku rasped. "What the hell do you mean by that Yasha? Sango said to her little brother that she lost it to some guy she met on a one night stand." Sitting up a bit more, now fully awake.

"I'm sorry man, she lied, it was no one night stand. Had this man never raped her, you most likely would have been her first."

"But.. Why the fuck didn't she tell me! Couldn't she have trusted me? I need to go to her, Now. Get a wheelchair and take me to Sango." Miroku said trying to act more calmly, though in fact he wasn't. _How the hell could she lie to me, why didn't she tell me, I would have understood…_

"Miro, I couldn't get you out of here if I tried because the fact of the matter is that you're in no condition to leave the hospital. You know it too man. Listen, Kagome went to actually speak to Sango, we'll of course see how that goes, but hey if I know Kagome, she'll be able to talk to Sango, even if you had some argument. You said it yourself, it was small."

"…heh, well actually…"

"Miroku what the hell did you do now?"

"Well… alright, truth being I've screwed up big time. And when I say big, I mean huge. The night of your bachelor party… I kind of got a blowjob from somebody…"

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "From who…" feeling the anger rise in him. Miroku may have been his best friend but the problem was that Sango was like a best friend as well. Over the past couple of years, he's almost felt as if an older brother to her, because Kagome was so protective, it gave him an instinct to become over protective as well.

"Kikyo…"

Inuyasha raised his fist ready for it to meet his jaw when Kagome burst in on the scene. "Inuyasha! Stop!" Running over to him and taking his hand in hers. "What the hell is going on in here?" taking Inu away from the bed which Miroku lay.

"Go ahead, tell her Miroku, I think I'll need to hold her back."

"Miroku…" Kagome said in a steady voice.

"I got a blowjob from… Kikyo."

"You did WHAT?" Kagome lunged her pregnant state at Miroku and Inuyasha all but was reluctant to hold her back. Miroku did deserve what was coming to him, though at the moment, having your best friend who was a demon and a pregnant woman coming at you, he would have rather been any where but here.

"Wait, I didn't mean to, I was drunk!" Shielding himself from the wrath of Kagome's glare.

"And that makes it right?" Kagome said lowly

"Man you sound exactly like Sango…"

"Well of course I do, I am after all her best friend. Okay… okay… so at least you told her the truth… that will give you some type of brownie points."

"Um... Well you see I didn't actually tell her, it was more or less she found out from Kikyo…"

Kagome's face was utterly calm then it turned into something more evil and horrifying.

**With Sango**

Her tears swept down her face on to the hard concrete ground, where she walked up to her apartment complex. Rain poured down and she could care less now, the so called man she loved, lied to her, and in more ways then her. She refused to talk to him… or at least she would try. This was horrible, she wondered if everyone else knew, it felt as if she were entirely oblivious to this entire situation. How could she be so blind, that's all she wanted to know, how could she trust him… she should have gone with her first gut instinct but of course love is blind.

She walked up to her apartment to find the lights on, in fact all of them. She was a little freaked out, but then, it could be nothing. Kohaku must have been home. She walked into the family room, nothing, then to the kitchen. At first she just took a glance, but then she noticed something. Blood, on the wall, tiny specks, then she looked below the table. "KOHAKU!"

"S-s-san…go…" It looked as though he had a head injury. As much as she was a doctor, she would need to call the ambulance, this type of injury she didn't have the equipment for. She didn't want to move him, because it could make it worse. It looked as though he had a head injury and somebody did this by bashing his head with a glass vase. Certainly one that doesn't come out like on tv.

Ring, ring, "Hello this is 911 how can I help you."

"This is Dr. Sango, my little brother has a head injury to the posterior part of his head. I need an ambulance immediately."

"Right, its on its way, I have your information right in front of me, they'll be there shortly."

Hanging up, she ran over to him, hang on Kohaku, she couldn't lose him too, not after losing Miroku.

**With Rin And Sesshomaru**

Rin walked into her apartment, another cold night on the couch she suspected. Maybe she should just move out, after all, Sess obviously wasn't coming around anytime soon. _Because you love him!_ her mind screamed.

She walked to the couch, not to see the usual settings, but a very awkward one. Her couch was missing. If this was his way of trying to get her to have sex with him, she certainly wouldn't stand for it.

"Sesshomaru! Get your ass out here!"

He walked coolly into the room as though nothing was wrong. "Something wrong Rin?"

"Yeah something's wrong! Where the hell is my couch!"

"Oh you mean the one that I bought, oh well I decided I don't like it anymore, so… I threw it out."

"You threw out that couch, how.. How could you, now I have nothing to sleep on and… how could you do that?" Starting to tear up, he knew very well that, that couch was very special to Rin, she got her first kiss from him there, the first time she lost her virginity, the first time he found he sick with the flu on the couch and took care of her. It may just be a couch, but it was her couch! She claimed it the minute they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Easy I wanted to rid of it." He said as though it was nothing, though he did smell the saltiness of her tears starting.

"Is that what you want for me too? I suppose it is, I'll just go get my things then." Running the bedroom with tears coming down her face.

He though, was right behind her.

In front of the bed that they had made passionate love almost every night since she moved in, except for when she had her period of course, was a new couch. A white softer love seat, couch to be exact. In the middle was a velvet red pillow. On top of that was a little jewelry box. Rin stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it, and turned around to look at him with her tear stricken face.

"Rin, the reason I took out that old couch was because I wanted a new couch, you know kind of like starting a new chapter of my life… with you."

She started crying again. Though, this time it was happy tears. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. She waited so long for this, and now that she finally had it, it was even better then she imagined. He kissed her temple and carried her to the couch. Only to realize that she wanted him to not let go. Kind of her own way saying never let go. He nodded and sat them down so that she was in his lap and he had the box in his hand.

"Rin, will you marry me?"

She all but hesitated "YES, a thousand times yes!" He put the ring on her finger and she cuddled into him and kissed him almost too harshly, because they did need air!

"So what did happen to that couch anyway…?"

"Well, it's not confirmed, but I've put it in our new house…"

"A… House" Rin hiccupped

"Yeah I figured we should fill it up with a whole bunch of kids. What do you think?"

"I'm not pregnant though."

"Oh but that could be arranged." Giving her stomach a rub.

This was going to be a long night, she could already tell.

After a second attempt on Miroku's life from Kagome, Inuyasha and Kagome left, saying that they would come back little later, they were going to finish there dinner in the cafeteria of the hospital. So he was left to himself... And his thoughts. It didn't matter that he had his face scratched up or his wrist broken and cracking his lower legs bone. Or the fact that his car was totaled. Sango was raped, and that's all he could think of. He had his secrets and apparently she did too. But this... this was something he wasn't expecting. No wonder she was so uneasy about having sex, or trusting… he would have to make it up to her, even if he wasn't suppose to, he should he did after all…

"Black Purinsu… I heard you were here so I came to make sure you didn't do anything too stupid."

"Kagura, what a joy to see you." Despising her with every ounce of his soul. She was always a bitch and fact was, he never got a good vibe from her. They knew each other pretty much all there lives, he though didn't know about her past nor how she even got involved with this undercover foundation of destroying what was evil. For whatever reason, she hated him as well.

"Yeah, yeah cut the chit chat, first off did you get the jewel?"

"I'm working on it okay, I don't have time for interruptions,"

"Well you better get it soon. Boss is wanting to know why your taking so long…"

Kagura could see it in his eyes, she knew all to well what he was feeling.

"Oh I get it your falling for her, aren't you? You are aren't you?"

"I'm no…"

"You are, don't lie to me, because I've known you for too long. Miroku you're falling for her, that's it, you're off this case. We'll have to get someone else to do this because fact is you can't let your heart get involved. I'll tell the boss that you're to injured to do this, we'll get someone else." Walking towards the door.

"Wait, I'm not falling for her, I never have nor will I ever, she's not my type and plus she is the one who is keeping things like this a secret from me. Don't give this job to somebody else, I can handle it."

"Miroku… you don't know what your doing, but you know what, it's your ass. I'll let boss know your fine."

Before stepping out the door, she said "Miroku, don't screw it up," he thought she meant the job but then she said, "true love only comes along once in a lifetime, take advantage of it." And then she was gone.

Little did he know that Inuyasha was listening in on the whole thing.

Sango got into the hospital following Kohaku and his lifeless body to the ER. She, though a doctor, couldn't actually go in. Frantic people in general shouldn't be able to go in to see there loved ones, the doctors do after all need to concentrate.

She paced back and forth willing herself to be calm. Finally after about an hour of waiting, a doctor came out… "Hojo?"

"Hey Sango, I heard that your brother was coming in so I took it upon myself to take care of this for you. Come with me, your brother has a concussion and he doesn't know exactly who he is… he has amnesia."

Sango stopped dead in her tracks, but snapped out of her thirty second day dream. She followed him into this white room with barely any color at all. The sheets were brownish type color, which was it.

With a white cotton wrap around his head, Sango walked right over to him. The first words out of his mouth were, "Mommy…" Sango shut her eyes trying not to cry though it wasn't working, Hojo walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her sympathy. She wanted nothing more for Miroku to be here, to tell her everything was alright and would be fine; little did she know he actually was there.

She squeezed Kohaku's hand and kissed his cheek. "Kohaku, it's me, Sango, your sister."

"Sango…where am I."

"Your in the hospital… you were hurt with something hitting you on the head."

"Oh… Sango don't leave me…" Slurring the last couple of words.

"We gave him some pain killers, unfortunately, it makes him become knocked out."

"Ohh…" understanding she was going to go sit on the chair right next to the bed when the Hojo said

"Hey why don't I buy you some coffee, its been a long night for you… I mean with Miroku and all too."

"Miroku… what do you mean?" She didn't even call Kagome, what the hell was he talking about. She was the only one that knew they had an argument.

"Oh… you … don't know… he's in this hospital, he was in a car accident."

"What! What the hell are you talking about; I was with him just before I came with Kohaku…"

"Well, I guess… hmm well here I'll take you to him..."

She thought about it momentarily because as much as she hated him at the moment, she did love him and he was in a car accident, most likely her fault as well.

"Sure…"

"INUYASHA WEST YOU DID WHAT!"

His ears flattened how he could lie to her, he had to told his best friend the truth, and he was sure she would have don't the same thing.

"Kagome," he said softly, trying not to cause a scene. With everyone around him in the cafeteria, he decided that if she were to do that again, it would sound like he cheated or something, and with her pregnant, god only knows what would happen to him.

"Listen, you would have done the same if I told you something about Miroku, that she needed to know about, I know you would, don't hate me for this babe, he needed to know and you know it. Knowing her, she wouldn't have told him too."

"Inuyasha, we don't know that, this is a pretty big thing, god knows that she would have told him eventually."

"Well, he was bragging about why wasn't getting any and I had to shut him up, that's not right."

"Inuyasha! That's not fair; you did it so you could shut him up! That's not an excuse at all."

"Well, listen, that doesn't matter, I mean, the fact that you told him she was raped, without her consent, is more than something he shouldn't know." Saying the last couple parts in a whisper though, she didn't realize that behind her was Sango, who had heard just what she said.

Inuyasha's face was blank and then Kagome realized something wasn't right so she turned around and saw Sango standing there, with a more horrified look on her face. For Sango, this day, was the worst she's had in years.

"S-Sango… what are you doing here…"

"Kagome, how…. How could you!"

Sango said running in the other direction. That was it, she couldn't face Miroku, he knew her secret. She felt so ashamed and so… alone. For the first time since her parents died, she actually felt alone. It seemed as though no one in this world cared for her, and betrayal and lies were what her life consisted of. Trust was broken, and if would never be gained back again. At least that's what she felt. Opening herself up and letting people in, people she thought she could trust, was nothing she thought she could do again. She sat on the floor of the elevator, and just held her head in her hands and knees. Life would never be the same after this, and she knew that as well.

Her world, never perfect, and what was left of her faith in this world came tumbling down this night, and all she could say was _Why me._

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Oh Shit!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and with wide eyes and an open mouth. She couldn't believe that Sango overheard that. Now she was in deep shit, and knowing Sango, she would hold a grudge that would most likely last a very long time. At the moment, she had no idea of what would happen or what she just caused to happen. Only time would tell.

Inuyasha spoke quietly, "Babe, its okay, she'll get over it… eventually. Just give her time to cool off, I mean honestly she needs to be alone right now." Giving her a hug, they walked to another elevator, not the one Sango was in of course.

"Okay, we have to make a pact now, Sango knows that Miroku knows, but he doesn't know that she knows he knows. Did you get any of that?"

"Uhhh…. Yeah. Okay, I wont tell, only because I was the one who got you into this mess."

"true, but he should have known before they had sex in the first place, that should have been something sacred, not scarred."

"Babe, how do you know it was, he's in love with her, I know it. He's just being to pig headed to admit it."

"But why, for as long as I've known him, he's never been shy of his feeling, you know that better than anyone being his best friend yash, I just can't understand why he's being so… immature right now."

"Hey, so was I, it took me listening in on a conversation to know how much I loved you and that I wanted you by my side for the rest of my life. Babe you got to understand, men are afraid of commitment so it only makes sense why he's being such an ass. Forget this whole thing, he'll tell her, she'll forgive you, they'll get married and we'll move on with our lives."

_If only that were so true._

**With Sango **

Sango prayed for life to just be over, she returned to Kohaku's room with tears in her eyes, and sadness in her heart. Her brother, unconscious, she decided to talk to him. he couldn't respond, but at the moment she didn't need advice, what she needed was somebody just to listen.

"So… I have to tell you something Kohaku, along the way of meeting Miroku and through our troubles, I've… I've fallen in love with him. But I don't believe he loves me. he's… I don't know how to explain it. He's a wonderful man, but he's lied to me, and so have you, kagome, and Rin. I don't know how I'll ever trust again, because it's times like this that betrayal over rules how much I love each of you. I don't want it to, but it does, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be the mother you always deserved or the best friend or even girlfriend everyone else deserved. I'm sorry life doesn't go my way and I wish it would, but it seems everyday keeps getting worse… Regardless if Miroku and I break up, or even if I split up from my friends, I still love you so much Kohaku, I only wish I could offer you more."

Squeezing his hand and kissing his forehead, she walked out of the room, only to once again bump into Hojo.

"Hey Sango, I was actually just coming to tell you that, we ran a test or two while you were gone and everything is looking okay in the old noggin. He should be out of the hospital in a week or so. We want him to recuperate and to just see how he does; he should be awake tomorrow morning, so you could stop by then."

"Thanks Hojo." Starting to walk away, Sango felt a hand on her hand.

"Hey are you okay, Kohaku's going to be fine, and from what I hear, so is Miroku, theres no need to cry."

"No… its not that… I'm just… its just been a long night. I need to go home it think. It's almost 1 am, I think I should hit the sack."

"Hey, did you possibly want to get maybe a late, late dinner, I'm actually hungry and I'm getting off my shift now. Think your up for it, I could drop you off home after?"

"You know what, a late, late dinner does sound good, but only if we get some dessert because I know for sure that's what I need right now."

"Of course, I know this great Italian place; they have the best food, at least in my opinion. Alright, let me just grab my coat and then we'll be off."

_Pacing back and forth, she thought to herself, was she really doing the right thing, was this like a date, no, it couldn't be… could it, she wasn't ready to go on a date, maybe there was someway she could get out of this, but… she did need someone to talk to, or rather just to take her mind off of all that has happened, even if it is Hojo. _

"Ready to go?"

"Yup, lets go."

And they were off.

**At the dinner**

Laughing, Sango almost spit out her water, she was so abashed. "So Kikiyo really fell in a pile of poop from that time with the sewage problem. Now I must admit, I cant even imagine her face, but it must have been pure disgust." Laughing a bit more, she took a bite of her strawberry cheesecake.

Hojo too, took a bit of his apple crisp. He never thought that he would have this much fun with Sango, he always did have a thing for Kagome, but now that she was officially off the market, maybe he could take an interest in Sango. She was after all pretty, problem was, he could tell she was still in love Miroku. _This could be a problem_

"So Sango, you ready to leave, your most likely calling in tomorrow for the day off, and I don't think that's a problem, but it's already almost 3, we better get going."

Nodding, they got up from the table after paying the check.

When they finally got to her apartment complex, she would have never thought he would have made a move on her.

"Thanks for the ride home and dinner, I really had fun, today has been…. So long, I think I really needed that. anyway, I guess I'll see you in work."

"Yeah, wait Sango, you know we could do this again, even if we are just friends, I don't mind hanging out with such a beautiful woman like yourself."

"True… but I don't know how Miroku would feel about it, but hey we should do this regardless, you certainly did make me laugh harder than I have in a long time." Kissing him on the cheek, she stepped out of the car.

**The next morning with Inuyasha**

"Alright, alright, I'll go Sess, I'll leave at noon… okay, and I'll call you after I'm done. Lata"

"Who was that baby?" Kagome asked removing herself from the bed or at least trying. Her tummy was certainly weighing her down a bit. Inuyasha came around the bed to help her but she pouted, she didn't think she was that fat that she needed to get out of bed with help, but she took it up anyway, she could be there all day if she didn't.

"That was Sess, apparently he wont be able to go to this meeting he planned, so I have to go in for him."

"Did he say why?"

"No, but knowing him, it was most likely about Rin."

"Why do you think that?" Grabbing her robe and heading for the bathroom.

"Easy, it's always about Rin." Putting a t-shirt on over his bare chest.

**With the inmates**

Inuyasha walked past the metal bars looking in to men with orange jump suits as well as white t-shirts on. He went into the interrogation room, only to hear the most horrible things after he was walking towards the front of the jail.

"So, did you hear about that character from Naraku, he put this guy on this job and he's pretty much failed, I heard he was in an accident last night."

At the last part especially, Inuyasha's ears perked up. He suddenly started walking slower.

"Yeah, from what I hear, this guy is like the master of killing people, never been caught, or even suspected. I even heard that his current job includes some babe. Suppose to kill her too. Guess you could find her, fuck her and kill her. Not to bad of a days work ay mike?"

Chuckling the inmates went to sit back on there beds.

_Inuyasha shook his head, it couldn't be Miroku… could it? No… at least, he wouldn't… he needed answers and soon_

**With Miroku**

He moaned, he felt like he had been ran over by a truck, oh right, hit by one, figures. He opened his eyes to find his room covered in flowers and get well cards. He looked at the side table and saw one that was in an envelop. He reached over and took the vanilla envelop in his hand with an i.v stuck in it. He squinted feeling the slight pinch of it being pulled but once in front of him he opened it.

_Dear Miroku,_

_I'm sorry I cant be there to wish you luck with getting better, but right now, I'm going through some things and though I still do love you… I have to be away for a while, don't contact me, I'll contact you, I do love you, but you've lied to me and I can't let that go so easily. Please forgive me. I will know your progress being that I do work here, but as I said, please just give me time… I need to think this through._

_Love always,_

_Sango_

Just then, the door opened to see Kohaku standing there with a pole and liquid with in its container. He walked over and sat on the chair next to him.

"We have to talk."

Sango decided, since she really needed to take her mind off a few things, she would put her energy into exercising and researching this book of the Latin people.

First things first, she decided was to go to the local library, which happened to be huge. While searching, she happened to find something very, very interesting.

The jewel

Belonging to ancient family of the Egyptians, it was rumored to have extraordinary power. Though it has never been found, it has been passed down for generations of the ancient Egyptians pharaohs and continues to hold sacred power. The power of which can…

Sango turned the page, but apparently it was ripped out. This was just too weird. The very thing she was researching was somehow connected to her, maybe it had something to do with Kohaku too…. It had to be something… to do with him. She slammed the book closed and walked out of the library. Maybe he would be able to make some sense of this.

"Yasha, are you sure you heard right? I mean we could be misjudging…"

"Kagome, I'm positive, I have this odd feeling it's about him. I can't explain it, but we have to do something, I think… we need to talk to Sango and Kohaku, as much as Miroku may be my best friend, they could be in danger."

"…yeah, let's go yasha!"

"Um… yeah Kagome, in case you haven't noticed, your four months pregnant and personally, your putting yourself in danger. I have to do this on my own. Stay here, I'll have my cell with me at all times, okay?" kissing her, he made to walk away but she grabbed his hand.

"Inuyasha, I want to go too, Sango is my best friend, and I care for her immensily, you can't tell me to just sit around and wait. I mean seriously. I'm pregnant not handicapped."

"That may be true but we don't know what were dealing with. I don't know if Miroku is or not working for this Naraku guy, but you know what, I need to do this on my own. I'll see you later Kagome. Love you." Giving her another kiss on the cheek.

Sango went to Kohaku's room and was shocked to see that he was no where to be found. She looked in the bathroom, not there, behind the bed, even under the bed. Apparently he wasn't anywhere to found.

Sango ran from the room feeling or rather sensing something certainly wasn't right. She ran to the front desk. "Diana, do you know where my little brother Kohaku is, he's not in his room."

"Oh, well yeah, your brother left with some man, saying he was his father."

"What! Diana! Our parents have been dead for years, he has no father!"

"Well… Kohaku agreed to it Sango, I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I mean, he was suppose to be observed for the next week, before he actually got out!"

"Well…. I guess you could always visit your boyfriend."

_Maybe I should, he could have some answers for me…_

**Authors note: Sorry I took so long** **it took long to get long to actually get my ideas straight, hopefully I will post again soon! prob sometime this month, btw thanks for the reviews to the last chapter, hopefully i get at least three for this one too!  
**


	20. Chapter 18 Memorable Blue Eyes

Sorry it took forever but here it is!!!! FINALLY and its long so thats good I certainly did work hard on it so hope you enjoy!!!!

Chapter 18

Memorable Blue Eyes

Sango went home after she thought about going to see Miroku, she needed the night to think and think she did.

Sango arose out of bed and towards a fresh start today. But before she left the only thing she wanted to do was vomit, and she did. Must have been from all the crying she thought, and really didn't think much of it.

She blew it off as she entered the hospital and went on the elevator towards the hospital room of Miroku. Must have been too much stress recently, its very possible for a person to feel this way and react to it like this as well.

As she walked down the hall a million things going threw her mind, and not a single one of them making sense. She wanted to find her brother and if it meant having to face one of her biggest fears, then bi-god she would do it

With Miroku

Miroku sat in his bed with just the thought of Sango in his heart, how could he be so stupid as to when she gave him so many signs that she had been physically hurt, how could he let things get so out of… out of control. He said to himself in the beginning that this was just another job nothing to worry about, and then… feelings got involved, his to be exact and hers as well. Either way he knew that life would never be the same after meeting this woman and he guaranteed after what he would have to do, neither would her's.

With Sango

Sango walked down the hall, it seemed like the longest walk of her life. No one around her seemed to matter. It seemed like everything was a blur. And then all she could remember was seeing Miroku's door number, 53. And then, it all went black. That was the last thing she remembered.

With Inuyasha

He was glad he was there, just in the nick of time. Sango fainted and all he could think was this was going to be another long day. He knocked on the door and brought her into Miroku's room. Inuyasha didn't even realize it was his until he saw him.

Miroku asked immediately "What the hell happened to her?"

Inuyasha laid her on the empty bed beside Miroku and answered his question with a simple "Fainted." He sprinted out of the room to find a doctor, any doctor to be exact and of course of all people it had to Hojo.

With Miroku and Sango

He watched with disbelief that Sango was laying only a few feet away from him, he wanted so much to just hold her hand, but with all the monitors, it wouldn't even be possible to get out of this bed. He heard he whimper and he knew she was having another one of her bad dreams. It seemed only when she was stressed she would have these, so he figured at least. She continued to whimper until Dr. Hojo, he believed his name was, came in along with Inuyasha right behind him.

He checked her heartbeat, it was a fast pace, certainly she was having this bad dream. He decided after knowing part of what happened between her and Miroku he would remove her from the room. He could also do other testing, something to him just didn't seem right.

Hojo started moving the bed and Miroku and Inuyasha asked at the same time "What are you doing?!"

Hojo's simple answer was "She has to have more testing; I will be able to provide better care for her if she's put into a room where those tests can be easily accessed."

"Inuyasha help me move her out." Inuyasha didn't hesitate, he moved her from the room and then towards…

With Kagome

This kid wouldn't let up, constantly kicking and not to mention her very hurtful back. She decided to call up Rin and see what she was up to today but she didn't pick up. All Kagome could think about was meddling and it wasn't her place. She was for once going to listen to Inuyasha, she should give Sango some time, and regardless, they had bigger problems with Miroku at the moment. What if her were to hurt her best friend. What if she was the cause of it all, this could be bad, very bad! But she had to have faith, oh screw faith at this point; it would take a miracle to save this relationship.

With Kohaku

Back in his hospital room, he could barely remember how he got here much less from where he went to last night. It was such a blur, all he could remember was his master and a couple other guys that scared him shitless. He wanted nothing more then to get this awful headache out of his damn head too. What ever they did to him last night, he certainly couldn't remember. He snuggled into his pillow and brought the blanket up to his chin. This felt so right, so safe, so… lonely, wasn't he forgetting something, somebody… Sally, Sarah, Sandra… oh well this was making his head hurt to much for him to remember anyway, oh well, it couldn't be that important could it?

With Sango

Inuyasha was shocked as to what he saw before him. It was the pregnancy floor. "Hojo what the hell are we doing here?"

"I have a suspicion and for some reason I think I'm correct. If you didn't notice, which you most likely didn't because your not trained to look for these things, but I noticed when I went by her, her breath smelt of barf, a specific odor occurs when someone has thrown up, my guess is when she fainted she nearly threw up as well, which is why her breath would smell that way. She should be waking soon, but if my assumption is right, she pregnant and with the child of her recent boyfriend."

"What do you mean by recent Hojo, first off, Miroku and she are still seeing each other and regardless of what you might think, he does care for her."

"Really, then why, might I ask, did she lie to him about her being raped."

"She didn't lie… wait how the hell did you know that she was raped?"

"I overheard, and I figured it out. When I was younger, my father remembered seeing a young woman sprawled across the ally way putting her clothes back on. When she saw him, she ran away."

"That still doesn't make sense…"

"Look it doesn't have to, okay I know she was raped and that's all there is to it okay, what with the third degree here?"

"Whatever man, but you can't give me a straight answer which makes me wonder how good of a person, no change the doctor you are and if you should be the one who should be doing this."

"Hey, I'm her friend, I care for her just as much as you do… hey look she's waking up"

"W-what happened," Asked Sango, raising her head with a hand on the side of it.

"You fainted." Said Inuyasha holding her hand, she looked to the other side of her to see Hojo standing there with what looked to be a baby monitor.

"H-hojo, w-what are you doing?" Gaining a little more courage at the end of her sentence.

"Sango, I need you to answer a couple of questions for me, okay, and I need you to answer truthfully. Think you can do that?"

Sango nodded.

"First, how long have you and Miroku had an intimate relationship?"

"I don't know, not that long, I suppose a little over a month or so."

Copying this down he then looked up at her again, "Has he or yourself ever not used protection?"

Blushing not only because there were two guys in the room, but she couldn't remember.

"Hem… I-I think maybe the first time we-we didn't use protection, but I took the morning after pill. I can't be pregnant, I mean I've only done it a couple of times with him. How's this possible?"

"Sango lastly, do you want to have an abortion?"

"An- an a-abortion what… I mean, wait, I couldn't… I mean… wait please tell me this isn't so. I mean an abortion. I could never, this child, its…"

"It could be gone before its even ever seen and we have the technology today that it wont be very painful."

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HOJO, IF SHE WANTS THIS CHILD THEN SHE'LL HAVE IT!" holding him by his collar

Sango held her hands to Inuyasha "Please stop, I… don't want to have an abortion, and I don't think either of you can nor will leave this room until you promise me that both of you will tell no one of this. I can't have this being spread around. Inuyasha, you can't tell Kagome and especially not Miroku, I'll tell both of them in time… Hojo, do the test now, I need to know if… if it's true… that I'm pregnant."

He told her to lift up her shirt and held Inuyasha's hand as the coldness of the monitor was put to her flat belly. So the true test was finally going to happen. Sango's day was just getting better and better.

With Miroku

He finally got out of bed telling one of the nurses that he had to go to the bathroom and he refused to give them anything in the bottle. He wanted the damn toilet. And that's what he got.

A nurse waited outside the door while Miroku paced back and forth in the bathroom. Good thing he had on slippers that didn't make noise or he'd be in big trouble, he needed a way to find Sango and to speak with his boss. He knew in his heart, he could physically abandon Sango, but never emotionally. He would have to make her go some where far, far away from here. Somewhere that he wouldn't be able to remember her, she was just a distant memory. Some day far from now, he would look back on this moment of revelation, that in the end… he would just have to let her go…

With Sango

She squeezed Inuyasha's hand as tears rolled down her tan skin. It was true, she was pregnant, with a man's child that didn't even love her. A man that lied to her and all she could do was sit there, shocked and crying. Inuyasha hated when girls cried, and least he could do was tell Kagome, she'd be better at these types of things, but considering how emotional both of them are, and that she spilt the beans to him, he didn't quite think that that was the brightest idea he's ever had.

Instead, he just held her hand and let her lean on his shoulder as she cried.

It wasn't that she was really upset that she was having a child, it was just how would this baby be brought up. The fact of the matter was that she couldn't even help her brother much less an innocent infant.

And then there was Miroku… how would he handle this, he hadn't even said he loved her yet, nor did it seem that he wanted a committed relationship. A baby, another little human, was a huge responsibility.

And in that moment, just like Miroku, she had a revelation as well. She would take care of this baby on her own. Without his help. Up until the fire, it seemed like she did a good job raising Kohaku, and he still did tell her the truth every once in a while.

Maybe being a parent wouldn't be so bad, all she had to do was not make the same mistakes she had with Kohaku.

As for Miroku… he couldn't know, Sango figured the best plan of action was to move away from here, away from this so called life she once had. Maybe she and Kohaku would be better off from what ever trouble he was once in.

Her tears stopped and she looked Inuyasha in the eyes.

"I'm moving…"

With Kohaku

Kohaku moaned in pain as he sat in his bed, Sango he believed was her name, she told it to him, had decided to move them. Move them where, he didn't know, much less did he know where he was now.

When she first came into the room she hugged him so tight, he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe if she didn't let go. And then of course tears came. She asked him where he was and all he could answer was "I don't know."

He wanted so much just to make her stop crying. For the oddest of feelings, he felt that it was very possible that it was his fault she was crying. He wanted to remember why but he couldn't, and he realized that was a very big possibility why she hated him. A brother who didn't even know what was going on, what kind of a brother was that?

A question that kept running through his mind, and he finally remembered something answering that very question. A brother that cared and loved his sister. He would do anything for her, and that was how this very mess of a life started.

With Sango

She walked those lonely steps again towards room number 53. She would tell him that it was over, that she couldn't take it anymore.

She knocked on the door. She entered to find Miroku wide awake and sitting up in his bed.

"Hi." Was the first word our of her mouth.

"Hello." Thinking that this was maybe his only chance to make things right.

"Miroku, I don't have much time…I wanted to tell you…" not looking him straight in the eye, she couldn't, not to the man she loved. "I wanted to tell you that it's over and I-I don't want to ever see you again. I'm so sorry, I have to go" Saying the last part in a bit of a rush.

She rushed out the door and ran down the hall, when she figured she was far enough away, she leaned against the wall, and let tears flow freely down her cheeks. A river of tears.

She leaned against the wall, but leaning towards down the hall, she never saw it coming. She saw blue eyes, and then everything went black.

He held her and put her in the wheelchair. He took her out to his car and laid her upon the back leather seat.

One sat in back as the other drove towards an anonymous place.

They tied her to the metal chair and blindfolded her.

She woke slowly only to hear two, maybe three voices in the room.

All of a sudden someone, a womanly voice said "LEAVE NOW!"

Sango heard footsteps to the left of her and she turned her head towards that direction. Someone grabbed her face forcefully and Sango felt the heavy breathing of someone's breath on her chin.

"Listen up girl, I'm going to tell you something right now. You better not screw up Miroku."

"What does he have to do with you kidnapping me?"

"Silence little bitch, you will speak when I tell you to." A loud, quick blow to the face could be heard. Someone had just slapped Sango.

Sango's face instantly turned red on that side of the face.

Tears started flowing down her face for the third time today.

"Why the fuck did you kidnap me?!" Sango screamed

She didn't care at this point who was watching, nor who would be hitting her.

Another blow to the face.

Sango licked her lip as she felt the blood trickle down from it. One of the woman's nails had caught on to it.

"A disobedient bitch huh? Well now I know why Miroku liked you so. You obviously haven't been able to listen, a quality I would find most normal for someone who was brought up human, but considering the circumstances I would have thought that you would have been raised differently."

"What are you talking about?' Saying silently hoping that whom ever this was, they wouldn't slap her again.

"What I mean my dear, is that because you're a priestess, you should have been brought up differently, agree?"

"A p-priestess, what's that?" Wondering if that was really what she was.

"A person that possesses the jewel, and I'm correct in thinking you do possess it, Right?"

"I- I…"

"Silence don't waste your breath honey, I can tell you right now that I know you do and it comes a time when you need to do the right thing, if you have it currently, give it to me now."

"I don't know what you're talking about, please, let me go. I don't want anything to do with Miroku, and what ever he has told you about me is a lie, please untie me!" having tears flood down her face.

Kagura really did feel awful for doing this in the first place, and she really shouldn't have slapped her so much, but this was the only way for her to actually fear her.

"Listen, I can't let you see who I am, but I need you to trust me. Loving Miroku like a brother has made me a bit protective, but hear me out, were in a dangerous territory, if I tell you to duck, duck. I have to get you out of here without anyone noticing."

Kagura rushed untying Sango. She watched the shadows so closely almost expecting someone to come in on them at anytime. Sango didn't say anything for a long time and neither did Kagura. The only thing Sango knew was that where ever she was, it wasn't a good place.

They ran together and then all of a sudden shots were being fired. Kagura shouted "DUCK!"

And Sango did exactly what she was told. Sango just ducked and missed a bullet to the head. She could hear someone on a walkie-talkie say something to the extent of "There getting away!" Sango yet still blindfolded with her lip still bleeding,

Kagura knew the only way out of here with Sango was to untie the blind fold, even if she figured out who she was, it was the only way to save her life. The distance from where they were to the entrance was far and Sango was nearly killed by the bullet, had she not ducked there would have been major consequences.

Kagura and Sango hid behind the long table, one where this group of people had there meetings, she said in a whisper "Sango, I have to tell you, you wont be able to make it out alive unless I take off your blindfold, when you see me, please do not be afraid, I'm here to help you."

"Like when you slapped me, that was helping me right?" Sango mumbled, though Kagura heard, she chose to ignore it.

Sango had her blindfold taken off and at last she was faced with a memory of a face from her past. That was why she knew it so well, looking into Kagura's red eye's Sango understood why she said do not be afraid. Fortunately Sango refused to scream, or anything of a sort. She only wanted to ask questions, the face of a police officer that reported her parents being killed.

"No time for questions, we have to get you out of here before you're killed or worse."

_What could be worse then being killed?_ Sango thought to herself.

Kagura suddenly sprinted to the next hiding place which was behind a couch. Looking across the room Sango noticed a guard near the entrance. He held a large gun, but what surprised her even more was the fact that the person holding the gun was none other than … Hojo.

Sango sprinted across to behind the couch while Hojo was looking the other way. What in the seven hells was Hojo doing here.

Kagura noticed him as well and put her finger to her mouth signaling not to say anything at the moment.

Sango then saw the chance to jump out the window. Whatever the hell was going on here, she didn't know if she could honestly trust Kagura and in which case, she made a decision, she would jump out the window and whatever her fate be, she would accept it. Besides, getting past Hojo with a gun wasn't exactly what she called safe. Before Kagura could even say stop, Sango sprinted to the window.

It was a multicolored glass and all in one, meaning no wood in between so the most reasonable thing she could think of was to go straight threw it.

Suddenly a large crash could be heard along with millions of tiny pieces of glasses all over the ground along with Sango on the balcony of with Sango laying on the ground. She looked up only to see both Kagura and Hojo running towards her. This was her only chance, she climbed down the side of the balcony on the vines that hung there, and went down started sprinting towards the black gate, looking behind her only once. Behind her was a huge mansion. A mansion that looked like it was fit for a king.

Sango pressed forward and went straight ahead to the gate. Again she started feeling as though she were about to black out. She heard dogs barking behind her. She ran even faster until she got to the gate, two men were on the sides of the top, they started shooting but all of a sudden a red truck came speeding toward Sango along with the gate. It crashed through and inside Sango saw was Kagura.

"Told you, you could trust me honey, now get the fuck in, or both our asses will be screwed!"

Kagura drove quickly away and finally when she thought they weren't onto her she slowed. Where ever they were, they were in the middle of farmland meaning the middle of no where.

Sango finally started to speak but as soon as she started to, Kagura cut her off.

"Listen I know you have many questions, but I'm not the one to tell you. You should find out for yourself, but the only way to find out, is by… well lets put it this way, its by dangerous measures, and all in all, I think you need to wait."

"But if you have answers than you should tell me, I mean honestly what the hell do you or your little assonating group want from me! You want some stupid jewel that it seems no one knows what the hell it does, had my mother been around the opportunity to know what it was would have been presented."

Kagura screeched the tires of the car to come to a halt. Sango was thrown against the back of her seat with such a rash decision made be her. Sango looked over and Kagura unbuckled her seat belt. She got out of the car and started pacing in front of it.

Sango got out as well, and walked straight up to her. "You know about my parents deaths, I know you do, you're the fucking police officer that came to my apartment to tell me along with my brother, I don't want to hear that from anyone else I want to hear it from you. Tell me the truth, because I don't know what to believe anymore and if you want me to trust you, then you'll start giving me some answers, now!

Kagura looked at her with those red eyes, but there was something behind them as well, tears.

"Listen I will tell you but…"

"No, no more buts, I've been hearing that for too long now and all I want is for you to tell me the truth, its not that much to ask."

"I… I can only tell you so much, the other parts you will find out in time… it started out when your parents were coming out of the restaurant. I… I was put up to the task of… killing them."

"K-k-killing them? Why, how…" Sango fell to the ground with a shocked look upon her face.

"You don't… you don't understand I had to, it was orders. I wish I didn't, the last words from your mothers lips were "God, save… my babies."

"Sango I was suppose to kill you as well… but you and your brother, were both so young, I couldn't… I made up the excuse that you were being well protected with someone."

"Who, who are you working for?! Is it this Naraku fellow that Kohaku is involved with!"

"Yes..., but all I can say is, you know him well and this league that I've been working for is working for one and one thing only, the jewel Sango, you have to give me the jewel!"

"I don't have it. If I did, I would give it to you! I want you along with this league out of my life! Tell me what it does, you must certainly know what it does, its been a number of years, certainly you have some idea as to what it does, you wouldn't join some league without a reason."

"All I know is, is that… I was in it in the beginning because of my parents, its been a devotion for years that, many people believed, including my parents as well as myself that its possible this jewel can be so powerful that if one person evil enough to possess it could conquer countries, people, humanity as we know it."

"First off, you believe I would do something like that, second off, you're not even sure that that's what this jewel does, do you?"

Kagura shaking her head, Sango realized the only way to stop this ridiculousness was to permanently get rid of the jewel.

"Kagura, for your own good," getting up from the ground and dusting off her butt, "stay away from me as well as my brother and my baby. I'm going to the destroy the jewel, move, and never be heard from you, your league, and most importantly Miroku. You killed my parents, and you just killed my relationship with anyone in this city. Goodbye Kagura."

Getting into the truck, she sped off, leaving Kagura to stand in the middle of no where. They only thing she had left and reason to do was to give the knowledge to Naraku, that the jewel would be destroyed, it may cost her life because she let Sango get away along with the fact that she helped her get away.

But there was a few things she needed to get straightened out first.

This was going to be a long walk back.

With Miroku

Sango, Sango, Sango, that was all Miroku could think of. He wanted nothing more to see her, but at the moment it seemed impossible, then the possible just came straight into his room.

"Inuyasha, how is she?" Miroku asked in a less than rational voice.

"She's… fine."

"That's it, what about those tests, what… what did they find?"

"I can't tell you because I'm sworn to secrecy. I can't break the trust not again."

"… Than if you cant, I have to ask you to do something for me."

With Kagome

Pacing back and forth, she so wanted to give Sango her space, but she couldn't help prying into her business, she was after all her best friend. She would need to find her, then there was a ring of her door bell.

Walking her pregnant self to the door she looked through the peep hole. To her surprise, she saw Sango.

Kagome opened the door and saw Sango tearing all over.

"Kagome I need your help, I have… I have to get out of here. I have to ask you a favor, you have to go into the hospital and get Kohaku."

"You…you can't do it yourself because…"

"Because I'm afraid of Hojo and what will happen. Kagome, my life is in danger, I shouldn't involve you, but I can't help it. I can't explain what's going on, but I will in due time."

"Grab your coat and I'll drive. We have to go, NOW!"

Kagome rushed getting her things and then left with Sango. They drove to hospital, and Kagome, in all her years knowing her, she had never seen Sango in such… hysteria. Sango parked. She walked into the hospital, unaware that Kagura was there as well.

Sango and Kagome went to the halls of where Kohaku lay. Kagome went in while Sango stayed outside but when Kagome went in there the only thing they saw was an empty bed.

With Inuyasha and Miroku

"Inuyasha, I owe you big!"

"Hells yeah you do.." but in mid-sentence Inuyasha who was now in Miroku's bed stopped because Kagura looking like hell just walked in.

"Miroku we have to talk now."

"Well whatever it is, it can wait; I have to go find Sango."

"Hmmm that will be hard, being the fact that she's gone."

"Wait, WHAT! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?"

"Hmm good question, I don't have time to explain what happened but.."

Miroku lifted her up by her upper arms and forced against the door.

"Start explaining."

By the time she was done, she had forgot or rather avoided one small detail that would have Miroku's immediate attention.

Inuyasha still in the bed with his mouth wide as well as Miroku.

"Miroku… so you see, but I have to go back to our master, I have to. If Sango keeps her promise and destroys it, all will be done."

"No… no it wont Kagura, you forget one minor detail, our master controls this, he wants it, and if he doesn't have it, were all screwed. Sango will be killed unless she gives it to him herself or one of us gets it to him. She will forever have to be in hiding. He thinks that she is evil, we can't stop this. We have to get the jewel. He won't believe you and if I were you I would stay away for a while or you your self could be screwed."

Grabbing his coat, Miroku walked out of the room. Inuyasha's mouth still agape.

Kagura ran out of the room after him only to hit him right in the back because he stopped so abruptly. Standing less then twenty feet away from him was Sango. He stood there shocked. She looked straight ahead to the room in front of her.

Kagome suddenly came out and Miroku grabbed Kagura's arm and hid behind the counter.

They could barely hear what they were saying but the one sentence they did hear was "He's not in there."

Kagome walked there way and passed them. Miroku looked forward to see that Sango was leaving.

Miroku was about to get up when Kagura held him back.

"Miroku, there's… there's one thing I haven't told you and you need to know. When Sango left she said that she was going to leave with Kohaku, herself and… her baby. Miroku I don't know what you think she means but I know she means… Miroku she's pregnant with your baby."

"W-what, wait do you actually mean… wait what… its impossible I mean."

"Miroku, you have to believe me, I heard Hojo talking, he ran the tests, it's true. You have to go get her, keep her safe Miroku, it's the only thing you can do."

Miroku still shocked, ran unhesitantly across the hospital floor and towards the back entrance where he saw Sango leave.

The next thing he knew, he was waiting behind her, staring at the top of her head. Her car came and he held his gun to the back of her neck and in a gruff voice he said "Don't be scared, give me your keys, and everything will be okay."

"M-M-Miroku…"

"Just do it!" Whispering harshly.

"N-no, I'm not going to believe you, you…" And with impeccable timing, she blacked out. Miroku caught her.

He put her into the car, buckled her in, as well as tied her hands together. Who knows when she would wake up. He locked the doors and drove towards his cabin.

About halfway there she started to awake, but quickly, Miroku put some stuff under her nose to knock her out again. They finally reached the cabin and Miroku took Sango up to there room. He laid her on the bed without so much as a care.

He took a while to look at her and after thinking through his thoughts, he decided he should find the jewel. He finally did and left it where it was hidden. He decided he needed to talk to her first.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Knock, knock. Kagome entered Miroku's room only to find out the person in Miroku's bed was no longer Miroku.

"Inuyasha… what are you doing in here? Where's Miroku?"

"Heh… umm I can't really tell you but what I can say is that he and Sango are safe."

"HIM AND SANGO! What were you thinking!"

"I can explain…"

"Really then you better start because quite frankly you aren't looking good from my point of view Yash. Start explaining!"

"Alright, but your not going to like what your going to hear."

"Wait before you do anything, did you talk to Miroku about what you heard with the inmates?"

"heh.. funny story."

"So thats a no huh. Inuyasha WEST I cannot believe you let my best friend go with a man who wants to kill her!!"

"I dont believe he will, Kags he loves her, I refuse to believe he would kill someone he loves."

"Start explaining Inuyasha, we have to go talk to someone...Sess he'll be able to pull a few strings."

"Hey... so could I."

"At the moment Yash your hanging on by a thread, so talk, then we'll go! Now!"

With Sango and Miroku

Sango started awaking to find that she was no longer standing in front of the hospital or being held by the stranger. She was in a bed, a very soft one in fact. She opened her eyes fully and after giving one of them a rub and yawned, she sat up.

She looked around only to find that she recognized the place, she was in Miroku's cabin.

"So glad to see you awake Sango." Miroku said getting up from his chair in the shadows. Sango was startled and moved towards the other side of the bed, away from Miroku.

"Sango don't be afraid…"

"Why the hell shouldn't I be Miroku. You and your damn league have kidnapped, not once but now twice today! Why the fuck should you not give me reason to run and never come back."

"Sango…"

"Don't you Sango me you bastard. You want to hide things from me, fine, I could care less. I'm moving out of my apartment and leaving the city as well as my job and this relationship behind. I don't care anymore. I was nearly shot today, ran over by some dangerous ass driver. Maybe you know her, Kagura, the girl that claims you to be like her brother."

"Oh her… how much did she tell you?"

"Enough to know that I'm going to destroy the fucking jewel and get away from here. You can have the pieces when I'm done. Happy. I'll even put it in a little box for you. Here let me do it now." Sango said, getting up from her bed on to the ground walking across the ivory colored room. She went to her bag and got out the music box Miroku had given her.

She took out the jewel as well as a hammer. She put it on the counter top and smash. The jewel split into thousands of tiny pieces. Miroku's mouth was once again agape. She turned around to face Miroku. As soon as she did, she heard a quick zipping noise. Sango turned around towards the jewel only to find that it was once again as whole.

Her mouth dropped and Miroku said "You see Sango, smashing it, does nothing to it. There's a special way to get rid of it and only you will be able to is by dropping into a mountain full of lava. There it will fully disperse never to be seen or cremated again."

"You… you know this because… I mean tell me then oh smart one, what exactly does it do? I very intrigued to know, for the purpose of since I do own it, maybe you could tell me what it does, because everywhere I've looked, libraries, internet, anything that could give me hints as to what the hell it does, it doesn't."

"Would… would you like to try something. Only you would know because you are the priestess and only you would know its true potential."

"Hold it in your right hand, and step over by the balcony."

"You're… your not going to push me off are you?"

"Honestly Sango do you think I would be that stupid? Of course not I L… anyway. Just go stand there and touch the railing with your other hand. Close your eyes and relax."

After a few moments Sango started to open her eyes. She looked over at Miroku.

"Tell me what you saw… please." Saying the last word softly.

"I… I saw a memory a few actually… I saw I think your father and mother standing here, myself and you here, and…"

"And…"

"Nothing else." Sango didn't want to tell him what else she saw, it wasn't something she wanted to bring up, this wasn't the right time nor the right place.

"So, you saw the past and the present. You didn't see the future?"

"…no…I didn't." Sango said doubtfully.

"Well that's what it's supposed to do, show you the past, present and future."

"If… that's what it does, then why is it such a big threat?"

"Its such a big threat because what you didn't realize is you can actually take things with you from the past or the future. It can… be so harmful because say someone who did have power wanted to go back to the beginning of time, they could change history. Let's face it, God has made things go the way they have for a reason. Everything in life happens for a reason Sango, if that were to fall into the hands of someone who wanted to change the course of our living they could, that's why we have to destroy it."

"But since I'm the priestess, doesn't that mean I'm the only one who can do this?"

"…Yes… Sango we have to get you out of here. After I give it to my master he'll be seeking you as well."

"Miroku, no I-I don't want to leave you, you know I would never do such a harmful thing, be serious. How- how could you think I would do something like that ever?!"

"Sango, you are the chosen one and I can't change what is going to happen. The only way I could is by getting you to safety."

"So wait you risk your life while… while I stay here and hope that you don't die. I mean honestly how can you know for sure that your master isn't after the jewel for himself?! You trust some man that supposedly raised you, and I'm right in assuming that he has control over my brother as well, aren't I?"

"Yes… but, come on Sango, this league is for one purpose.."

"And that's to destroy the jewel, well being that my mother gave it to me and I'm the one to protect it, I will not let you go handle this on your own, I'm going with you."

Taking his fist, Miroku slammed it into the wall making a huge indentation that went through the wall, almost to the other side.

"Damnit Sango, you are not risking your life, I won't let you!"

"Why Miroku… why. I have to do this for myself, for my parents, for nobody else. You can understand that with your brother, now how about me. I'm trying to put closure my past as well as there's." Staring at him wide eyed.

Grabbing her hand to sit on the bed, he kissed her softly on the lips. "Miroku… we shouldn't.." Miroku kissed her neck as well. Then he said into her neck, "Let me have this, I'll let you go to my master, Naraku but later all I want right now is you."

Miroku figured it out, he would sacrifice himself for her and all he wanted right now was to make love to her for the last time. His last memory with her. He wouldn't tell her how he truly felt… not when later on it would be too painful.

**LEMON ALERT DON'T READ IF UNDERAGE OR CANT HANDLE IT!!!!**

"Miroku." Sango said in a high pitched voice.

"Sango…" Kissing her shoulder. He stood up and laid her on the bed straight. Lucky for him she had a red button down shirt on. One by one he unbuttoned her. He kissed every new place seen of skin. Sango let out a raspy breath as she exhaled. Her mind was telling her not to, but in her heart, she knew all she wanted to do was to let go and enjoy this. Who knew where the next path would take her.

Fully on top of her now, Sango took his blue shirt off, raising his arms to get it off him, all Sango could think of was, pure perfection. She turned him on his back and now she was on top. He kissed her lips more harshly this time and she did the same. He undid her bra and it wasn't until they let up for air after a two minute kiss did she fully take it off. Both seeing each other fully nude on the top, Miroku smirked. He rolled her over so she was once again on the bottom.

He sucked on her breast like a newborn child, earning a low moan from Sango. While doing this, one hand still on her breast the other was going lower to open her jeans. Sango gripped his muscular arms and lifted up so he could take her jeans off. After, he started from her foot and up, kissing every new area of skin open for his eyes and his eyes only. He took care of her as if she was his princess and he her handsome prince charming. Finally he took off his own pants and boxers.

He stopped then to admire his handy work. Her eyes shut and her chest rising and falling. He himself had sweat pouring off of him onto her.

"Miroku," looking at him questioningly, he kissed her lips again. Miroku finally did the noble thing and entered her.

**END TO MINOR LEMON!!!!!**

Minors may now continue reading, thank you!

He took care of her and obeyed her every wish during there love making and when it was finally over, she laid there, knowing that it would be there last love making, exhausted, she thought Miroku would stay true to his word and take her to his master, but apparently not.

On the counter she once tried to destroy the jewel, laid her music box where it had once been. She got out of bed with a white sheet wrapped around her walked over to the counter. She opened the music box and once again the song started playing. She didn't find the jewel which she expected but instead a note in Latin.

Mei Carus-est Sango

Commodo numquam oblivio mei. Ego penuria tu postulation nostrum familia procul degero nec consisto timor autem consisto gaudium. Tu volo simper commoro mei numerus unus tripudium consisto vita. Ego scisco minimus Sango etiam staying absens, Ego cupio tu procul puto quendams volo acquire melior, spero, fiducia itaque supernus omnis amor, conservo amor.

Sango read the note with tears in her eyes, she sat down on the bed and re-read until she memorized it. She got into her car and headed back to the place she was taken earlier today. She would got there and confront this master, she didn't care what happened anymore. She had a bone to pick with this bastard and she'll be damned if he got away with all that he's done.

Sango grabbed her music box and the note, went into the red truck and drove.

Slowly she made the translations while listening to Lifehouse and there song Hanging By a Moment.

_Desperate for changing _

_Starving for truth_

**My dearest Sango,**

_Closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

**Please never forget me**

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

**I want you and our family to live not in fear,**

_Forgetting all I'm lacking completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me_

**But in happiness.**

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_I don't know what I'm diving into_

**You will always remain my number one joy in life.**

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_There is nothing else to lose_

**I ask of you little Sango, besides staying away**

_There is nothing else to find _

_There is nothing in the world that could change my mind_

**I wish you to believe that things will get better, hope, trust, and above all love**

_There is nothing else_

**Keep loving.  
**

Sango got out of the car parked behind and a tree. Not knowing her fate be and what lay ahead of her, she strutted up to the black gate, still smashed through. All Sango could think of was the last words of Miroku's letter **Keep loving Sango **and the one memory she had of the future when she was holding the jewel by the railing.

The memory was her holding a little boy looking at the sunrise together, him with those beautiful, memorable blue eyes.

**AUTHORS NOTE**: btw if you didnt know that lifehouse song isnt mine nor is Inuyasha sorry, but the story i created is! just not the characters so just to let you know anyway look out for the **next chapter, which is the last** and then there will be an **epilouge**!!!! so look out for that soon as well. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peace!


	21. Chapter 19 The Unbreakable Glass Angel

Hey everyone, this is the last chapter, sorry it took so long, but its done and there will be an epilogue!

Enjoy!!!!!

Chapter 19 Unbreakable Glass Angel

**With Sess and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha knocked on the apartment door of his brother; he stared at the black door, hearing footsteps coming towards him. The door finally opened for Inuyasha to see Sesshomaru in snoopy boxers. His hair totally disarrayed and his eyes semi-closed.

"Inuyasha this better be good considering you have just woken up a sleeping dog, and sleeping dogs don't like to be woken up. You especially should know this."

"Sess, we have big problems," walking past him he went into Sess and Rin's living room. "Miroku has Sango and there was an incident with the meeting at the jail."

Inuyasha explained everything and sat as Sesshomaru's paced back and forth.

Rin came out in a robe asking what all the commotion was. She noticed that Inu was there and then known that something was wrong, it had to do with Sango she'd known and she had a bad feeling about this.

Sesshomaru's stopped in the middle of the room, looking at Rin and then his eyes went to thin slits, trying to contemplate what has happened. He had a feeling there were things that the rest of the them and he didn't know about Miroku, but if what Inuyasha said about he was actually someone working for Naraku, he would have to say this was one of the most unthinkable things to happen.

"Yash, if everything is what you said it is, Sango is in mortal danger, we have to stop Naraku immediately." Rin said holding her hand to her chest.

"The only thing we can do Rin, is try to get to Naraku and hope that both of them are okay, other than that, we can't do much."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, knowing as much as they wanted to help, there wasn't much they could do.

**With Kagome**

After Inuyasha left Kagome to go talk to his brother Kagome was left with nothing better to do then sit around, thinking. She knew that she wasn't suppose to get involved especially after Inuyasha specifically told her not to, but here's the thing, it was her best friend!

_Flash back: Kagome grabbed her coat assuming that she would be going with Inuyasha, but that wasn't what he had in mind._

_He grabbed her coat from her trying to be gentle but apparently this wasn't what Kagome wanted to do. "Your not going, you're in no condition to go." _

"_Inuyasha let go of my coat we have to go do something, Sango is in danger! We can't just sit around doing nothing; we have to… do something. Anything!"_

_Looking at his wife he knew that she wasn't going to let this go easily. "Kagome like I said you're in no condition to go anywhere. As a doctor you especially should know that and as your husband I forbid you to get involved now."_

"_You can't forbid me to do anything Inuyasha, I have to protect my best friend, what am I supposed to do sit back and wait to hear if she's alive or not?! How the hell can you just stand there and say that I'm in no condition to go. That's bull shit, I'm pregnant not paralyzed! You should know exactly how I feel because Miroku is your best friend as well!"_

"_Exactly Kagome, I know that my best friend is in danger as well, but I know when not to get involved. Kagome we can't do anything, we have to wait and see, and you may not be paralyzed but you are my wife and I'm refuse to put you in danger because our best friends have put themselves in danger. Far be for me to say this but you know that you could be hurt and I would never want that."_

_Trying to kiss her mouth he missed getting her cheek because she turned. As hard as it was, she knew that he was right. But still…_

_End of Flashback_

All she needed to do was some how get out of this damn seat and get to the phone. Her pregnant self only made this entire situation worse. If she wasn't pregnant she would be kicking this Naraku fellow's ass, single handedly of course.

She finally reached for the phone but to her surprise the phone rang when she was about to call Sango. She picked it up hoping it was Sango but only to find that it was Inuyasha

"Hello,"

"Hey babe, just making sure you're still there."

"What no faith Yash?" getting a little bit angry because he needed to learn how to trust her!

"Of course I do, I just wanted to let you know, Sess and I are working to find out where they are, don't worry."

"Well okay, I'm just sitting here with nothing to do, is there anything I can do to help."

"As a matter of fact there is..." Inuyasha whispered a few naughty things into the phone that made Kagome blush.

She hung up after, feeling her face go pitch red. This was not she had in mind when she meant help. She went to the kitchen making herself a pickle sandwich; these cravings were certainly very weird. She sat by the phone debating whether or not. She decided that she would sit first and then decide.

**With Sango**

Sango though scared, walked to the black gate only to think that this could be the very biggest mistake of her life. As soon as she pushed the gate forward, a guard came running towards her with a large automatic gun. He said "Freeze" she did so without hesitating. As he got closer she realized that this man was no stranger and none other than Hojo.

"Glad to see you have come back Sango, sorry to say your time may be short. But as soon as we have the jewel, it will all be over."

Sango had her hands up. He took both arms and tied the wrists together. they walked toward the warehouse to find she was led downstairs towards she supposed the basement area, although to her it looked more like a medieval castle dungeon. Hojo held her close to him smelling her neck to only have the smell of heaven taken away from him when Naraku entered.

"Aha Sango… I see you have made it."

**With Miroku**

He wasn't thinking, he took the jewel to a near river, only to watch the flow of the river sway by him. He debated on if to just throw it in or not. He couldn't though; he needed to give it to Naraku because after he did, it would all be over. Including his loyalty to him, he decided after this, he would quit this and go live with Sango; he may have not been able to be the boyfriend that she wanted nor deserved, but he could after this was done. He watched as the sun began to go down. He hoped he would be there by six. This night should be done as soon as possible; all he wanted to do was go back and have Sango in his arms.

**With Sango**

Naraku put her onto a table, well rather his minions did. Naraku sat in front of her recalling the rape that he had done on her when she was sixteen. He got up and walked around her staring at her.

Sango had fear in her eyes, she had hoped that it wouldn't come to this but yet again she got into these situations that could cost her, her life.

Naraku hovered over her with his face looking down at hers. He spoke quietly, "While were waiting for the recovery of the Jewel… I must admit my dear, you certainly have improved your looks. My dear Sango or should I say Azuna."

"I'm not your Azuna! I never have been you bastard!" Sango spat

"Oh but you are, you must understand, you may have died, but you have been reborn into this figure."

"Where the hell have you been? I've been a couple years before your wife even died!"

"How, my dear would you know that?"

"Because my mother knew your wife. I even remember meeting her once. That was when she gave my mother the jewel."

"Why would she want to do that now?"

"Because she wanted to keep it away from some power hungry asshole that obviously has some issues in the head!" Sango screamed, he gave her an evil grin and she spit right into his face.

He took a tissue and wiped off the spit. He had to admit she had a stronger fire then she once did in her spirit, he would easily break that. He ordered the rest of his guards to leave. He paced around her giving another evil smirk towards her.

He watched as she struggled to get out of her strains that were tied to her wrists and her ankles. He decided with the clothes she had on, she needed to get rid of them.

"Get the fuck away from me Onigumo!"

"Don't you ever say that name to me, you insolent bitch!" Naraku roared!

She screamed and screamed as he took off her clothes, she was left with nothing except her bra and panties.

"Azuna does this not remind you of the last time I took you. You helpless and me unable to resist."

He took some pieces of her hair into his and lifted it to his nose, smelling the sweet fragrance of strawberries and maybe some kiwi. He let the tresses slip threw his fingers as he watched the rise and fall of her chest. He watched as her chest started to rise and fall heavier, knowing that she was anticipating the worst, and of course who was he to deny her what she was thinking.

Before he could have his way with her though, he was called by one of his guards.

"Boss," came a rough voice, "We have a problem, we can not find the jewel. We searched high and low throughout Sango's apartment, as well as her car."

Naraku growled low in his throat. He wanted to know where the fuck this little slut put his jewel. He would find out!

**With Miroku**

He walked towards the black gate anticipating the worst from his uncle because he did after all only bring in the jewel and no Sango. He wanted so much to just get this done and over with. Mine as well get it over with, he walked towards the front door and little did he know what would be beyond that door.

**With Sango**

She struggled against the strains, her skin crawled with coldness, she looked around trying to find out if there was a way out. She needed to get out of here before Naraku came back. She noticed one of the loose ends on her wrists was near her mouth. She put her head against the rope and nawed on it, trying to eat off the rope. She finally got it off, she saw the shadow going towards her and then it went back. Somebody was calling them, whoever it was left her. She got the other wrist free as well as her feet.

She looked at her tattered clothes on the floor. She couldn't wear these again, it was just too ruined to even put on again. She decided that she would have to walk around this place in her underwear until she found something to wear.

She noticed the sword on the wall. She grabbed it, she waited until a person was coming down the stairs. She grabbed him and slit his throat. She took off his clothes and put them on herself. She stuck a small knife into her belt, while leaving the sword where it was. She took his gun and looked around to watch the corners. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute.

**With Naraku**

He was called down stairs to meet Miroku, apparently he had the jewel and Naraku's plan would soon be in pursuit.

**With Kagome**

She paced back and forth the anticipation deafened the room. She had paced so much that she was afraid she would do one of two things. Either fall threw the floor into the next apartment from her weight or she would make a huge line that was indented into the floor because she walked so much. She decided she would call Sango. She'd waited half the day and had yet to hear back from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It was most excruciating wait she's ever had.

**With Sango**

She walked up the stairs, making sure that she barely left any sound for anyone to hear. She was so careful that she didn't notice that Kagura was right behind her. Kagura put her hand around her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

Sango's eyes darted to the side to notice that her assailant was none other than Kagura.

**With Miroku**

Miroku walked right up to Naraku giving his hand a good shake. Naraku could tell he was nervous.

Naraku obviously wanted to find out what was making his so called son so nervous, not that he didn't already know, but there was more to it then Sango, he knew this so he led him to his office.

Naraku offered Miroku a seat and a cigar. Miroku didn't want it.

"Why the long face Miro, this is a time to celebrate the jewel is in our possession. What could be better. This league has been created souly for the recovery of the jewel as well as its owner."

"Well… that's just it we don't have the owner and I'd figured you would be pissed off. I mean the fact that, that girl wasn't able to get caught, we just have to destroy the jewel now."

"Aha… so that is what is on your mind huh?"

"Actually, there's more to it then that, I… I've decided to quit the league, after all with the jewel in our hands and the destroying of it later today, I have no reason to stick around in this league. I'd figured I would go and pursue some of my own dreams."

Livid, Naraku kept his cool as much as he could because he wanted to give him the news about him capturing Sango.

"And what is it you would like to pursue Miroku."

"I want… I want a family and I want to cook. I want to open a restaurant."

"Well than, I suppose you have no reason to be here then. You obviously have made up your mind but I have to tell you we did capture the girl Sango. But seeing as you want to put this league as well as me your uncle who treated you like a son behind you, you should leave." Naraku said while walking towards the door to open it and let him leave.

Miroku stood up with fear in his blue eyes. "Wait! Sango! What the fuck is she doing here?!"

"Oh now you seem interested huh, well let me tell you something, what the hell has this girl given you that I haven't! You would betray the only thing close to what you have for a family for some girl! How dare you insolent piece of shit. I took care of you after your parents deaths, I brought you up as my own, I.." Naraku couldn't get the last part out because Miroku bitch slapped him across the face.

"You may have taken care of me, but you also put that poor innocent boy into this situation. You made him see deaths that will take years to recover. Sango may or may not be family, but you misunderstand me then because she is my family! You uncle are nothing else but a person of wanting power and you put others in grave danger just to put your self ahead. I have kept secrets, I have killed, I have done everything you've wanted with the one exception. I didn't kill Sango, she is who I love and I will be damned if you lay one finger on her."

The fury in Miroku's eyes matched those of Naraku. They stared at one another until, finally Naraku had that sinister smile wiped on his face.

"My dear son, you seem to have figured out your life, but without considering your dear uncle, please allow me to show you the true path that lays ahead of you." Naraku stuck his head out of his office and made a hand saying come towards him. Hojo stood before them and Naraku said "Hojo, please take this Benedict Arnold to out dungeon. It seems we have made room for another one of these inferior beings in our lives."

"Yes master."

Miroku noticed that Hojo was coming towards him and Miroku jumped over the solid oak wood desk and unfortunately hit the book shelves behind it. He lost his balance though and fell to the ground. Hojo went around the desk and held a gun directly at his head. Miroku kicked his leg directly up and smashed the gun out of Hojo's hands. The gun went flying across to the other side of the desk. Naraku noticed Hojo's trouble, and went to get the gun, but Sango who came out of no where, with Kagura behind her, kicked Naraku in the balls. Kagura watched as this happened.

Kagura pulled Sango back and took her hands.

"Kagura what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Sango, but Miroku would leave all of us in this league for you. Like I said he's like a brother to me. Naraku is like a father to me."

"Don't you see, Naraku has brain washed you, all of you." Speaking towards Hojo who was now sitting on Miroku with Miroku eating carpet. Hojo looked at her as though he was trying to make sense of what she just said.

"I don't know how, but you know it! He's brain washed you into acting like freakin savage beasts.! Cant you see, its all an act! He only wants the damn jewel for himself!"

Naraku squinted his eyes, trying burn her with the look he gave her, he told Hojo and Kagura to put them into the dungeons in the basement again, this time in actual sell places.

Miroku was on one side of the dungeon in his sell while Sango was on the other. They were facing each other.

"Sango, you shouldn't have come…" Miroku said quietly as he watched her cry her tears down her face.

"I… I couldn't just let you stand here Miroku, protect yourself. I would never see you again Miroku. And quite frankly, Miroku you were being just as imperious as I was to you. You should have known by now Miroku I would never give you up without a fight!"

"Sango its not your fucking place to be here."

"My fucking place is standing beside you Miroku." Starting a fresh batch of tears, she tried to abstain them, but she couldn't.

"Sango… you shouldn't have come, I could have handled this on my own."

"No you actually couldn't. you proved that when Hojo basically took you hostage, if I didn't come in, Naraku could have killed you!"

"You know what Sango, I wanted to protect you, and all you could do was come and put yourself in danger. Don't you get it Sango, everyone here may be fucking brain washed, but there still brain washed and no matter what you do, you wont be able to prove to them other wise." Miroku said calmly

"And what about Kagura…" About to say something more Miroku cut off Sango

"And what about Kagura? She's doing what seems natural to her. She is brain washed Sango, you have to understand, all of us in this league have been brought up to think the way we do. The difference between right and wrong never has crossed our minds. Jesus Sango, why the hell did you ever believe that you could trust Kagura?" Looking at her with his blue eyes seeping into her soul

Sango stood up not wanting to look right at him, she knew he could easily read her mind if he wanted to. She didn't want that, not at least right now. "Miroku, you know that Kagura helped me get out of here, I thought I could trust her."

"Well you cant Sango; you can't trust any of Naraku's minions."

"I trusted you didn't I?" giving Miroku a taste of his own medicine.

Miroku gave her a look of coldness.

"Not to be impertinent, but I think I should you know we will begin both of your exestuations in a matter of minutes." Said Hiten.

Hiten walked away, knowing as much as he loved Miroku like a brother, he needed to be faithful to Naraku, after all he was the one who was going to kill him if he didn't. What other option did he have? Going against such a powerful man would be life threatening, he did after all have friends all over, there was no way he could ever escape from him and his men.

Hiten walked towards Sango, taking her arm and leading her towards the wall. He handcuffed her to the pole that stood next to her. Hiten then went to Miroku's sell and opened it up. Hiten reached for his arm, but Miroku pushed his hand against his chin and it went directly up, sending Hiten to the other side of the dungeon. It effectively snapped Hiten's neck, killing him. Miroku ran over to Hiten giving a look of no emotion. He grabbed the keys that held Sango hand cuffed to the pole and ran over to her.

He took the hand cuffs off and grabbed her hand. They ran to another part of the dungeon, one of which Miroku had never scene. Apparently this was a place that was renovated while he was working on this case.

Realizing at the moment they weren't going to get out easily, Miroku swung Sango into his arms and kissed her.

"Sango I'm sorry you had to see that, I had to kill him, for us."

"Miroku… I don't know if that's a good reason, but I'm glad you did."

Clapping, Naraku came down the stairs with both Kagura and Hojo.

"You know Miroku, even after becoming a traitor to all you know, you still have learned something."

Miroku took a step in front of Sango.

"Oh trying to protect your beloved Sango? Well I can assure you Miroku, that Sango will be killed and so will you."

Kagura and Hojo walked towards them with guns. They were separated, Sango was stripped of her clothes back to her underwear and was laying on a table again.

"Miroku, I must congratulate you on bringing yourself and Sango here. You made my job and the others jobs easier." Said Naraku who now had Miroku tied to a chair facing Sango. He had his mouth covered with tape while his feet were too tied to his chair.

Naraku walked back and forth, holding the jewel in his palm. Though tiny, he threw it a couple of times into the air showing he was not afraid of it falling and breaking. Especially since he had known for a long time that the only way to destroy it was to put it into a mountain of lava. Only he knew this, or so he thought.

"Miroku let me tell you something that you may not know about your sweet girlfriend here." Lightly brushing his fingers along Sango's stomach, Naraku continued to talk.

"When she was sixteen she lost her virginity to me."

Sango started to cry as Miroku watched Naraku pass in between the table and where he was standing.

"You see Miroku, she was just too good of a catch to leave alone. I must admit, I haven't had that good of ass since her."

Miroku growled, pulling against his strains but it wouldn't budge.

"What cat got you tongue Miroku?" Cackling, Naraku ripped off the silver piece of tape from his mouth, effectively making Miroku wince.

"You BASTARD! YOU'RE THE FUCKER THAT SCREWED WITH SANGO!"

"Why of course Miroku, I mean, you act as though its such a bad thing, but here's the thing, all of us here know you have done the same."

"I have never raped a women, yet alone an underage girl!" Miroku spat, watching Sango out of the corner of his eye as her tears became more.

Sango looked directly at Miroku and could tell for the first time in there relationship that he wasn't lying and mouthed the words _keep him talking._

Sango made a slight node to him know that she had understood him. In the mean time of her keeping him talking, he was trying to get his hands freed.

Naraku walked to the other side of the table putting his fingers on her face, "My dear Azuna you have nothing to say?"

Sango said with a shaky voice, "I am not your Azuna, Onigumo!"

Naraku took the hilt of his dagger, and ran his fingers over the silver blade.

He than slashed Sango's face with it, up to her eye.

"I told you not to call me that Sango. You see Sango; this is exactly how Azuna died as well. Well actually not exactly, though there was a dagger involved."

"You would stoop so low to kill your own wife Naraku," Sango said as blood ran down her face to her neck.

"Like you would even come close to understanding, oh wait maybe you would Sango, Miroku after all does keep hundreds of secrets from you."

"That may be so Naraku, but he has never intentionally hurt me."

"OH well isn't he prince Charming." Naraku spat as he watched the blood from Sango's cheek run down the blade of his dagger. "My dear wife Azuna wanted to keep the power of the jewel all to herself, not sharing it any of it with me. Now as her husband didn't you think I should have had the rights to this jewel I now possess too?"

"Not at all Naraku, after all, all of us have secrets, no matter how dark they are. I suppose Azuna also knew that you wanted it for the power."

"Oh but she did, after we married, I had found out about this jewel through an expedition I did while I was Egypt. I wanted it, I became so entranced with what it could do I guess one could say that it possessed me. But that's not the point. Azuna had it all along, I loved her with all my heart and how was I fucking repaid? Sango you want to know I found her having sex with some other man, I decided to kill her and take it. That pathetic protector of a woman cheated on me and needed to die for it."

"She wasn't that stupid Onigumo! She gave it to my mother. You and your league killed my parents for this fucking thing. This pathetic piece of nothing, you took my parents away from me and my brother. I was all he had left in this world and you had to involve him in your little scheme!"

"But of course Sango, do you want to know something Sango, do you want to know how I killed Azuna?" Naraku whispered into her ear.

"I'll tell you anyway, after I took her off her man, I dragged her nude to the hallway, where I grabbed the dagger I have in my hand. The same one. Do you notice the words it says Sango?"

Naraku put in front of her eyes and it read _the protection of my life is with you_

"Azuna gave this to me after we married. I didn't know why for the first couple of months and then I figured it out. She needed me to protect her from people like me. I suppose you could say this was the most ironic thing that ever happened to her, Huh? But back to how I killed her. I took this dagger and stuck it directly into her heart. She broke mine, so I would do the same for her."

"Naraku, if you loved her, you would have forgiven her, not taken her life."

"You know Sango, you know why you remind me so much of her, its because I remember the same exact screams she had as did you when I raped you. Exactly the same Screams."

Naraku put his hands on Sango's shoulders; starting to take off the straps, when Miroku screamed "Don't you put a fucking finger on her Naraku!"

Miroku stood up coming towards Naraku, Naraku then held the dagger towards her throat.

"Come near us Miroku and Sango will have her throat slit before you can even reach her."

**With Kagome**

She took the phone and dialed Sango's number. Though this time she was smart about it. She had the police with her. She dialed the number and it rung and rung, but luckily it was traced to an area of basically woods. Any building there would have to be where Sango and Miroku were.

Inuyasha stood by her side trying to understand how he had such a smart wife. As well as Sesshomaru and Rin. When it was finally traced to this location of the woods, the four of them, and a swat team joined them to go look for them.

It was almost like a drug bust, it was that big.

**With Kouga**

He didn't want to be apart of that league anymore, but after all he was from birth. He went to Ayame explaining the crisis he was in and she told him, no matter what happened, he needed to take a stand. This jewel business was going to hurt people he cared for and if he could put a stop to it, it wouldn't be a bad idea.

**With Sango, Miroku, and Naraku.**

Miroku stood stone still as he waited for Naraku to make his move, if he was even going to.

"As you see Miroku, I have always had the upper hand, even when it came to your parents."

"What about my parents Naraku?" Said Miroku

"Well its really quite simple you see, after knowing your parents for the many years I have and after your brother died because of you, I figured it out perfectly. Since you were already exposed to death, especially one so close to you, you would be vulnerable enough to convince that this jewel business was for the greater good. But your parents, your parents had to go. I know for a fact even with your parents grieving, I would never be able to convince them to join this league, but you, you so young and impressionable, it was too easy. After your parent's deaths, you were like putty in my hands, why if I told you to go jump off a bridge I think you would have."

"You bastard, you made me suffer because of your own sick mind of wanting, no needing power!"

"Why of course, you were nothing more then a key to what I thought should be a tool to me." Smiling he started to take the restraints off of Sango.

He took the rest off as he watched Miroku stand still. He took Sango off the table and swung her into Miroku.

Naraku then took out his gun and held it towards them. Sango was held by Miroku.

"Before I kill both of you, I would like to ask Miroku to tell you what he did that one night when he came to you claiming that he was mugged, please proceed to tell her that Miroku. I would love to have those thoughts of you killing people, the man she so called loves, is nothing more than a murderer whom which she will remember you by as nothing more than an ungrateful being who would kill just to please his master."

"Shut up, Naraku!"

"What, are you afraid of the truth Miroku?"

"No never!"

"Really, then tell your dear Sango, Miroku."

"Sango don't listen to him. I may have killed in the past but it was all for the reason of the jewel, you have to understand, it was all for him and this league." Holding Sango towards him.

"Miroku, I know you did it for reason, I forgive you Miroku."

Clapping, Naraku walking backwards toward the stone, still holding the gun towards them. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. Surprise, Surpise, the weak woman would forgive you. Well Miroku, I suppose you had a woman you could trust. Well, I guess that will now change."

Hojo pulled Miroku away, while Kagura held Sango in place.

Miroku struggled to get away from Hojo. Hojo struggled to hold his strain against Miroku.

**With Kagome**

The four of them rushed to the unknown warehouse in upper New York.

"I hope we get there before they hurt Sango or Miroku," Kagome said quietly.

**With Sango, Miroku and Naraku**

Sango started crying again. She wanted so much for this to be over, to get out of here, but as she watched that gun look her straight in the eye, she knew this would be the end.

The bullet shot, and everything went into slow motion. Sango still fighting against Kagura, was suddenly left, with Kagura running to the other side of Sango.

The bullet came speeding towards her, and Sango stood stone still. The smile of Naraku gleamed in the background, while a shadow to the right was coming towards her. She though could not see out of the corner of her eye who it was, she thought at first it was Kagura, but it was none other than Miroku.

Before the bullet pierced Sango's heart, Miroku jumped high enough to catch the bullet in his own heart. Sango fell to the ground with Miroku.

Another shot could be heard where the door was on the right side of them. Sango looked up for a split second long enough to see Kouga shoot Naraku in the heart, and Hojo on the ground. The police came strutting in.

Naraku yelled "My own son, pathetic!"

Sango held Miroku in her arms, watching as his breaths became shallower. "Miroku, you can't leave me, we were suppose to be together forever. I wanted to start a family with you." Letting her tears cascade down her face and then slip onto his.

"Sango, I know your preg… cough… pregnant. I want you to know, I'm glad that my child… my child will be brought up with you Sango. Never let the child get into bad shit like me." coughing more, Sango held her hand against the point of which he was shot. Trying to stop the bleeding, she knew for a fact that he wouldn't make it. The bullet pierced a direct artery, giving blood to the rest of the body. She let the tears come down even more.

"Sango, I want you to know, I love you, and no one in my life has ever changed me like you have. You made me want to be…" cough "Be better. You're my angel Sango, my unbreakable glass angel."

Sango leaned forward and kissed him for the last time. During the kiss, she felt the life pass from his form. He no longer had the warm lips he once did; now, now they were cold.

"I love you Miroku, I love you…" Sango kept repeating.

Kouga came towards them with every intention of getting Sango to get taken away from Miroku, but he could easily see, that this was not the time or place, for now, she needed to be alone with him, the one she loved.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshomaru came in, though they were held back with the police that was, until Sesshomaru assured them that they were family and they were let threw. Kagome watched as Sango cried and held Miroku's lifeless body in her arms.

Inuyasha himself held back tears, Kagome and Rin both let out tears. Sesshomaru held Rin in his arms. Inuyasha noticed Kouga standing there watching Sango. He marched over to him and was about to let him have a piece of his mind, though anyone with a brain could easily see Kouga was just as distraught about Miroku as everyone else.

"Listen," Inuyasha began but then Kouga held out his arms and spoke, cutting him off, "Lay off man, I just lost someone like a brother to me. I don't need your shit right now."

"A brother huh, then why the hell did you let him die. Oh wait your with Naraku."

"Shut your fucking mouth Inuyasha, Naraku was my father, he killed my mother, and while I always felt neglected by my father, Miroku was like the brother I always wanted!" Kouga screamed, while one eye even let out a single tear.

Inuyasha suddenly regretted his words, Kouga walked away, before he could even apologize.

Kouga walked over to Naraku, sighing in defeat. He always did want a father that would love him, unfortunately, he was never given that. Instead his own father even tried to have him murdered, because of his betrayal, though Naraku himself couldn't kill his own son, he had to send some pathetic souls to even try to.

Naraku though barely alive looked at his son who was staring at him, "So you were the stronger one of us. I must admit… I'm proud." Giving his son an evil smirk. "You are your father."

"I will never be like you, go to hell you bastard. Burn!" walking away from him, he told the police to leave him until he was dead. Though they weren't suppose to, they did.

Sango held Miroku in her arms for over an hour while the others watched in despair.

**The Funeral**

A week later, the funeral occurred. Sango sat in the front watching as her lovers casket slowly went down next to his brother and his parent's burial place. The grounds men buried the dirt on top and as people walked away, Kohaku and Sango were left there. Sango put a bouquet of yellow roses on his grave. She whispered "Miroku I will always love you, and no matter what, no one will ever take your place." Kissing the tips of her fingers and then touching the grave stone she walked away. Kohaku stood looking at the tomb stone.

"Your protected my sister, you were there when I needed you, and you gave up your life for the person I love most in this world. I can never repay you, but you should know, I will take care of your child and Sango. I won't let you down. You were the father figure I needed in my life, and for that, I owe you everything. Thank you."

Authors Note: Review! PLEASE and if you flame, its your OWN opinion, not mine, I'm just a writer and I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! **THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Epilogue: Forever and A Day

Alright, this is my last Chapter and by the way, if you haven't read the previous chapter **then GO BACK!**

**Epilogue: Forever And A Day**

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months finally turned into years, fifty years to be exact.

After Miroku died, it wasn't easy for Sango to go on living, but after she had Mikito, life turned up for her. He looked exactly like his father and even in his ways of being a charmer, Mikito grew up to be like him in personality aspects as well. From day one, Mikito was the most adorable child and most obedient as well. He always did as his mother told him to, but it also had something to do with Kohaku.

Kohaku surprisingly after Miroku's death became more of a man then he ever was. He realized that after this baby was born, he would have to act as a father towards them. He took his classes more seriously and he performed so well that he was one of the most improved students of his class.

After high school, Kohaku went to a local college to get his G.P.A. up, regardless of how well he did in the later years of high school, it still wasn't high enough for him to get into a reasonable college, or at least one he really wanted to. After his two years in college, he went to Manhattan College and did a major in psychology. He later earned his PhD, and went on to a local middle school, hoping to help kids as a guidance counselor, hoping to reach out to young teens and let them know, there is help out there, all you have to do is ask. As for his married life, he married a young woman who he didn't have children with though, just because he had enough children with his job.

Sango was so proud of him though and even her young son at the time called him something similar to his father.

Mikito went from age 1 to 25 in just a matter of seconds it seemed to Sango. She watched him grow with pride and what was even better was he eventually became a chef after he went to culinary school and even opened his own restaurant. He named the restaurant **jinketsu ken mitsukai which stood for hero and angel, or his opinion Miroku and Sango. **Just like his father, he was great at cooking.

For him marriage was easy, he fell in love his long time friend, whom was Shifumi, Kagome and Inuyasha's first daughter. Inuyasha and Kagome had four children, though Inuyasha wanted more, but Kagome was against it after going threw labor four times, it was either get a condom Inuyasha, or get you balls tied, he choose the first.

After Miroku died, Inuyasha did blame himself, and in every little way possible he wished that he had stayed in contact with him more, but after a while, he was convinced that after everything life happened for a reason. Miroku's son Mikito reminded him so much of Miroku and he willing said yes when Mikito asked for his daughters hand in marriage.

Rin and Sesshomaru got married a year after Miroku's death and although at first Sesshomaru didn't want kids, Rin convinced him that he would enjoy having kids and he did. He only showed whatever emotion to them and Rin, only them though.

On the anniversary of Miroku's death, Sango went to the grave. Mikito right by her side. Sango bent down to the grave with her frail self at the late age of 75. The tears in her eyes still showed how much she loved him, and the funny thing is, as much as she knew Miroku would have wanted her to get remarried or at least fall back in love with somebody else. She couldn't.

She was too in love with him, even if it wasn't a long relationship, in every way possible he saved her, not only from Naraku, but from living a loveless life. He also gave her Mikito, the greatest gift she could have asked for. She put down the yellow roses and took away the other flowers that had wilted away in the past from its vase. She put the new ones in as well as something else.

Something else that everyone, including her son knew was very close to her. She put down in front of the tomb stone, the music box that she was given to by him. It still played the song, inside, it she slipped a note inside. It read, to the man that was from day one, apart of my dreams, my knight and shining army. The man who made me fall so deep in love with him, I couldn't get back up again. To a man that loved me so much that he risked his life for me. Forever and Always, Your Sango.

She walked away and once again, had tears in her eyes. Mikito who never knew his father, stood in front of his grave and read the inscription

_To a true hero, boyfriend, and friend, may you rest in peace always._

**With Sango**

It was late when she finally got back home to her nice lonely house. She looked over at her dresser and once again, her mind was consumed with memories. She looked at all the pictures that sat across the dresser, those of which were with Miroku's parents and him, as well as his younger brother. She looked at all the parties she had for her son, and then his children as well. She looked at the photo of her and Kagome, years ago, when they weren't even close to having kids. She finally looked at the picture of her and Miroku, her favorite of them all. He held her by the waist, and his head leaned against her shoulder as he kissed her cheek. She of coursed blushed in this picture, but it was her favorite, even if it was a little embarrassing for her. She noticed her once true beauty had been long gone to wrinkles and such. Her eyes still were the same, but the years had taken its toll on her. The once beautiful brown hair she had, was gone to grayish white. Likewise her sight, it was now to glasses, as for her body, she was in good shape for her age.

She sat on her bed and laid down, once again thinking of Miroku. The night became darker as her thoughts went straight to him.

All of a sudden she was outside, the sky as clear as ever. And she was floating, on a cloud to larger clouds way above. The once old Sango was suddenly to a young form, she had her brown hair whip past her and cloud she stood on soared threw the sky to a cloud that was brighten. It had a pinkish tint to it and when Sango finally came up to it, she saw the one person she was truly looking for.

Miroku.

He smiled at her and immediately she ran to him. Miroku held her, and tears came falling down again. He kissed her for a long time, until they ran out of breath and he whispered into her ear, _I love you._

**Authors Note: So thank you to all of you who have taken the time read this, and I hope enjoyed it, it truly was something I'll remember for the rest of my life, I appriciate all of whom contributed to helping me with my idea's, beta stolen voice and such, but thanks most of all to the fans! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!_  
_**


End file.
